Pain and Happiness Revised
by Maggie5763
Summary: Bella gets raped when she makes a trip to Port Angeles when the Cullens are on a hunting trip. She tries to stay strong and brave but that doesnt always work. What will happen? I stink at Summaries so just read it and find out! Rated M for implied rape.
1. Hurt

**Okay guys, I know this story stinks but that was because it was my very first! I am going to gradually rewrite it to make it better. I might not update it a lot seeing as I am writing a story called "Forever" and that is my main focus. But I do want to make this story better! I will be adding things to it, and maybe taking things out! I will be redoing New Life too sometime! Be patient though, I will update this when I can.**

**Bella's POV**

I was driving up to Port Angeles to go to the bookstore that was up there, the Cullen's were out on one of their hunting trips. Edward had promised me last week that he would take me up in a couple days, but if they were going to be doing a lot of hunting trips then I would need something to do other then watch TV. My poor truck broke down last week so Jacob did everything he could but couldn't fix it, I loved that truck bu now I was driving a blue convertible. Edward insisted on getting it for me, and after a couple months of refusing to I finally gave in. I drove down the street with my hood down and the stereo blasting, I was singing along to The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift. I turned on the street that had the bookstore on it, I had to go around the block like three times to find a parking space. I somehow managed to get one close by.

I pushed the button to put the hood down, turned off the stereo and shut off the car. I ran across the road, surprising myself that I didn't trip I made it across the road alive. I opened the door to the door to the store and there was a little metal bell that rang when I stepped in. I smiled at the worker as I walked over and started to search the shelves.

"Can I help you look for something?" The girl asked after almost a half an hour of searching.

"Um maybe, do you have any good love novels?" I asked.

"Okay, lets see..." She said searching the shelves. "Oh! I really enjoyed this book, have you read the play Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah, its one of my favorite plays." I told her, I basically lived the whole forbidden love thing.

"Then I am sure you'll like this book. It's similar but with twists." She told me.

"Sounds good." I said as I followed her to the register.

She scanned my book and smiled at me, I happened to glance over at this guy. He was sitting at a table, he was reading a book with a solid black cover, I caught him staring at me but thought nothing of it. The worker handed me back my credit card and told me that if I would like to read a little bit that would be fine. I took the offer and walked to go sit at a table, the only one that was left was the one with the strange guy. I let out a deep breath and sat down slowly, I glanced at him before opening my book. I could feel his eyes on my, have you ever walked in a room with a bunch of people in it and they all turned to look at you when you entered? Yeah it was like that only worse.

I tried my best to focus on the book, from what I was able to read it was interesting. I looked around pretending to search for something but I was really watching the guy out of the corner of my eye, he was wearing a black hoodie and dark blue jeans. He had blond hair that covered his eyes and what I could tell his eyes were blue.

"I'm sorry but its ten and we're closing the store now." The worker said looking at us.

I looked around the room wondering why she looked only at us, _Oh, that's why, _I thought. We were the only ones left, I put the book back in the bag and stood up. I ended up tripping over the walkway when I walked out, I shook my head to myself thankful that Emmett wasn't here to laugh at me. I fumbled around in my purse trying to find my car keys. Out of no where I was grabbed by someone, I dropped my purse and bag with the book in it. I screamed as the person dragged me down the alley, he clapped his hand over my mouth.

"Don't make me gag you!" He spat.

I kicked him in the knees and the legs but it didn't even effect him, I was about to aim for where I knew would effect him but he just threw me to the ground. The wind was knocked right out of me from the sudden blow, I gasped and tried to make a run for it. It didn't work to well, he slammed his foot into my lower back. I yelped in pain as I fell to the ground, the tears that threatened to come spilled out of my eyes and down my cheeks. He flipped me over so that he could see my face.

"Aw why are you crying baby? This won't be so bad." He said.

"Please! Don't do this! I'll... I'll give you money!" I pleaded.

"If I wanted your money I would have just yanked your purse!" He snapped at me.

"Why do you want me?" I asked.

"You looked so cute in the book store that I just had to try you out." He said smiling.

Then it hit me, it was the guy from the book store! The one that was staring at me the whole time I was in there. His hands found his belt, I cried harder as I begged him not to do this. He just laughed and knelt on the ground, he bent over and kissed my neck fiercely. In the process of doing that he managed to kick his pants off. He was now working on pulling my shirt off, I pushed and fought against him. He growled and held my wrists above my head, instead of trying to get it over my head he just ripped it off. I couldn't help blushing when he saw my chest, I was in a matching black lace bra and underwear set that Alice insisted on buying me. He finally finished examining my upper part of my body with a smile.

"Now comes the fun part!" He said as he tried to take off my pants.

"No! No!" I screamed as I kicked and screamed.

"Remember I can gag you!" He spat after he slapped me in the face.

I touched my cheek, there would definitely be a mark there. The only thing on my mind was getting out of this mess, I didn't want my first time to be with this creep. I wanted it to be with Edward, on our wedding night, well if he ever asks me that is. I snapped back into reality before I let my mind wonder to far, I focused on trying to get this guy off me. He managed to get my pants off, _Crap! That's what I get for getting lost in thoughts about Edward! _I cursed myself.

"Help! Someone help me!" I yelled, but it was no use the streets were abandoned and the girl already locked up the store and left a while ago.

"That's it!" He yelled, he tore some of my shirt off and used it to gag me.

I screamed through the gag, he took my head and bashed it hard enough into the ground that I blacked out. So much for fighting him off.

**A Couple Hours Later**

I groaned as I came around, I opened my eyes slowly wondering where I was. It didn't take long for everything to come back to me, I was raped. I was raped by some guy I didn't know, and I lost my virginity to someone other then Edward. Edward. I looked around for my purse, where was it? I saw a pile of stuff close by a dumpster, I started to drag myself over to it crying in pain. Turns out he put my purse with my ripped up clothes, he had taken my money out of my wallet but left everything else. I dug my phone out of my purse tears streaming down my face, I flipped open my phone to see a million texts from the family and a million voice mails from Edward. I quickly but slowly dialed his number, I put the phone to my ear as my hands shook.

"Bella? Bella! Where are you?" Edward answered.

"Edward?" I asked my voice all raspy and shaky.

"What's wrong? Bella are you okay?" He asked.

"Edward..." I whispered.

"I'm here Bella, tell me what is going on!" He begged.

"Edward... I... I was raped." I said feeling my eyes close.

"WHAT? Bella! Where are you?" He asked.

"Book...store... Port... Angeles..." I whispered.

"Bella don't worry! I am on my way! I love you Bella!"

My arm slowly fell to the ground as I lost consciousness for the second time.

"Bella? Bella!" Edward screamed through the phone in my hand.

**Edward's POV**

I raced out of the house not bothering to tell anyone what had happened or where I was going, I didn't even leave a note. I should have called Carlisle and let him know, but my main focus was Bella. I growled as I threw the door to the Volvo open, I wanted to run, it was more faster to run. I knew I couldn't though, even if it was night time there were still people out, and our secret couldn't be spilled. I slammed my foot down on the gas making my tires squeal, I saw Alice and Emmett run out of the house through my mirror but kept going.

The gas petal was pretty much on the ground now as I sped up, I whipped around a corner as I passed many cars ignoring the honks I was getting. I squinted as the rain started, I knew there was suppose to be a rain storm, but that was normal for Forks, it rained all the time. I put my wipers on as I accelerated more, Bella was probably soaked by now, and who knows how bad she was. I got to the main street where the library was at, few cars were still parked on the sides of the road, one being Bella's. I parked behind her car and got out of mine, I ran, human speed of course, to the library. She said she was here, but where? I looked up and down the street panicking.

It was then I saw the alley way, I hurried over to it looking down. I didn't need to squint to see like I was going to, I could smell her blood, I could smell things that came out of who ever did this to my angel. I growled to myself as I ran down the alley, I was appalled at what I saw. Bella lay unconscious sprawled out, she was covered in bruises, there were bruises everywhere, and she was naked. I stood there shocked for a few minutes before I decided that I should call the cops, luckily I got a hold of Charlie. I told him what happened, about the phone call and how I found her, I just hoped he believed that I didn't do this.

Charlie never liked me much, he saw me as a threat to his little girl. Little did he know that he was about to see his "little girl" in a way he never wanted too. I fell to my knees next to her head, I grabbed the phone out of her hand and threw it into her purse. I stroked her hair which was all wet and mixed in with blood.

…

I rushed into the hospital behind the paramedics that were rolling Bella in, I sensed Carlisle by the front desk but kept my eyes on Bella.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

He rushed over to me before looking at who was on the gurney.

"Son?" He asked.

It all hit me then, I fell to my knees feeling like my world was going to end. Carlisle grabbed my shoulders as he went down with me.

"Edward! Tell me what happened!" He ordered.

"I... She called... She called and she told me that she was... She was raped! I got to her as soon as I could Carlisle! We should have never went hunting! We... We should have stayed home!" I cried.

"Edward! None of us could have seen this coming!" He told me.

"Alice?" I snapped.

"Yes, of course Alice, but wouldn't she have said something like she always does?" He asked.

"I don't know dad! Does it matter right now? I'll kill Alice later but right now Bella is hurt! She is hurt and I could have stopped it!" I screamed not caring who heard me.

"Edward lower your voice!" Carlisle ordered.

"I'm going to Bella dad, I hope you will help her and not try to calm me down. I don't want to be calm, I'm pissed and hurt, and I'm going to kill who ever did this to her!" I said as I got up off the floor.

I walked over to the room that they brought Bella, I didn't waste time by going inside. I knew that they would just bring me back out here again or tell me that I would have to go in the waiting room. I knew the rules around here, I knew the people, who to stay away from, and who to go to for anything. All because Carlisle worked here, I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I watched.

…

I took a walk. I was sick of watching, watching as they hooked my Bella up to machines and wires. I was running out of places to walk though, another bad part of knowing this hospital, you could walk anywhere faster then anyone else, not to mention being a vampire also. I took a deep breath as I headed to the front desk, I saw Claire typing something up on a computer.

"Hi Edward." She greeted with a smile.

"Hey." I said less cheery about it.

"Bad day?" She asked.

"You could say that..." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said.

"It's not your fault." I told her.

"Anything I can do to help?" She asked.

I shook my head, "I don't think so..."

"Well I'm here if you need me." She said smiling as she sat down to begin her day.

"Thanks." I said before turning to leave.

"Edward!" Esme yelled.

I turned around, "Mom."

She hugged me, "Oh Edward!"

I gave her a little fake smile.

"How is she doing?" She asked me.

"I don't know, I gave up watching it was driving me crazy." I told her.

"Careful walking around here Edward, I know you must have smelt Bella's blood. No attacking any patients." She whispered so low that a human couldn't hear.

"I'm fine." I said.

"You better be." She said before walking over to the deck.

"Wait! Does the family know?" I asked.

"No," She said turning around, "Just you, me, and your father."

"Let's keep it that way, please?" I asked.

"That's fine." She said before turning back towards the desk.

I nodded before making my way to the waiting area, this was my fault...

**Bella's POV**

I gasped as my eyes shot open, where was I? I held up my right hand to see an IV attached to it. _Ugh. The hospital_ I thought. It all came to me again, I cried out as I pulled myself into a ball. I felt so violated, I wouldn't be surprised if Edward never wanted to see me again. The door to the room opened and Carlisle walked in, he smiled gently down at me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Violated." I whispered.

"Other then that. Are you in pain?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said looking at the floor.

"I'll give you something for it." He said walking over to a tray.

He came back with a syringe and put it in the IV pushing the medication from the syringe. I closed my eyes and began to cry, how could he look at me? How could he want to be around me?

"It's okay Bella." Carlisle said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I cried out cringing away, he took his hand away quickly, I cried harder into my pillow.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Do you want me to get Edward?" He asked.

"He... He's here?" I sobbed.

"Of course he's here. He is worried to death about you." He told me.

"He... He is?" I cried.

"He is." He said.

"Okay..." I whispered.

"I'll go get him." He said.

I saw him reach for my shoulder again, but he stopped himself before turning to leave.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes honey?" He asked.

"This may sound weird, and maybe it is weird to say, but I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Bella." He said smiling.

He left to go find Edward, I wiped the tears from my eyes as I squeezed them shut. I heard the door open and swing shut, I knew he was here, I knew he was standing right by my bed. He was looking at me, a mixture of pain, hurt, and confusion on his face. I knew all this without opening my eyes, without looking at him.

"Bella." He said quietly.

Tears fell from my eyes as I shook my head.

"Bella. Open your eyes." He said as he knelt down on his knees by my head.

"No." I cried shaking my head more.

"Love, please. Open your eyes. I want to see your brown eyes Bella. Please." He begged.

I took s deep breath before I opened my eyes, I gasped when I saw his gold ones looking straight at me. He brought his hand to my cheek slowly. I gasped and held my breath, he gently placed his hand on my cheek.

"I wont hurt you." He whispered.

"I... I know you wont..." I said.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry." He said.

I burst into more tears, "I was raped Edward... I was raped."

"I know." He said before climbing into bed.

He gently took me into his arms and held me as I cried into his chest.

…

"No one knows, it's up to you when you want to tell them." Edward said as we walked into the house.

"Do we have to tell them?" I asked hugging myself tighter.

"I think you should." He told me helping me sit on the couch.

"Where are they now?" I asked hugging my knees.

"Carlisle and Esme took them away for a while to give you some time." He said.

I nodded looking at the floor, I didn't feel the same, it was like I was a different person. I looked around the room, the house that felt so safe, so familiar, didn't anymore. I felt that he could get me at any moment.

"You are safe here Bella, no one can hurt you." Edward said making me jump.

I nodded again not sure what to say, how could he be sure I wouldn't be hurt anymore? There was a bang in the kitchen and I screamed jumping off the couch in fear. Edward looked at me shocked before going to see what it was, he returned a minute later holding a metal bowl.

"It was just a bowl falling." He said setting it down.

I covered my face with my hands and cried, I couldn't take this, I just got home from the hospital and I was already afraid. Edward came over to me and put his arms around me rubbing my back, he kissed my forehead and told me that it would be okay.

"What am I suppose to tell the family? When they come home! I mean they'll realize that I'm acting weird I mean I jumped and screamed at a bowl falling!" I said pulling myself away from Edward.

"We'll say you aren't feeling well." He suggested.

"Yeah, but how long can we use that excuse?" I asked.

"Long enough for you to find a way to tell them what happened." He said.

"I think I'm going to puke!" I gasped.

I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut before I threw up in the toilet. I gasped for air before throwing up more clutching my stomach, I reached for the handle before flushing it and standing up. I walked over to the sink looking at myself in the mirror.

"She's throwing up! Is this normal?" I heard Edward say.

I reached for my tooth brush and my tooth paste before turning the water on, I squirted some paste on to my tooth brush before looking up at the mirror. I let a bloody murder scream when I saw someone behind me.

"Edward!" I snapped, "You _cant_ do that to me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out." He said.

I shook my head before brushing my teeth quickly.

"What did Carlisle say?" I asked before spitting.

"He said it was most likely shock." He said.

I nodded before rinsing my mouth out and spitting again, I turned the water off before turning around. I moved around Edward and walked into the living room to find the family walking it, I froze. I wasn't ready, I wasn't ready to face them.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled.

He came at me, and I freaked. He came to fast and reminded me too much of that guy, I gasped tripping over my own feet and falling down. I saw him walk closer, I panicked and crawled backward until I hit the wall. He kept coming closer, I whimpered.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed holding my hands in front of me.

"Bella?" He asked confused.

"Emmett! Step away from her." Edward said.

"What's wrong with her?" Emmett asked.

I shook as I squeezed my eyes shut, I felt a hand on me and screamed.

"Bella! It's me Carlisle." Carlisle said.

I slowly opened my eyes.

"I'm going to take you upstairs now." He told me.

I nodded, he picked me up bridal style before climbing the stairs. I began to feel like I was over reacting somehow, but how was I suppose to act? I was raped and I am terrified of everything because of that guy. Carlisle brought me into Edward's room, I gasped when I saw a bed in the place of his shelves.

"He bought a bed for me?" I asked.

"Well, Esme and I did, but it was his idea." He told me.

"You didn't have too..." I said as he set me down in the middle of the bed.

"I know, we wanted too." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"I don't know exactly..." I whispered.

"Well, what ever it is... It's no problem." He said before leaving.

It took me twenty minutes to go into a full blown panic attack, I was alone, with windows with no curtains, and I wasn't sure if they locked. I slowly scooted to the edge of the bed before stepping on the ground and walking over to the window. I looked out of the window before reaching for the lock, I locked the window before going to lock all of the windows. After that was all taken care of I wrote 'Curtains' on a pad of paper and set it on the side table. I climbed into the bed pulling the blankets over me, I closed my eyes as I felt the coldness of the sheets. I smiled to myself a little thinking of Edward, for a split second I worried about where he would sleep, but then I remembered he was a vampire, and vampires don't sleep.

**Edward's POV**

"What's going on with Bella Edward?" Emmett asked me.

"Nothing, she doesn't feel good and I told you that." I told him.

"You don't act like that because you don't "Feel good," there's something else going on!" He said following me to the living room.

"Look Emmett, all I am going to say to you to anyone, is that she is not feeling well." I told him.

Emmett looked at me before shaking his head, "Whatever."

I rolled my eyes before sitting on the couch, he came and sat next to me handing me a controller. He picked out a game and put it in, just as we were about to play I heard Bella scream and a crash. I threw the controller to the floor before flying up the stairs Emmett following. I threw open the door to my bedroom to find her thrashing around in bed screaming. I ran to the bed and put my hand on her shoulder, she actually kicked me in the stomach.

"Bella! BELLA!" I called.

She screamed and sat up gasping for air, she looked at me for a second before hugging me.

"It's okay, I got you. No ones going to hurt you, your safe." I whispered to her.

"Don't let me go, just hold me okay?" She said.

"I will, for as long as you need." I said.

I looked at Emmett who stood there shocked, I gave him a look. He nodded and left the room shutting the door behind him. I climbed on to the bed next to Bella and held her in my arms, I kissed the top of her head closing my eyes.

"It was him." She said out of no where.

"Who?" I asked.

"The guy, who... Who raped me. He was chasing me, and I called for you but you just walked away from me. The guy raped me again, and he beat me too. Then you woke me up so I don't know what happened..." She whispered.

"Oh Bella, I would never walk away from you when you are in trouble. I love you." I told her.

I went to go kiss her on the lips, she pulled away and crawled out of my arms, I looked at her.

"Please. I'm not ready yet." She said hugging her knees.

"Okay, it's fine, I'm sorry." I said.

"I love you." She said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"You said you loved me, I love you too." She said.

I smiled, "I love you."

**There it is! Better? Worse? Let me know! Review!**


	2. Caught

**Bella's POV**

I groaned as I slowly started to wake up, I rubbed my eyes before opening them. I looked around the room expecting to still be in Edward's arms where I fell asleep. When I didn't see him in bed I sat up and scanned the room. But he wasn't there, I took a deep breath telling myself not to panic, he had to be here somewhere. I swung my legs off of the bed before spotting a note on the notepad that I had set on the side table.

_Bella,_

_I went to hunt really quick and then I am going to get the things you put down on the list. I have my cell on me if you need me. _

_Love you, _

_Edward_

It felt better knowing where Edward was, but then I realized that I was alone with the family. There was a knock on the door making me jump, I looked at the door for a second.

"Who... Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Esme." She said through the door.

"Oh," I said, "Um, come in."

The door opened and Esme appeared with a tray of food. I smiled a little as she walked over to the bed with the tray and set it down. She sat down on the bed next to me smiling, she stroked my hair a little bit before looking at me.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I... I don't know." I whispered.

"Are you afraid to come downstairs?" She asked.

"I don't know if I can handle seeing all of the family right now. I know I should but they'll just ask me questions, and I don't know if I am ready to tell them." I said looking at her.

"Understandable." She agreed.

I looked at the floor.

"Bella, how are you doing?" She asked.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes, "Horrible."

She pulled me into a hug as I rested my head on her shoulder and cried.

"That's it, let it all out." She whispered.

"All I want to do is cry! All the time!" I sobbed.

"Your hurt, of course you want to cry." She said rubbing my back.

"I... I just want my life to be back to normal!" I cried.

"Of course you do honey." She said.

I cried harder into her shoulder, I sniffled and looked at her shirt.

"I ruined your shirt." I said quietly.

"Don't worry about my shirt." She said.

I wiped my eyes and sat up straight.

"I'm sorry, is this too much for you?" I asked looking to see if her eyes were black or gold.

"I'm fine." She said patting my leg.

The bedroom opened and Edward walked in carrying like five bags, he smiled when he saw us both.

"Wow, this is a nice surprise!" He said.

"I'll leave you two alone." Esme said before leaving.

"You okay?" He asked as he set the bags down.

"I'm fine, just had another break down, but Esme was there and calmed me down." I said.

Edward walked over to the bed and sat down next to me, he held out his hand waiting for me to accept it. I looked at it for a minute or two before taking his hand in mine.

"I think I want to tell the family at supper." I said.

"You sure? It can wait." He said.

"No, I want to do this, get it out of the way." I said.

"Okay. If that's what you want." He said.

"If I cant get it out, will you tell them for me?" I asked.

"Of course I will." He said.

"Why is everyone saying 'of course'?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said laughing a little bit.

…

"Edward! Bella! Dinner is ready!" Esme shouted up the stairs.

"Dinners ready love." Edward said rubbing my shoulder.

I took a deep breath, "Okay."

We walked downstairs holding hands, it took me all I had not to run back upstairs and hide in my room at the sight of the family sitting at the table. They all looked at me as I sat down next to Edward at the table, I was glad that we picked a seat where I would be between Carlisle and Edward. Esme served dinner and we ate quietly until everyone was finished.

"Dessert anyone?" Esme asked putting ice cream on the table.

"Where's the chocolate syrup?" Emmett asked.

"Right here." Esme said handing it to him before returning to her seat next to Carlisle.

I looked around the table.

"Um, I have something to say." I said quietly.

"What was that Bella?" Alice asked.

"I have something that I need to say, that all of you should know." I said more loudly.

"This ought to be good." Rosalie said under her breath, it felt like a stab at the heart.

"Rosalie! Stop that right now!" Carlisle snapped.

She glared at Carlisle before looking at me with a sneer, "Go ahead Bella."

I looked at Edward, I swallowed hard fighting the tears, I grabbed Edward's hand under the table.

"Go a head Bella." Carlisle said encouraging me with his eyes and his smile.

"Um, last night, well yesterday when you guys went on the hunt, um, I went to the bookstore..." I started.

"Oo, she went to the bookstore." Rosalie whispered.

"Do you need to leave? Because I happen to know that what Bella is _trying_ to say is very hard for her, and you keep rudely interrupting." Carlisle snapped.

She stopped talking and listened to me.

"Go on." Carlisle said once he was sure Rosalie would be quiet, I couldn't stop the tears from running down my cheeks.

"I stayed until the store was about to close not realizing it was that late already, I left and was finding my keys when... When I was pulled by a guy who had been watching me in the store. I tried to get away, I screamed, I kicked, I punched but he was too big and strong for me... I... I...I was raped." I said looking at my hands more tears falling.

Everyone gasped before falling silent, I was scared to look up, I didn't want to see their faces.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Emmett boomed making me jump.

"Emmett please! Lower your voice." Esme said.

"No! We cant sit around here while he gets away with it! We will hunt him down, even if it kills us!" He said.

I threw my chair back making it slam to the ground before running out of the kitchen.

"Bella!" Edward called.

I ran outside and flung myself against the railing to the porch, I gasped for breath clinging to the railing for dear life. I couldn't let them get hurt, not because of me, I would never be able to live with myself. I squeezed my eyes shut as more tears fell.

"Bella?" Someone asked.

I turned my head to see Rosalie stepping outside and shutting the door behind her, I turned back around, she was the last person I wanted to talk too or see.

"Look," She said standing next to me and holding the railing, "I know you don't want to see me for what I said in the kitchen, but I wanted to say that... I'm sorry."

I looked at her not saying anything.

"I told you my story right?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, I know what you are going through Bella, and I shouldn't have acted like that in the kitchen." She said looking at the sky.

"It's okay Rosalie." I said.

"No it's no, don't act like it is. You know I've always been jealous of you. But now, in a way, we share a bond, we were both raped. But only one of us survived long enough to put the ass hole in bars." She said through clenched teeth.

I laughed.

"Was that a laugh? Did Bella just laugh?" She asked.

I laughed as I hugged her without warning, she hesitated for a minute, but then wrapped her arms around me.

**Edward's POV**

"Oh my God!" Emmett yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Rosalie and Bella are... are _hugging_." He said looking out of the window.

"No way!" Jasper and I said at the same time before running to the window.

"Wow!" Jasper gasped.

"I didn't think this would ever happen, no offense Emmett." I said.

"Hey, I'm shocked too." He told me.

"Quick hide!" I said as they broke apart.

Emmett quickly shut the curtains but broke the thing it was hanging on.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" Esme shouted.

"Uh oh." He said.

"You are going to pay for that mister!" She snapped.

"Yes mom." He said holding up the curtain and the broken rod that was holding it up.

Esme shook her head, "I love my kids, I love my kids, I love my kids."

She walked back inside the kitchen, I laughed and sat on the couch. I was worried about Bella, but I knew it was good for her to talk to someone, especially someone who has been through it before.

…

"Mom, I'm fine, please don't cry." I heard Bella say.

I walked into the bedroom to find her pacing back and forth and on the phone with Renee.

"No, I'm fine. I don't know, isn't it too early to find that out? Mom, I'm sure Charlie is trying to find him. No I am not moving back to Phoenix. Because I'm safe with the Cullen's!"

She looked pissed off and stressed as she paced faster.

"Because they were out of town, how can they be in two places at once mom? It was my choice to stay behind! No don't you DARE blame this on Edward! It wasn't his fault I was raped mom! He does protect me! UGH! I'm done talking to you, you are impossible! Good bye Renee." She said before hanging up.

She screamed in frustration as she threw the phone, I got off of the bed and walked over to her. She looked at me still furious from the phone call.

"Okay, take a deep breath." I said.

She looked at me for a few minute before taking a deep breath closing her eyes.

"Better?" I asked.

"A little." She said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Bella." I said.

"No! Don't you start too! I've had enough with Renee, you don't get to blame yourself either!" She snapped.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He said.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said grabbing some clothes and walking into my bathroom.

**Bella's POV**

I stood in front of the mirror in Edwards room waiting for the family to get back from hunting, only I didn't see that Edward was back and was watching me in the shadow of the room. I lifted up my shirt and touched the big bruise on my stomach wincing, I lifted up the sleeves and looked at the bruises on my arms. Then I checked my legs to find bruises on there too, I sighed and walked away from the mirror. I looked around the room not sure of what to do, there was a noise outside, like a tree branch breaking. I looked at the window wide eyed as I walked over to it slowly, I locked the window before going to the phone. I dialed Edward's number waiting for him to pick up, I got his voice mail.

"Edward? It's me, um are you guys almost done? I mean no rush or anything but... I heard a noise outside and I'm kind of scared, what if he found me? I um locked the window but... Please come home." I said before hanging up.

I shut the curtains before climbing into bed.

"Don't be so scared Bella, it's just the wind..." I said to myself.

I heard someone laugh, my eyes went wide as I froze.

"It's just me." Edward said stepping out of the shadow.

"Ugh! Edward I told you not to do that!" I snapped.

"Sorry love." He said crawling in the bed with me.

"I'm sick of being scared all the time." I said.

"Love, you were just raped last night. You aren't going to get over this in a day." He told me.

I sighed, "I know..."

"It can only get better from here." He said.

"Or worse." I whispered.

…

"Hey Bella!" Alice said as I came down the stairs.

"I'm not going shopping Alice." I told her.

"Aw come on! You trapped yourself up there until you told us! Please!" She begged.

"I'm not going shopping Alice." I repeated.

"Fine!" She said before going to fine Rosalie.

I shook my head smiling. I walked into the kitchen and found Edward cooking breakfast, I smiled as I sat on a stool.

"Good morning love." He said smiling.

"Morning." I said.

"You seem happy this morning." He said.

"I am, I actually am starting to feel better." I said.

"That's great!" He said.

"Yeah, let's just hope it stays, maybe its only for today." I said.

"Maybe." He said.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Eggs, sausage and bacon." He told me.

"I'm amazed you know how to cook, you don't even eat." I said.

He laughed before going back to cooking. I hopped off of the stool and walked over to Edward giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading to the living room. There was a knock on the door that made me stop, I took a deep breath.

"I got it!" I called.

I walked over to the door and opened it slowly, I was almost glad to see it was Renee and Phil but I wasn't.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Hi honey." She said hugging me.

"Hi Bella." Phil said hugging me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We came to take care of you." Renee said.

"What?" I asked.

"Since you got raped we decided its best that maybe we come down here and look after you and make sure your fine." She said.

**Edward's POV**

I was putting the sausage on the plate when I heard Bella screaming.

"I AM TAKEN CARE OF! BY THE CULLENS! BY EDWARD!"She screamed.

I put the plate down and the towel I had on my shoulder and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"Edward! Please! Don't let them take me with them!" Bella cried running to me and clinging to me.

I put my arms around her protectively.

"Now you protect her." Renee said.

"Look Renee, I know that Bella was raped and I'm sorry for not being there to stop it, but taking her away from here is not going to solve anything." I told her.

"We can protect her." She said.

"More then I can?" I asked.

"Yes!" She said.

"Look, I'm not saying that this is Bella's fault in any way, it was not her fault that this happened, but it was her choice to stay behind when my family went out of town, and it was her choice to go to that book store. But it's not her fault in any way, it could happen to anyone Renee, your just upset that it happened to your daughter and your looking for someone to blame, and I'm the easiest to blame." I said feeling like I was giving a speech.

"You have guts to speak to me that way Edward, but your family cant protect her, so we are taking her with us." Renee said.

"You can blame me, you can blame the guy, but don't you _dare_ blame this on my family, and don't you _dare_ blame this on Bella!" I snapped.

"I will blame-"

**Bella's POV**

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT MOM!" I cried out.

She looked at me shocked.

"I was in a good mood! I was feeling better! Why did you have to ruin that? I'M SAFE HERE! More then you know! So please! Please let me stay with Edward! I love him mom! I love him." I cried berrying my face into Edward's chest.

Edward kissed my head as he held me tighter, Renee looked at us shocked.

"Please mom, we don't have to fight, you can stay here for a couple days if you want and if its okay with Carlisle and Esme and we can visit." I begged.

She sighed, "Okay."

I walked out of Edward's arms and into Renee's, being in her arms made all the hurt come back, I cried into her shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm sorry. Your safe here and I know that now, your safe." She said before kissing my head.

…

_RING RING! RING RING!_

I jumped awake and looked at the clock, 3:23 AM. I groaned and slammed my hand on my phone sliding it to me.

"Hello?" I asked half asleep.

"Bella? Is that you?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, it's me." I said closing my eyes.

"Sorry to call so late." He said.

"Its... Its fine. What do you need dad?" I asked.

"We caught the guy who did this to you Bella." He said.

"What?" I said sitting up quickly.

"We got him, caught him in the act of raping another girl. His prints match the ones he left on your purse." He told me.

"So he's in jail?" I asked.

"Yeah, and apparently you weren't his first. He's been raping girls for years and never got caught, but he raped the wrong person in the wrong town because our police force isn't _that_ dumb. We're thinking he might actually get life." He explained.

"Oh my God! Dad!" I gasped tears coming to my eyes.

"I know Bells, this is amazing. I just couldn't wait to tell you." He said.

"Wait," I said, "This isn't a dream... Is it?"

"No honey, Its not a dream." He said laughing.

"Oh my God! I have to go tell Edward." I said.

"Isn't he asleep too?" He asked.

"Oh, um no he woke up to go on a jog." I said biting my lip.

"Oh, are you coming home tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, remember? I'm only staying here for the weekend." I said.

"Okay, talk to you later Bells." He said.

"Thank you dad!" I said.

We hung up, I had a huge smile on my face before I jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs.

The whole family ran in the living room looking shocked.

"What?" He asked.

"They caught him!" I screamed.

"Caught who?" He asked.

"The guy who raped me! Their thinking he might actually life!" I screamed.

"Oh my God! Bella that is great!" He said.

I jumped in his arms smiling, he spun me around before setting me down. Everyone hugged me and told me how happy they were that they caught him. Rosalie held me the longest before letting me go, if she was a human I was pretty sure she would have been crying so hard right now. I began to tell them how I wasn't the first girl that this guy had raped, apparently the other cops didn't pay attention when he was raping the other girls. I was crying so hard, but it was because I was happy, I couldn't stop smiling. I felt safe, and I hoped that it would stay this way...

**There is Chapter 2! Still like it? Still think it's better? Review! Now to work on getting the new chapter of Forever up!**


	3. Sick

**Bella's POV**

"Dad! Have you not been cleaning?" I gasped when I saw the house.

"I've been busy Bells." Charlie told me.

I walked into the kitchen, "There has to be at least twenty pizza boxes in here!"

"I'm sorry Bells." He said going in the living room to sit in his favorite chair and watch the game.

I sighed and got a beer from the fridge and walked into the living room to hand him one.

"Thanks Bells." He said taking it smiling.

I smiled before setting to work on the kitchen, I shoved the pizza boxes into a bag before setting that aside. I ran my fingers through my hair before going to start the dishes, I swear he had more dishes then he needed for someone who ordered pizza and junk food when I was gone. The only time he ate actual food was when I was home too cook for him, he never was much of a cook. I got the entire house cleaned in less then two hours, but I was worn out.

"Night dad." I mumbled.

"Night sweetie." He said.

I walked up the stairs to my room shutting the door behind me, I lifted my shirt over my head and pulled my pants off before changing into my pajamas. I walked over to the window and opened it for Edward, it was our sign, I opened the window if he could come in, and if it was closed he wouldn't come in. I shuffled over to the bed and fell on my stomach letting my head fall on the nice cold pillows. I pulled my covers over me before shutting my eyes. I laid there for a good half hour trying to fall asleep, I lifted my head to see if Edward was here. He was, but he was sitting outside on the tree to see what I was going to do. I sighed when I didn't see him and got up, I plugged in my stereo and put the CD he made me. My lullaby filled the room as I turned the volume up a little before going to crawl back into bed.

"UGH! I give up." I said to myself after another thirty minutes. I got out of bed and tried to stand up but my legs got tangled and I fell flat on my face.

"Ugh! Edward! If you were here that wouldn't of happened!" I cursed.

"Yes it would have." Edward said.

I looked up and glared at him, he offered me his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me up, I looked at him.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." He said leading me over to my bed.

**Two Months Later**

I was eating a bowl of cereal when I began to feel nauseous, I put my spoon down and waited. I threw my chair back and shot to the bathroom as soon as I felt my cereal come back up.

"Bells?" Charlie asked.

I threw the door shut as I got to the toilet right on time to throw up everything I had ate.

"Bells? Is there anything I can do?" Charlie asked.

I was going to answer but I threw up again.

**A Few Hours Later**

I was back in the bathroom for the millionth time this morning throwing up.

"Bells what can I do? I've never had to do this." Charlie said through the door.

"Call Esme!" I gasped.

"I don't know her number." He said.

"Her cell... is on the fridge!" I gasped.

"Okay." He said.

…

"Stay in the living room Edward!" I heard Esme say.

The bathroom door opened, I looked up from the toilet to see Esme standing there.

"Oh baby, you look terrible!" She said before kneeling down by me.

"I feel terrible." I said.

"Think you can stand?" She asked.

"I think so." I said.

Charlie was standing in the doorway watching, Esme helped me up and brought me to the mirror. I _did_ look terrible, I was sweating and I was pale, my hair was sticking to my forehead and the back of my neck. She took my hair and gathered it into a pony tail before putting it into a scrunchie.

"Let's go into the living room." She said.

She helped me into the living room, she walked me to the couch grabbing some pillows. I laid down on my side as she covered me up with a blanket.

"I'm going to make you some soup." She said.

"The cans of coup are in the cabinet by the fridge top shelf." I said closing my eyes.

"Okay sweet heart." She said.

I knew Edward knelt down by my head without looking, he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I brought my hand up and grabbed it, I squeezed it taking a deep breath.

"Soups ready." Esme said.

I sat up as Esme handed me the bowl, I smiled before picking up the spoon. I played with it taking some noodles and letting them fall back into the bowl.

"Bella eat, don't play." Edward said sitting next to me on the couch.

**Alice's POV**

I groaned as Jasper kissed my neck, he chuckled before moving his way back up to my lips. I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck, I went to look in his eyes when I zoned out.

"_Push Bella! You have to push!" Carlisle instructed._

_Bella flung her head back and screamed as she pushed and clutched Edward's hands._

"_It hurts so bad!" She cried out._

"_Your doing so good love!" Edward said._

"_SHUT UP!" Bella screamed at him._

"_Okay Bella, again push!" Carlisle said._

"_Oh God!" She cried as she pushed again._

_She gasped for air after she stopped, "I cant do it anymore."_

"_One more push and you will have the baby Bella, one more push." He said._

_She pushed and pushed until a cry filled the room, Carlisle held up a beautiful baby._

I gasped as I propped myself on my elbows Jasper still on top of me.

"What is it Alice?" He asked.

"Oh God, oh God, this isn't good." I whispered.

"What's not good? Is it the Volturi?" He asked.

"I have... I have to go to tell mom." I said before rushing out of the room.

**Esme's POV**

I was in the kitchen humming to myself as I finished up the dishes that Bella had to do, the front door flung open and Alice rushed in. She set her purse and jacket down before rushing over to me.

"Alice is everything okay?" I asked.

"No mom! This is horrible!" She squeaked.

She pulled me far away from the living room as possible.

"I had a vision," She whispered, "Bella's pregnant."

"What?" I whispered.

"I saw it, well I saw the delivery, her having the baby." She told me.

"Oh God." I whispered putting my hand over my mouth.

"What should we do? Should we tell her? Tell Edward?" She asked.

"No, not right now at least." I said.

"Then when?" She asked.

I bit my lip thinking, "Lets keep letting them think that she's just sick, when she realized that shes missed her period and all the other signs fall into place I'll suggest she take a test. Let her find out on her own."

"Okay." She said.

Alice walked over to the tea pot and poured a cup before walking towards the living room.

"Hey Bella!" She sang.

I sighed, Bella's life was about to change, and it wasn't a good change in a way.

**Bella's POV**

"Thanks Alice." I said taking the cup.

I took a sip of the tea before setting it down on the table.

"Look Bells," Charlie said, "Maybe you should stay over at the Cullen's until your feeling better, I don't really know how to take care of you and I'm always at work."

I nodded.

"I'll go pack for you!" Alice said hopping off of the couch and danced her way up the stairs.

I looked around the room before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"Bathroom." I said.

…

"You doing okay?" Edward asked walking up behind me.

"Fine." I said keeping my eyes closed.

I was in front of the mirror in his room taking deep breaths trying to get the nausea to go away.

"Your feeling sick aren't you?" He asked.

I nodded taking another deep breath in before slowly letting it out, I felt his hand tug on mine. I reached for his hand holding it as I slowly opened my eyes looking at him through the mirror. He smiled gently rubbing calming circles into the back of my hand. I closed my eyes going back to my calming breaths, no matter how much I breathed the feeling of throwing up wouldn't leave.

I sighed and walked over to the bed sitting down. Edward came over taking a seat next to me on the bed, he touched my leg gently. I gasped before shooting up and making a run for the bathroom, I slammed the door before throwing up in the toilet. I heard knocking on the door but ignored it as another round started.

**The Next Day**

"Edward?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Esme? Emmett? Anybody?" I called.

No one was home, my cell phone rang, Charlie.

"Dad?" I answered.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"At the Cullens..." I said slowly.

"Why are you there?" He asked.

"You told me to come here. Remember?" I asked.

"Bella I did no such thing! Why do you insist on hurting yourself over and over again?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Bella they aren't coming back, you know this." He said.

I started to panic, "Of course they are... They probably just went for a run or... or to the store."

"Bella they left, they _left_ you." He said.

"No! No they will be back! They have to come back!" I gasped.

"Edward hurt you Bella and I'm sorry but he wont come back." He said.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" I cried.

"Bells I'm sorry." He said.

My world was spinning, what was happening?

**Edward's POV**

"She's sleeping Alice, don't go up there and wake her up just to go shopping!" I warned.

"Ugh," She groaned, "Fine!"

She turned to come back down the stairs just was Bella screamed, I mean screamed bloody murder. We looked at each other before shooting up the stairs, we ran into the bed room to see her screaming into her pillow clutching the blankets.

"Bella! Bella wake up!" I said rushing to her.

"She hasn't screamed like this since..." Alice trailed off.

"Since when?" I asked looking at her.

"Since she had nightmares about you leaving her after Jasper attacked her at the party." She told me.

My heart sank, "Bella! Wake up! I'm right here, I'm not leaving you."

She screamed and sat up breathing fast, sweat dripping off of her face, she looked at Alice and started to panic.

"I'm right here." I said.

She looked at me before attacking me, she hugged me so tight that if I was a human it probably would have hurt. I wrapped my arms around her as she berried her face in my neck, she cried out in pain.

"It's okay, your fine." He said.

"Please don't leave me, please!" She cried.

"I wont, your safe Bella. I wont leave you." I said.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." I said.

**Okay, short chapter but I'll try to make the next one longer! Review! =D**


	4. Visits

**Bella's POV**

I stared at my calendar hanging up in my room, I closed my eyes and mentally counted the days while counting on my hands.

"Bells?" Charlie asked.

I turned around, "Yeah?"

"I'm leaving for work now, do you need anything?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." I said.

"Okay, call if you need me." He said before leaving.

I went back to the calendar thinking of the last time I had my period, I definitely should have had it by now and I was hardly ever late. I heard a tap on the window, I walked over to it opening it before walking back to the calendar. Edward climbed in before shutting it behind him, he walked over to me and looked at the calendar too.

"What are you trying to figure out?" He asked.

"Oh, um, nothing." I said walking away from it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better." I said smiling a little bit.

"Want to go downstairs and watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

He wrapped an arm around me and led me down the stairs, I looked out of the window to make sure that Carlisle was gone.

"Um, you can pick the movie I'm going to go get something to drink." I said.

"Okay." He said walking to the DVD Collection we had.

I walked into the kitchen, I opened the fridge to look for something to drink. I grabbed a root beer before shutting the door, I turned to walk back to the fridge when I saw a guy standing there. I screamed and dropped the root beer sending it crashing the ground making it shatter into pieces. I looked up to see Jacob standing there, Edward dropped the DVD case and shot in here. His face fell when he saw Jacob standing in front of me.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your dad asked me to come look out for you while he's at work, but I see that _its_ here already." He said shooting a dirty look at Edward.

"Jake stop." I warned.

"Can I use your shower? Ours is broken and I'm suddenly feeling disgusting." He said.

"Um, sure. You know where it is." I said.

He walked past Edward glaring before making his way upstairs. Edward snapped out of his angry faze and grabbed a broom, he sweeped up the glass before throwing it in the garbage. I walked into the living room sitting on the couch before realizing he picked Romeo and Juliet, I smiled as he came in the living room holding another root bear.

"You remembered." I said taking it.

"Remembered what?" He asked.

"That Romeo and Juliet is my favorite movie and book." I said.

"Of course I do." He said sitting down next to me.

I looked at him before slowly moving closer to him, we haven't been close to each other let alone barely kissed since I was raped. He sat still and looked at me before I slowly snuggled up to his side, he slowly put his arm around me as I laid my head on his shoulder and looked at the TV.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine." I whispered.

…

"I'll be right back!" I said before running upstairs.

I walked into my room leaving the door open as I went to my closet, I grabbed the navy blue jacket that Edward got me for my birthday. I slid it on heading for the door before running into Jake, I was about to say sorry when I saw he was wearing nothing but a towel. I backed away slowly feeling a little uncomfortable even though he was my friend.

"Jake, why... why aren't you dressed?" I asked.

"My clothes got wet, I'm letting them dry." He said.

"Oh." I said laughing a little.

He stepped closer to me, I could smell the alcohol on his breath, my heart began to race. Jake drinking? Why didn't I smell it earlier, but why was he drinking? I backed up a little smiling trying not set him off in any way.

"Um, well I'll be downstairs watching a movie." I said.

"Wait." He said grabbing my arm.

I looked at him. He turned me around to face him before bending his head down to kiss me. My eyes went wide as I tried to to pull away but he was too strong and his hold on my arms were too tight. He pushed me against the wall knocking my lamp off of the dresser and then pushing me on the bed. He climbed on top of me all without stopping kissing, I felt his hands touch my chest as he squeezed I gasped in pain, I didn't know why they hurt so much.

I tried to scream but I couldn't, tears fell from my eyes as I wondered where the hell Edward was. Just as that thought left my mind the door to the bedroom flew open, I felt Jacob be ripped off of me. I laid there feeling shocked and shaken up, I looked up to see Charlie standing there holding Jake by the ear. He took Jake out of the room as Edward ran in, I sat up slowly before squeezing my eyes shut and crying. He ran over to me sitting on the bed and hugging me, I cried in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I went to see what the crash was when Charlies car pulled up. Then I heard you trying to scream so I knew something was up. So I sneaked outside and knocked on the door, and that's when Charlie heard your screaming. I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"I... I think I need to talk to Esme." I cried.

"Esme?" He asked confused.

I nodded.

…

"Mom?" Edward said leading me in the house.

"Upstairs!" She called.

Edward was about to walk with me but I stopped him, "I need to talk to her alone."

I walked upstairs slowly feeling a little nervous, I would talk to my own mother if she lived in the same state, so Esme was my only mother figure I have.

"Esme?" I called.

"In the bedroom sweet heart." She said.

I pushed open the door to her and Carlisle's bedroom, I walked in slowly and stood by the door. I stood there feeling a little awkward and nervous about talking to her about this.

"What's up Bella?" She asked.

"I... I um need to talk to you about something..." I stuttered.

"Oh?" She asked.

"Yeah, and I um would talk to Renee about it but I... I don't think she would know what to do without getting upset about it... So I guess your the only one that can help... Unless your busy then I can see if someone else can-"

"Bella, relax! Of course I will help you!" She said sitting on the bed, "Come sit." I said.

I walked over to the bed slowly taking a seat and facing her, she turned and tucked her foot under her leg as she faced me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well... I, um, I don't know how to begin. I threw up again this morning when I woke up, and then I realized what day it was. I went to my calendar in my room and... I was suppose to get my... period a week and a half ago." I said looking at my hands.

"Oh." She said.

I looked at her scared as she thought quietly to herself.

"Any other things that seem out of the normal?" She asked.

"Well, I've been tired more and I have to go to the bathroom more then I usually do." I said.

"Anything else?" She asked.

My face reddened with embarrassment.

"Bella..." She said.

"My... Um... People, hurt when touched. They are sore." I said looking away.

She sighed before nodding, she took my hand and led me out of the bathroom, we walked downstairs to find Edward sitting on the couch. He stood up when he saw us come down, I looked at him before we went into the bathroom. Esme shut the door behind us, I looked at her confused. She opened the medicine cabinet and looked at me as she searched for something.

"We always keep some of these just in case." She said.

She pulled out a purple box and handed it to me, I gasped and looked up at her.

"A pregnancy test?" I gaped.

She nodded, "You have most of the symptoms."

"No," I whispered, "I cant be."

"I know it's hard honey, but you have to take it." She said.

I nodded the tears coming to my eyes in seconds, I opened the box even with shaky hands.

"I'll leave you alone." She said.

"No!" I shouted, "Please, stay."

"Okay." She said.

She turned her back while I did what I needed to do, when I was finished I washed my hands as I silently prayed that the test would turn out negative. I wasn't ready to have a baby, I was only eighteen!

…

**Esme's POV**

I shut the door to go get some water for Bella, Edward jumped off the couch and rushed over to me.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Relax Edward, she's fine." I told him.

"Why did you guys go into the bathroom? Why did she need to talk to you?" He asked.

I looked at him, and I didn't even have to answer it before he knew.

"No." He said shocked.

"I have to get her water." I said.

I touched his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze before walking in to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle before heading into the bathroom, I closed the door behind me.

The bell from the kitchen timer went off, I had my back to Bella and was looking out the window.

"NO! NO! No no no!" I heard Bella scream/cry.

I turned around in enough time to see her fall to her knees.

"Bella!" I gasped running over to her.

"No!" She sobbed.

I took the test and looked at it even though I knew the answer: Positive.

…

I tried to calm her down but she just wouldn't stop crying, I stood up and walked out of the bathroom.

"Edward." I said.

He stood up and walked over to me worried, "What is it?"

I looked at my hands before looking at him, "Shes pregnant."

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"She wont stop crying." I told him.

"Okay." He said before going into the bathroom and closing the door.

**Bella's POV**

I looked up at Edward and burst into more tears, he sat down on the floor next to me without saying a word. He pulled me into his lap carefully, I laid my head on his shoulder and cried. We didn't say a word just sat on the bathroom floor as he let me cry in his shoulder.

…

I took a shaky deep breath before loosening my grip on his shirt, I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes before straightening up. I looked at Edward who was looking at me with gentle caring eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be." He said.

"I didn't mean to cry and keep you here for an hour." I said.

"Love, its fine." He told me.

"I... I'll get off your lap." I said standing up.

He stood up after me, I almost jumped when I saw my face in the mirror, it was all red and puffy. I did what I could to get the the redness and puffiness to go away before leaving the bathroom with Edward. The family was in the living room watching TV like nothing was happening, Edward led me into the kitchen, the test still in my hand.

He helped me sit down on one of the chairs, he sat down next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I slid my hand into his resting both our hands on his lap, he rubbed the back of my hand lightly. We sat there for a while in silence before my stomach started to growl.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do we have eggs and sausage?" I asked.

"I'm sure we do." He said.

"Can you make me some?" I asked.

"Of course." He said.

He got up from his chair and walked to the fridge opening it, he moved some things around before shutting the door.

"I lied, we don't have the stuff. What else do you want?" He asked.

"I want sausage and eggs." I said.

"Love, we don't have the stuff." He said.

"But... But I want it." I said tears coming to my eyes.

"Don't cry! I'll go find you some eggs and sausage! Okay? Please don't cry!" He said grabbing his jacket.

"Okay." I sobbed.

…

I waited until Edward was gone to get up from the table, I knew I only had a certain amount of time to do this before Alice would see and stop me. I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on before quietly sneaking out of the back door.

"Crap!" I whispered.

I walked back to the back door and opened it grabbing Alice's car keys. I shut the door quietly before running and ducking to her car, I opened the door quietly before getting in and shutting it as quietly as I could.

"Sorry Alice." I said before backing out.

I pulled up and parked at the police station my anger taking over my sadness, this idiot did this to me. I got out of the car putting the keys in my pocket as I walked inside.

"Bells?" Charlie asked as I walked right past his desk.

I walked back where the cells were and searched everyone of them as I walked down the hall. All the guys whistled and looked at me as I walked. I finally found him, he was sitting on a bench his arms rested on his legs as he looked at his hands. I stopped in front of his cell and crossed my arms, he looked up at me slowly.

I was looking at him with such anger, but he was just looking at me, he actually looked sorry for what he did to me, to all those other women. Charlie stood at the end of the hall watching, I wasn't sure if he would be able to hear me when I decided to talk but I didn't care right now.

"What's your name?" I asked after a while.

"What?" He asked.

"What is your name?" I asked again.

"Alex." He said.

"Alex what?" I asked.

"Peterson, Alex Peterson." He said.

I looked at him feeling the tears come, I blinked them back as I took a deep breath.

"Can I ask you a question Alex?" I asked.

"Sure." He said not leaving his bench.

"Out of all those women that you raped... How many did you get pregnant? How many did you give STDs too?" I asked.

"I don't have any STDs... And I don't think I got any one pregnant, unless they didn't tell me. But I'm sure I didn't get any of them pregnant." He said.

I looked at him my hurt and anger rising, I dug the pregnancy test out of my pocket and looked at it before throwing it at his feet.

"Well, congratulations." I snapped.

He looked at the stick before picking it up, he looked at it for a few minutes before looking up at me.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what? Letting you have me until you bruised me, until you broke me, and were finished? And then throwing me to the side like some dirty rag doll to bleed to death in the alley?" I snapped the tears coming now.

"No," He whispered, "For telling me."

"Well, thank you for ruining my life, have a nice life rotting in jail." I snapped before walking away.

"WAIT! THATS IT? THATS ALL?" He yelled at me. "I WASN'T DONE TALKING TO YOU BITCH!"

Charlie put his hand on my back as he led me back to where the front desk was, I turned towards him wiping my tears. He handed me a tissue, I smiled and took it wiping my eyes.

"I'm pregnant daddy." I whispered.

His face went blank, "Did Edward-"

I laughed a little, "No dad."

He closed his eyes and sighed, "Oh honey."

"Can I stay with the Cullen's for a few days?" I asked.

"Of course, stay there as long as you need." He said.

"Thank you." I said hugging him.

"Call me if you need me Bells, I love you." He said.

I smiled before I walked outside with my arms crossed as I headed to Alice's car.

"Bella!" I heard someone say.

I turned around to see Jasper and Alice walk up to me, I looked at the ground before looking at them as they stopped in front of me.

"What were you thinking? You could have been hurt! Or worse, _killed_." Alice snapped.

"He was behind bars Alice, plus Charlie was close by." I told her.

"Still Bella, that was a pretty dangerous thing to do! Were you even thinking?" She asked.

"Was he thinking Alice? Was he thinking when he raped me and threw me around like I was some rag doll? Was he Alice?" I cried.

"Bella-"

"No Alice, I'm hurt! I'm pissed off! And now I learn that his baby is inside me?" I yelled.

I looked at Jasper who was wincing at all my emotions.

"I'm sorry Jasper." I said shaking my head and covering my face.

"Hey, come here." He said.

I walked into his arms as he hugged me, I took a deep breath as I welcomed the wave of calmness he was sending me.

…

I walked downstairs slowly yawning, I rubbed my eyes as I looked at the clock above the TV in the living room. It was around three in the after noon and I just woke up from a nap.

"Edward?" I called.

"Everyone's hunting, looks like your stuck with me." Emmett said making me jump.

"Why aren't you hunting?" I asked.

"Went last night, Edward-"

"Wanted someone to look after me, figures." I finished for him.

He laughed, "Yeah..."

I groaned as I sat down and laid my head on his shoulder yawning.

"Why are you awake?" He asked.

"I cant shake the sick feeling off, it's keeping me awake." I said.

"Your not going to throw up on me are you?" He asked.

"No Emmett, I wont throw up on you." I said smiling.

"Good, cause I don't want human guts on me." He said.

I lifted my head to look at him, "Human guts?"

"You know, the stuff that comes out of you when you throw up." He said.

"Wow Emmett, you mean vomit?" I asked.

"Whichever, it's still disgusting." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "only you would say something like that."

"You don't think it's gross?" He asked.

"Of course, but if we don't stop talking about it then I will throw up, so next subject." I said.

There was a knock on the door, I got up from the couch walking over to the door. I swung the door open with a smile but if faded a little when I saw who it was.

"Jake." I said.

"Hey Bells." He said.

I looked at the ground.

"Listen, I didn't mean to do what I did. There has been some problems with the pack and I let it get to me. So I thought drinking would make me forget, and it just made me hurt the person I care the most about." He said.

"What's going on with the pack?" I asked.

"Just some things." He said.

I nodded.

"Want to take a walk?" He asked.

I looked back at Emmett, "Yeah."

I walked over to grab my jacket, Emmett gave me the "Edward wouldn't approve of this look"

"Don't tell him. Please. Just tell him I am doing something for Charlie." I said.

I walked out of the house sliding my jacket on as Jake shut the door for me. We headed for the forest trail, I crossed my arms as we walked silently.

"I forgive you." I said.

He sighed, "Thank you."

I smiled.

"Oh!" He said bringing out a bag.

He pulled two sandwiches out, I looked at it feeling the nausea coming with the sight of food.

"Oh God." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm going to be sick!" I gasped running for a tree.

I gasped before doubling over and throwing up on the side of a tree, I felt Jake come up behind me and hold my hair back scrunching his face up in disgust. I finished before wiping my mouth with the napkin Jake handed me, I took a deep breath standing up.

"I take it the sandwiches are a no." He said.

I bit my lip.

"What? What are you not telling me?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your biting your lip which means you have something to tell me that you don't want too." He said.

I sighed and started walking again, he caught up to me putting his hands in his pockets. I stuck my hands in my jacket pockets while we walked.

"You know how I told you... Well Edward told you that I was raped?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He said looking at me.

"Well, um, I found out that I.. That I.." I stuttered.

"Spit it out Bells." He said stopping, like he already knew.

"I'm pregnant Jake." I said stopping in front of him.

The first thing I saw was him starting to shake and something clicked in my head that I had to be cautious with him now that his anger was rising.

"Your what?" He asked anger rising.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"He got you pregnant?" He yelled.

I winced, "Yeah..."

I saw him struggle with himself, telling himself not to do it, not to transform. I looked away for one second and heard cloth ripping, I looked back to see a very angry wolf standing in front of me. My eyes got wide as he was looking right at me and snarling showing me his teeth.

"Jake..." I said slowly.

"BELLA! GET AWAY!" Edward screamed running from the trees.

Jake snarled snapping at Edward.

"NO! Edward stay! He wont hurt me!" I yelled putting my hand up motioning for him to stay there.

"Jake! Look at me! Jake!" I said.

The wolf turned back to me looking straight at me, he was still snarling.

"Look at me. It's Bella. I know your angry... No pissed off but remember I'm not the one your angry with, okay?" I asked putting my hand out and taking a step towards him.

"Bella..." Edward warned tensing up.

"Shut it Edward." I snapped.

Jake looked at me not moving.

"Your not mad at me, your mad at who did this to me. Mad that it happened." I told Jake.

He turned his head to Edward.

"He didn't get me pregnant." I said not needing Edward to translate that.

I took a few more steps towards him, I saw his muscles relax, teeth disappear in his mouth, and his growling slowly fade. I slowly walked up to him placing my hand carefully on his head, he closed his eyes slowly. I smiled feeling his soft fur beneath my hand, I didn't need to look at Edward to know that he was having a fit. Jake took his nose and nudged my stomach carefully, I laughed a little.

"Yeah, weird huh?" I asked.

I slowly went to my knees and looked in his eyes before hugging the furry wolf to me.

"Your a pretty doggy." I said petting him.

I heard him growl and Edward tense more.

"I'm sorry your a handsome doggy." I said.

Jake glared at me, I laughed kissing his cheek. He started to lick my cheek making me laugh, I batted him off of me standing back up.

"Yuck, dog slobber." I said wiping my cheek.

Jake nudged my hand before turning to leave, I smiled and waved.

"Bye Jake." I whispered.

I stood there watching him leave before he took off running, I saw Edward walk up next to me. He grabbed my hand tugging on it, I turned to the direction to home, he wrapped his arm around me as we headed back slowly.

"That was dangerous Bella." He started.

"Oh please Edward, you knew he wouldn't hurt me!" I said.

"But there's always that chance. Sam didn't mean to hurt Emily..." He pointed out.

I looked at the ground as I remembered how Emily got her scars, I sighed.

"I'm just thinking of your safety." He said.

"I know..." I said.

"And now I have another person to protect." He added.

I winced.

"Do you want to keep it Bella?" He asked.

"I... I don't know." I said.

"Do you want me to talk to Carlisle about abortion?" He asked squeezing my side gently.

"No. That's murder." I told him.

He nodded not saying anything else, we walked to the house silently thinking to ourselves. I knew it was torture for Edward to walk human speed, but he was getting better at it.

**There you guys go! Another chapter =] Review!**


	5. Shock

**Bella's POV**

**Three Months Later**

_Dear Mom,_

_Things are great. I'm five months now, and don't worry Edward is taking great care of me. I swear he would wrap me in bubble wrap and put me in one of those huge balls to keep me away from harm if I would allow it. I miss you. I'm not sure what I am going to do about the baby, we already ruled out abortion though, so I guess I'm having it either way. Listen Edward just got back from his run, so I'm going to go. I love you._

_Bella_

I clicked send and shut my lap top before pushing the chair back, I stood up and sighed laying my hand on my growing belly. It was big, not big big yet thank god, but you could definitely tell.

"Love, Esme made you food, are you hungry?" Edward asked poking his head in.

"Um, sure." I said.

I walked over to the door, he held out his hand and smiled. I grabbed his hand and walked down the hall with him. He held the kitchen door open for me as I walked in, I smiled sitting down at the table. Esme walked over setting the plate down, it was a hamburger and fries.

"Thank you Esme." I said smiling.

"Of course dear." She said.

I began to eat the burger when I looked up, Edward was looking at me. I stopped eating chewing the mouth full I had before I talked.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"No reason." He said.

"Then stop staring at me while I eat, it makes me feel fat." I said.

He laughed before getting up to go clean up and keep busy while I finished my food. After I finished eating I got up from the chair slowly, I walked to the sink beginning to rinse it. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, I smiled as Edward kissed my neck lightly. I finished cleaning the dish before turning around to face him. I looked down and grabbed his hands in mine, he looked at me curiously.

"What are you thinking of love?" He asked.

"What are we going to do about the baby Edward?" I asked.

"Well... What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, that's why I am asking you." I said.

"Well it is up to you too love, your the one who will have to go through it." He said.

I bit my lip.

"You know I'll support you in whatever you choose right? Along with the family?" He asked.

"I know..." I said.

"And if you choose to keep it, we can provide you with everything you'll need." He said.

"I have money Edward, don't treat me like I'm some charity case." I snapped out of no where.

"I wasn't implying that, I just want you to know that we will be with you every step of the way." He said.

I sighed, "I just don't know what to do."

"Have you thought of keeping it?" He asked.

"A little yeah, but then I thought it would interfere with my changing." I said.

He closed his eyes.

"Edward you promised me! You said after graduation!" I said.

"Now things have changed." He said.

"Ugh! Edward!" I groaned.

"You need to think some more about what your going to do about the baby first." He said.

"So it's all on me to choose?" I snapped.

"I didn't say that!" He snapped back.

I looked at him with wide eyes, did he just snap at me? My eyes filled with tears as I rushed out of the kitchen ignoring him calling my name. I rushed out to the porch to find Emmett on the porch swing, I went to the steps and sat down leaning my head against the pole. I wiped my tears away only for more to come.

"You okay?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Fine." I said.

"Doesn't sound like it." He said.

"I said I was fine Emmett!" I snapped.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked getting off the swing and sitting next to me.

"I don't know what to do!" I cried.

"About what?" He asked.

I looked at him, "Sometimes you can be so clueless Emmett! The baby!"

"Oh." He said.

"And now Edward wont change me until I know for sure!" I said.

"Well, he cant really change you when you are pregnant." He told me.

"I know that! But that's whats stopping me from deciding! I know it might be selfish but if I keep the baby what if I cant be changed? I'm not waiting until the baby is all grown up and moved out! I'll be... I'll be _old_." I explained.

"You want my opinion?" He asked.

"Please?" I asked.

"I hope you keep the baby, It would be nice to have a little person around the house." He said smiling.

I laughed, "Thank you."

"But if you decide to give it up for adoption, I'll support you too." He said.

I sighed, "I wish people would stop saying that and just tell me what to do."

"No one can know that except for you Bella." He said.

I laid my head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand looking at the sky, I closed my eyes and sighed.

…

"How are you?" Edward asked.

"Okay I guess." I said from my bed.

I was resting in bed at Charlies house with my feet propped up on a pillow. Edward came over to the bed and sat down, he leaned over and gently kissed me on the lips. I smiled as he slowly pulled away looking in my eyes, he looked at my hand which was resting on my stomach.

"May I?" He asked.

"You don't have to ask Edward." I laughed.

He slowly placed his hand on my stomach, he concentrated on it. I laughed at his face making him smile for a split second but then he went back to concentrating. He felt a sudden flutter and yanked his hand back like it would bite. I laughed even harder at his reaction.

"It doesn't bite." I giggled.

"What was that?" He asked.

"They baby silly, its been starting to move and kick." I told him.

"That was more like a fluttering though." He said pointing at my stomach.

"Yes I know." I said.

"Wow." He said.

I smiled.

**A Couple Days Later**

"Hey Bella!" Officer Jackson said smiling.

"Morning! How are you today?" I asked.

"Good, you?" He asked.

"Oh you know, growing." I said laughing.

"Charlies down the hall." He told me.

"Okay." I said.

"Cant wait to see that baby!" He said as I walked away.

"Me too!" I said.

I walked down the hall where all the cells were ignoring the fact that I would soon come up to his jail cell. I clutched my purse closer to me as I tried to walk faster, it was more of a waddle now but I could still walk.

"Hey! Hey you! Your keeping it? ANSWER ME!" He shouted when he saw me and my stomach.

I kept walking until I reached Charlie.

"Dad!" I said.

"Hey Bells!" He said hugging me, "It's good to see you!"

"Its good to see you too!" I said.

"To what do I owe this visit?" He asked starting to walk down the hall again slowly.

"I wanted to run something by you." I said.

"Yeah? What is it?" He said stopping walking.

I didn't realize we stopped in front of his jail cell.

"How would you feel about making the guest room in the house... Um lets say... A nursery?" I asked looking at him.

"I would say that we could do that, if you want." He said.

"So you wouldn't mind?" I asked.

"Do you want to keep the baby?" He asked.

"I... I'm leaning towards it yes." I said.

"Well, what ever you want to do, I will support you a hundred and fifty percent of the way darling." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you dad." I said.

…

I knocked on Edward's door, I heard him turn down the music before he opened the door. I smiled and walked in under his arm, he turned around confused as I set my bag down on the bed. I turned around to face him giving him a small smile.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You seem more... relaxed." He said.

"Well," I said sitting on the bed, "I am."

"Oh yeah?" He said sitting down next to me.

I grabbed his hand and held it, "I think I know what I want to do about the baby."

"What's that?" He asked.

"I think... I think I want to keep it." I said looking at him.

"You sure?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Okay..." He said before smiling.

"You don't have to worry, I'm planning on getting a job and I have some money in my savings now." I told him.

"A job? Bella we have money, we can help you." He said.

"Yeah but this isn't _your_ baby to worry about. This is _my_ baby that I have to raise." I said.

"An I will help you, so it's only fair that I help pay." He said.

"Edward please, let me get a job until I cant work?" I asked.

"And then you will let me help?" He asked.

"And then I will let you help." I said patting his leg.

"Okay, we have a deal." He said holding his hand out.

I shook it smiling, he pulled me in for a hug as I laid my head on his shoulder.

…

"I'm sorry, but for yours and our safety we cant hire people who are this far in their pregnancy." Scott Williams said from his desk.

"But I'm only five months." I said.

"I know and I'm sorry but I cant hire you." He said.

I sighed, "Can anyone around here?"

"I don't think so, most places have the same rule." He told me.

"I know, I've been to a couple spots already." I said.

He stood up, "Again, I'm sorry."

"Thanks for your time." I said getting up from the chair.

I dug my key out of my purse and walked outside, I walked across the street to Edward's Volvo. I climbed in, started the car, and then headed home. I pulled in the drive way not seeing Edward, Carlisle and Esme sitting on the porch. Once the car was stopped I burst into tears laying my forehead on the steering wheel. I heard the driver side door open and felt someone put their hand on me, I looked up to see Edward.

"Honey what's wrong?" He asked.

"They... wont... hire me!" I cried.

"Come on, lets get out of the car." He said.

He helped me out of the car and shut the door, he took the keys from me shoving them in his pocket. He walked me over to the porch and helped me sit by Esme and Carlisle.

"I tried like five places! All of them told me that I was too far along to hire! What am I going to do Edward? I don't have enough money in my savings to raise a baby!" I cried.

"Love I told you we would help. So let us help you." Edward told me.

"You don't have too." I sobbed.

"We would love to darling." Carlisle said.

"I... I'll pay you back." I said wiping my eyes.

"Don't be silly." He said.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I'm tired." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

…

**Edward's POV**

"Emmett what did you do?" I snapped.

I walked up to Emmett who was holding Bella's hair back as she threw up in a trash can. The family decided it would be fun to go to a carnival that was being held in the park this weekend.

"We went on a ride that she was actually allowed on and I guess it was too much for her." He said.

I took over and held Bella's hair back as she continued to throw up, people looked as they passed us, a couple of them scrunching their faces in disgust. She finally finished as she gasped for air, she took the wet paper towel that Carlisle handed her and wiped her mouth off. She stood up slowly looking around, she smiled a little.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's not your fault." Carlisle said.

"You okay?" I asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"Want to go get a sprite or something?" I asked.

"She cant have that Edward, caffeine." Carlisle told me.

"Oh." I said.

"No, go have fun I'll just walk around." Bella said.

"I don't want to leave you alone." I told her.

"I'll go with." Jasper said.

"Why not me?" Emmett asked.

**Bella's POV**

"Thank you Jasper." I said as I headed off with the family.

Emmett pouted as he followed, I laughed as I turned to face Jasper.

"You sure you don't mind?" I asked.

"No, I'm getting sick of all these rides anyway." He said.

I nodded, he grabbed my hand holding it gently as we walked. We were only walking around for five minutes before my back started to hurt. Jasper ordered me a corn dog with some fries before we took a seat on a bench. Jasper looked at my fries before taking one and examining it, I looked at him strangely before he put it in his mouth and chewed.

"Um, Jasper, vampires don't eat." I whispered.

"It doesn't hurt to try, it tastes weird." He said.

"That's because you are a vampire." I said looking around making sure no one was listening.

My face scrunched up as I put the corn dog down slowly.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked worried.

"I'm feeling nauseous." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Need a trash can?" He asked.

"No... No I'm fine. It's just watching all of the rides is making me sick and dizzy." I said.

"Want me to get Carlisle or Edward?" He asked.

"No, I don't want to ruin their fun." I said.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He said standing up.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go." He said.

…

"Thank you Jasper, you can go back now." I told him.

"I don't think Edward would like me leaving you alone." Jasper said.

"I'll be fine, I'm probably going to sleep so I'll be fine." I said.

"I don't know..." He said still unsure.

"Jasper go!" I said.

"Okay." He said before leaving.

"Geez." I said.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the milk out of the fridge and poured myself a glass, I went to sit on a stool when there was a knock on the door. I walked over to the back door and opened it slowly to find Jake standing there, he looked like he just got beat up.

"Jake! What happened? Come in!" I gasped helping him in.

I pulled out a chair and helped him sit in it, I rushed and got a wet wash cloth.

"You know how I said there is something going on in the pack?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

I knelt down in front of him and began to wipe the blood away from his face.

"Well, more things happened and I wish I could tell you but I cant. Anyway, I did something stupid and, and I might get kicked out of the pack." He said.

I gasped, "But- Why?"

"I told you, I did something stupid." He said.

He winced as I pressed the wash cloth against his cut.

"Who did this?" I asked.

"The pack." He said.

I looked at him terrified.

"Your own pack did this?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Oh my." I said.

He began to get up.

"Whoa, where are you going?" I asked.

"The vampires are almost here." He said.

"So? Sit back down!" I said pushing him back down.

I got up slowly and walked over to the stove and began to make tea, I grabbed a towel, put ice in it and handed it to Jake. I pressed it against his face as I went to grab bandages from the bathroom, I walked right past the family as they walked into the house. They followed me in the kitchen shocked to see me helping Jake.

"Sit still!" I said.

"It hurts!" He hissed.

"Well its going to hurt! Stop being a baby." I said smiling as I put a bandage on his face.

"Thanks Bells." He whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"This, no one would help me. Even Billy turned his back on me." He said.

"Jake! Please tell me!" I said taking a seat facing him.

"I cant Bella! I'm still part of the pack, you have to understand that." He said.

"I do.. I just don't like that you cant tell me." I said.

"I don't either, trust me." He said.

There was a few minutes of silence.

"Hey, look at you!" He said.

I looked at where he was pointing, he smiled as he noticed my rounded belly.

"Yeah, I'm getting bigger." I said laughing.

"Can I?" He asked.

"Sure!" I said.

He gently placed his hand on my stomach, his hand was so big it almost covered my stomach. I smiled and looked at his face, he looked extremely happy, like he didn't just get beat up by his own friends.

"Wow." He whispered.

"Yeah, its pretty weird being pregnant." I said.

"It's weird seeing you pregnant." He said.

"I bet." I said.

"I remember when we were little, our only concern was what we were going to use to top off our mud pies." He laughed.

"We used the baby carrots that your dad just bought! He was so mad!" I said smiling.

"I forgot about that!" Jake gasped.

"And then to make things worse we put it in the microwave! I swear our dads were going to disown us!" I said laughing.

"I know!" He said.

"Ow!" I cried.

"What?" He said turning serious.

I saw Edward tense up.

"I'm laughing so hard it hurts!" I said holding my stomach.

We burst out laughing again.

"Ow." Jake said.

"Oops, sorry it must hurt worse for you." I said.

…

"Edward he has no where else to go! His own father turned his back!" I snapped.

"There are hotels!" Edward whispered.

"I cant believe you! I'm not about to throw my best friend out just because you are jealous!" I screamed.

"I am _not_ jealous!" He said.

"Oh yeah, then why did you stare at Jake like you were ready to shove a knife in his back when he hugged me?" I asked.

"I-"

"Exactly!"

"What do you want me to do Bella?"

"Let him stay! Everyone else is fine with it! Even Rosalie doesn't care, and they cant stand each other!" I snapped.

"Fine! Let him stay then!" He said grabbing his jacket and walking out of the room.

I followed him.

"Where are you going?" I snapped ignoring the fact that Jake and the family were watching.

"Out." He snapped.

"Out where?" I asked.

"Hunting! Do you want me to call you if I go anywhere else?" He yelled.

I looked at him hurt, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. I'll be back later!" He said slamming the door making me jump.

My eyes were wide as I tried to figure out what just happened, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Carlisle.

"Come on, I'll make you some ice cream." He said leading me past everyone and into the kitchen.

"You heard?" I asked as I sat on the stool at the island.

"Bella, we're vampires." He said getting the ice cream out.

"Oh... Yeah." I said.

"He's just stressed." He said.

"Vampires get stressed?" I asked.

"Well..." He said.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes, "He doesn't want me!"

"No! Bella he loves you!" He said seeing the mood swing coming.

I let out a loud cry as I covered my face with my hands.

"Bella please don't cry!" He said.

"I'll be outside!" I cried as I ran out the back door and slammed it.

I began to walk with no destination in mind, I wiped my tears away. I heard my stomach growl in protest as I left the ice cream behind. I entered the woods stepping on the crunchy leaves as I walked and walked having no idea where I was going. I looked around trying to figure out if I was in the middle of the forest or not, I looked up but when I did I lost my footing and fell down. I stopped myself from falling on my stomach by landing on my hands and knees. I climbed by a tree and pulled myself up before screaming as I heard a loud snap.

I turned around to see Edward, he was sucking the blood from a deer. My eyes went wide as his head snapped to the side looking at me, he looked crazy. Everything happened so fast, I heard someone scream my name as I was immediately pulled into Carlisle's arms as he turned his back to Edward. Emmett and Jasper leaped over us and grabbed Edward by the arms and restrained him. I heard Edward snarling and growling as he fought to get to me. I didn't know what was going on, it was like he was possessed. Edward would never hurt me, right? Jacob, Esme, Alice and Rosalie came running up next, they stood watching the scene. I hid my face in Carlisle's shirt as I shook with fear, I had no idea what was going on.

"Is he good?" Carlisle asked.

"I think so." Emmett said.

"Hold on to him just in case while I get Bella home." Carlisle told Emmett and Jasper.

Carlisle helped me stand up and lead me through the forest, I looked back to look at Edward. He still looked crazy but he was calming down a little. His mouth closed hiding the teeth he was showing while he snarled at me. He snarled, at me. I turned to face the front amazed that I was still conscious with all that's happened. We got back to the house and Carlisle and Esme took me into the living room, Esme grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me. I began to shake more and sob, she sat down on the couch and wrapped her arms around me. She pulled me to her chest as I cried, he tried to attack me!

Alice walked into the living room slowly looking sad, she danced her way over to me and sat on the other side on the couch. I felt her grab my hand and held it, we were all shocked at what happened. I began to quiet my sobs down but didn't stop crying, Carlisle walked back into the living room with a bowl of the ice cream I never got.

"Here you go Bella." Carlisle said.

"No thanks." I said.

"The bottomless pit is refusing food?" Alice asked.

I let out a laugh.

"She laughs!" She said smiling.

I sobbed again before sitting up, "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry honey, we are all shocked." Esme said.

"Why would he attack me?" I cried looking at Carlisle.

Carlisle pulled a seat up in front of me.

"I think it was because he was in the middle of hunting, and your body is producing more blood to support the baby and it was just too much at once for him to handle." He explained.

"But he never attacked me being around me before." I said.

"But that was your first time seeing him hunt. He wouldn't of attacked you if he wasn't hunting." He told me.

"So it's my fault." I said looking at my hands.

"Of course not! How could you know he was hunting so close to home? Even you know he leaves town to hunt so you wouldn't see him like that." He told me.

I looked up at Carlisle with wet eyes.

"He didn't want you to see him like that Bella, that was the last thing he wanted to happen trust me." He said.

…

I stood by the wall in the living room with Carlisle and Esme on both sides of me, they were bringing Edward in. It seemed silly to do this whole protecting thing when Edward was calm now, so I didn't see the point in doing this. Maybe because I was still a little scared of what I had seen, but still. The kitchen door opened and Jasper and Emmett walked out with Edward behind them. They moved to either side of him like Esme and Carlisle were to me.

Something snapped in me, I took off running and ran straight into his arms, he threw his arms around me. I felt all the vampires, minus Edward, tense up with my sudden movement. I began to sob in Edwards arms as he tightened his grip on me, he berried his face in my hair.

"Bella, oh Bella." He whispered.

I cried harder into his chest.

"I am so sorry, I never meant for you to see me like that." He said taking my face in his hands.

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't find the words.

"Shh, you don't have to say anything. This was my fault, I scared you, and if my family wasn't there I don't know what would have happened." He admitted.

He kissed the top of my head as I just stood there in his arms, he kept whispering that he was sorry. He placed his hand on my rounded belly rubbing it lightly.

…

"Thank you for letting Jake stay." I said as I crawled into the bed in Edward's room.

"Your welcome, but I only did it for you." Edward said.

"Of course you did, its not like your jealous." I said smiling.

"Oh no, definitely not jealous." He said taking my in his arms.

I sighed and smiled laying my head on his chest.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I kind of cant wait to be a mom." I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, I cant wait to be a father." He said wrapping his arms around me.

I smiled before I drifted off to sleep.

**Whew! There you go! An intense chapter! I'll make the next one more relaxing since this one had A LOT of stuff going on! What do you think is going on with Jake and the pack? Let me know your ideas in REVIEWS! So go review! =]**


	6. Work

**Bella's POV**

"Edward! Guess what!" I said walking up to his car.

"What?" Edward asked with a smile.

"I got a job." I said proudly.

"What? I thought we agreed I would take care of you since you were farther along now and couldn't get a job." He said.

"Well, now I have one." I said.

"Bella..." He sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't want you working, you could get hurt." He said.

"It's not that kind of a job! I'll be sitting at a desk for the most part." I told him.

"What kind of job is it?" He asked.

"Its at the police department, answering phones and taking care of papers and stuff like that." I said.

"Where Alex is?" He snapped.

"Um, Edward? Does the word _Police_ mean anything?" I asked.

He sighed and opened up my door for me before walking over to his car, I glared at him, he would learn not to mess with a pregnant woman.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing." He said.

"Obviously its something!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"It's _nothing_ Bella, get in the car." He told me.

"No!" I snapped.

"I thought you wanted to go to my house?" He asked.

"I'll... I'll walk." I said starting to walk.

"Bella, you cant walk. Get in the car!" He said.

"I can walk Edward, or is that another thing I cant do?" I snapped.

I heard him do a low growl, he thought he did it low enough for me not to hear but I heard it. I stormed off towards the Cullen house.

…

**Edward's POV**

I pulled the Volvo up to the curb and shut it off, I sighed before getting out and walking over to Bella who sat crying on the bench. I sighed and sat down next to her offering her a tissue, she glanced at me before taking it. She didn't make it too far from her house, I knew she wouldn't and it would be no time before I found where she was.

"I...I... I'll tell Charlie... that I cant do the... the job!" She sobbed.

"Don't do that." I told her.

"But... but you don't want...want me to take it!" She cried.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, but I see that you will be protected and I will support you." I told her rubbing her back.

"You... you will?" She asked.

"Yes, I will." I told her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Come on, lets get in the car." I said helping her stand up.

…

"Thank you Esme." Bella said as she started to eat the plate of food Esme had made her.

"Your welcome." She said.

"This is amazing!" She gasped.

Esme smiled before going to do whatever Esme does, I stared at her with a smile on her face. She was beautiful, it looked like she was glowing. She shoved a carrot in her mouth and chewed before stabbing a piece of steak, she looked at me before stopping.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"I told you not to stare at me while I eat." She said.

"Sorry, I just had to stare at a beautiful girl." I told her.

She blushed a little before going back to eating, Esme sat at the table.

"So, Edward tells me you have a job at the police station." She said.

"Yeah, Charlie got it for me." I told her.

"When do you start?" She asked.

"Tomorrow at ten in the morning." I said.

"Oh, that's nice." She said smiling.

**Bella's POV**

I stood up after eating to go upstairs, I was really tired for no reason. I took a deep breath once I got to the top of the stairs before heading to Edward's room. I walked in to see him pulling his shirt over his head, I walked over to the dresser and got my pajamas out.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Out with Jasper and Emmett." He said.

"Oh," I said a little disappointed, "That's nice."

"Yeah, I'll be home later. You going to bed already?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired." I told him.

"Well, I'm going now. Night love." He said coming over and kissing me on the lips.

"Love you." I said returning the kiss.

He rubbed my belly before walking out of the room, I smiled a little feeling disappointed, I walked into the bathroom, took a shower, and got in my pajamas.

…

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I said getting in the car.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes Edward." I told him.

He began to drive me to the police station, I knew he didn't want me to do this. He was worried about me being in the same building as Alex, I knew this even if he didn't want to say it. He pulled up sighing as he put the car in park, I unbuckled and grabbed my purse.

"Call me if you need anything." He said.

"I will." I said.

I leaned in and gave him a kiss before getting out of the car with some trouble, I walked up to the door glancing back to see Edward still sitting there. I smiled at him before walking in, the cold air hit me once I stepped in. It wasn't very busy today and seemed like there was nothing happening in Forks.

"Bells!" Charlie said walking over to me.

"Hey dad." I said hugging him.

"Wow, look at you!" He said.

"Yeah, I'm big!" I said smiling.

"Well, if you will follow me we can get started." He said.

"Okay." I said.

I followed him to the hall where all the cells were, of course they moved Alex to a cell that was right by my new desk. I put my purse down as I tried to focus on everything that Charlie was telling me. I was to start with filing the papers in alphabetical order and then I had to take a break, after that was basically answering phones and more filing. I nodded when he asked if I got it all, he smiled before kissing me on the forehead and leaving me to my work. I took a deep breath before sitting down slowly in my chair in front of the stack of papers. I yawned before diving into the stack and trying to ignore the stares from Alex.

…

Everything was going great, I had almost half of all the files in order and was feeling really good. Then I came back from lunch, I sat down to do some more work when my stomach started to turn. I took a deep breath trying to shake off the feeling of nausea and light headiness.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said coming in, "Whoa are you okay?"

"I don't feel so good." I said.

"What can I do?" He asked.

"Trash can!" I gasped covering my mouth.

He hurried and grabbed it bringing it over to me, I immediately threw up. Charlie mumbled something like going to call Edward when I reached my third round of throwing up.

"Here, drink this." Charlie said coming back, he had a 7 UP.

"I cant, it has caffeine in it!" I gasped.

"Here, take some water then." He said handing me a little paper cup.

I took a sip before turning to puke it back up again in the trash can, I began to worry because I didn't know why I was so sick.

"Is Edward coming?" I asked keeping close to the trash can.

"He said he was." He told me rubbing my back.

…

"Bella! Are you okay?" Edward asked rushing into the back.

"I think so now." I said.

He knelt down and grabbed my hand, he looked at me with worried eyes.

"Your pale." He said stroking my cheek.

"I'm fine Edward I said still gasping for air.

"Well obviously your not! You cant breathe!" He said.

"Bells, why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Charlie said.

"No! I want to stay!" I protested.

"And I am telling you to go home and relax!" He said.

I sighed, "Fine. Can I at least take some of these home to work on?"

"If you promise not to get all stressed out and relax." He told me after a few minutes of silence.

I nodded before grabbing Edwards hand as he lifted me out of the chair. I took a deep breath before grabbing my purse. Edward grabbed the bag with the files and paper work in it for me to work on. I hated leaving work for, I liked working, it gave me something to do. We walked down the hall hand in hand.

"So, your her lousy boyfriend." Alex said.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked.

"You heard me." Alex said.

"Look, I don't even know who you are."

"You didn't tell him?" Alex asked looking at me.

Edward looked at me confused, "What is he talking about?"

"I'm Alex," He said holding out his hand to Edward between the bars, "I'm the one who put that baby in your girlfriends belly."

Edward glared at him before he lost it, he hit the bars with his palms making them clatter loudly. He then started to cuss him out and threaten him getting up in his face. Alex started to fight back before Charlie came over and held Edward back. I began to feel really sick to my stomach and really dizzy, I looked around the room to see doubles. I set my hand on the wall, took deep breaths (Well, more like gasping for air), doubled over and set my hand on my stomach.

"You might want to pay attention to your girlfriend over there," Alex said pointing to me, "She doesn't look too good."

"Bella!" Edward gasped.

Charlie let go of him before Edward ran over to me and set a hand on my back. He looked at me with a worried expression on his face.

"I don't feel so good." I gasped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I... I feel really sick to my stomach... and... and... dizzy..." I whispered before everything went black.

**Edward's POV**

I was listening to Bella before I saw her eye roll in the back of her head as she started to fall forward. I caught her in my arms before looking at Charlie shocked.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE! NOW!" Charlie shouted.

"I'm right here Bella, everything's going to be fine." I whispered to her.

I carefully laid her down on the floor laying her head on my lap. I laid my hand on her stomach praying that the baby was alright. I took a glance over at Alex who was looking at my hand that was placed on Bella's stomach like he hadn't realized that her belly was rounded and was clearly visible through her shirt.

"How far along is she?" He asked.

"None of your business!" I snapped, looking at no one but my Bella.

"Actually, it is!" He snapped back.

I growled.

"She's about five months." Charlie said for the sake of another argument.

…

I watched as they loaded Bella into the back of the ambulance, I had called the hospital to have them page Carlisle and tell them that we were coming. I climbed into the back of the ambulance, I took one last glance to see Charlie climbing into his cruiser. The sirens and lights went off as we were on our way, I took one of Bella's hand in mine and kissed it.

I walked into the hospital behind the paramedics who were already firing off information to the doctors and nurses who rushed to Bella. I watched as they rolled her into a room still talking as Carlisle came down the hall way and over to me. He could tell by the look on my face that it was Bella, they obviously hadn't told him.

"What happened?" He asked.

We walked over to some seats that were by the wall and I had slowly explained everything that had happened at the Station. He listened to me carefully not saying a word just nodding as I continues to talk. I looked over to see nurses rushing out of the room to grab what ever the doctors had told them to get, I sighed.

"Go to the private waiting room." Carlisle said.

I nodded before making my way to the waiting room, I wasn't sure if I could see Bella being worked on. Charlie must have called the family because by the time I got there they were all waiting. I walked in and went over to sit between Alice and Esme on the black leather couch against the wall. I put my elbows on my knees and hung my head sighing.

"She'll be okay, trust me." Alice said rubbing my back.

"I know but its still the fact that shes in trouble." I told her.

"Yeah..." She agreed.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"I really don't feel like explaining it again." I said.

"Alright, its fine man." He said.

…

**Bella's POV**

I groaned as I brought my hand to my head.

"Careful, you'll pull your IV out." Carlisle said pulling my hand back down.

"Carlisle? What... What happened?" I whispered.

"You passed out at the Police Station." He told me.

I groaned again feeling it all come back to me as I opened my eyes slowly.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked glancing at my before going back to look at the machines.

"Uh.. I remember Edward coming... He flipped out on Alex.. Umm, I remember feeling sick to my stomach and dizzy... But I don't remember anything else.." I said rubbing my head with the other hand.

"That's when you probably passed out." He told me.

I gasped, "How is the baby?"

"Doing fine so far, lets check again." He said smiling.

He pulled the ultrasound machine over to me asking me to lift my shirt up.

"Is Edward here?" I asked doing what I was told.

"Yes, but I want to make sure you guys are okay before I go get him."

I nodded as he squirted the gel on my stomach, I shivered a little bit at the coldness. He took the stick thing out and started to move it around spreading the gel around as he did.

"Wow." I said looking over to the screen.

"Amazing isn't it?" he asked.

The sound of my babies heart beat was truly amazing, it made me believe that everything was going to be okay. A smile made its way across my face, I smiled up at Carlisle who returned it.

"Well, looks like everything is okay with the both of you." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He said.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you get Edward?"

He laughed, "Of course."

He left, I sat up carefully while I waited.

"Bella!" Edward said walking into the room and rushing over to me.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I told him.

"They baby?" He asked.

"Fine also." I said smiling.

He took my face in his hand before kissing me, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

…

"I have to stay over night?" I gasped.

"Afraid so." Carlisle said.

"Why? I'm fine!" I told him.

"Your blood pressure is a little to high for my liking, so I want to keep an eye out on you and the baby." He said.

"Cant you do that at home?" I groaned.

"Come on Bella, it wont be that bad! It's only _one _night." He told me.

I sighed, "Fine!"

"Thank you." He said before leaving.

"UGH!" I groaned.

"It wont be that bad love." Edward said kissing my hand.

"Yeah, says that vampire who doesn't have to worry about this!" I said.

"Love, stop it! Your stressing yourself out which is only going to raise your blood pressure more." He said.

I sighed again, "Your right."

**Sorry it took so long to get these chapters up! But you will never guess why it took me so long! Well after I got my internet on my charger to my lap top broke! So I had to wait almost a week for a new one to come in! Anyway, had to write this chapter out on paper and then had to retype it so that always takes forever! Anyway! The chapter is up! REVIEW! Please? It will make me happy seeing as no one has Reviewed for my new chapter of 'Forever' that I put up last night =/**


	7. Mood Swings and Escaping

**Bella's POV**

"Stop it Emmett!" I snapped.

"I'm not doing anything!" He yelled.

Rosalie and Edward walked into the kitchen confused.

"You keep tapping your pen!" I growled.

"I cant tap my own pen?" He snapped.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Ugh! Your driving me INSANE!" I said pulling at my hair.

"Why don't you get up and leave then? Oh wait! You cant because you have trouble getting up!" He said smirking.

"Oh look who's the comedian now! HA HA!" I said crossing my arms.

"What's going on here?" Rosalie asked.

"Your husband is driving me insane!" I said.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so hormonal and touchy!" Emmett hissed.

"Emmett!" Rosalie snapped slapping him in the head.

The tears welled up in my eyes, I shook my head and looked up at the ceiling to stop them from spilling. Edward walked over to me kneeling down in front of me, I kept looking at the ceiling though so I wouldn't cry.

"Bella." He said rubbing my knee.

"I'm fine!" I said.

"Please-"

"Just leave me alone!" I snapped.

I stormed out of the room once I got up, I was now Seven and a half months pregnant and hormonal as ever. I grabbed my jacket and my things and waddled out of the house, I went to my truck and climbed in. The door creaked as I slammed it, I turned the key as it started. There was a knock on the window, I rolled my eyes and rolled it down.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"Home." I told him.

"Please, just stay. I'll take you home in the morning." He said.

"No, I cant stand to be around your brother anymore right now, he is pissing me off." I snapped.

"He doesn't mean too." He told me.

"I don't care Edward, I'm going home." I said.

"At least let me drive you, you shouldn't be driving." He said.

I threw my hands up and let them hit the steering wheel, "Now I cant drive. Might as well put me in a big bubble until I pop this baby out and put a sign on it saying 'Cant do anything by herself' on it!"

He covered his face with his hand, "That is not what I said and you know it."

"It's what you were implying." I said.

"Fine. Drive home." He said before walking away.

"I will!" I snapped.

…

I cried into my pillow, it was three in the morning, Charlie was still asleep. He wouldn't be up for another four hours, I let out a loud sob reaching for my phone. I dialed Edward's number and put it to my ear, voice mail, again. I got out of bed and put my shoes on still crying, I walked downstairs grabbing my keys to the truck. I drove until I reached the place I was going, I shut the truck off before climbing out carefully. I tugged my shirt back down, it kept riding up over my huge belly. I waddled up to the door and knocked, I cried harder as I wiped my nose.

**Jake's POV**

I groaned as I heard knocking on the front door, I lifted my head from my pillow to see that it was almost four in the morning. I got out of bed slowly heading out of my bedroom and into the living room. I walked to the front door coughing a little before opening the door.

"Bella." I said shocked.

"I'm sorry." She cried.

"No, no its fine. What's wrong?" I asked.

"I- I shouldn't of came here. It's late, I... I will leave you alone." She mumbled turning to leave.

"No! Bella!" I said grabbing her arm gently.

She looked up at me with red puffy eyes as tears kept pouring down her cheeks, she turned back to face me standing there.

"Come in." I said helping her through the door.

"I wont stay long, I don't want to keep you up." She sobbed.

"Bella, it's fine really." I told her.

"I- I-" She tried to say something before she broke out into more tears.

I pulled her into my arms and held her as she cried loudly into my shoulder, something bad must have happened. I rubbed her back kissing her hair as I closed my eyes, I rocked her back and forth slowly.

"Edward and I got into a fight." She whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah..." She said.

"What about?" I asked.

"Its really stupid... I- I over reacted I think." She sobbed.

"I don't think you did." I said.

"You don't even know whats wrong!" She told me.

"Because you wont tell me." I said.

"Well... Emmett was really driving me insane," She said breaking the hug, "He kept tapping his pen and he wouldn't stop! He knew it drove me nuts but he kept doing it! Then he called me fat in a way and then said that I was hormonal!"

"Wow." I said, I knew she wasn't done.

"Well, Edward tried to make it better but I felt like he was going to start siding with Emmett in a way and I stormed out! He came out to the truck and tried to talk me into staying but I didn't want to be around Emmett anymore so I told him I was going home. He offered to drive me home saying that I shouldn't be driving, I snapped at him and then... then he walked away." She cried wiping her tears away.

"I'm sure he's not mad." I told her.

"He hasn't been answering his phone." She said looking at her hands.

"Maybe the bloodsucker is hunting." I said before I could stop myself.

I watched as fresh tears came to her eyes, I knew I screwed up. I saw her start for the door, I really screwed up.

"Oh no! Bella please! I didn't mean to!" I said.

"I _told_ you to stop calling him that!" She snapped.

"I know, I'm sorry." I told her.

…

My phone rang, I looked at the I.D.

"Yeah." I said.

"Where is she?" A very angry Edward snapped.

"Where is who?" I asked smiling.

"You know who! Now where is she?" He screamed.

"I don't know what your talking abou-"

"Damn it! Charlie woke up to find her gone! And she isn't answering her phone! NOW WHERE IS SHE?" He screamed.

"Relax, shes with me." I told him hiding my laugh.

"I'm glad you think this is funny mutt, shes seven months pregnant!" He hissed.

"I know that." I told him.

"Bring her to the border." He said.

"She's sleeping, she had a rough night." I told him.

He sighed, "Fine."

"I'll drop her off at your place when she is ready." I said.

"I swear if she is hurt in any way I will kill you." He warned.

"Yeah... Yeah..." I said hanging up.

**Bella's POV**

"Thanks Jake." I said smiling.

"Take care Bells." He said before pulling away.

I walked up the stairs and walked through the front door, no one was in the living room so I headed upstairs. I knocked on Edwards bedroom door and waited as I held onto my jacket, I looked at the ground as I waited. His door swung open, I looked up to face a very worried Edward. He looked at me for a minute before kissing me on the lips. I gasped as he pulled me towards him so that my stomach pressed against his, but that wasn't hard now a days. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled away, he looked in my eyes and smiled a little.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"No, I'm sorry." I said.

He grabbed my hand leading me into his room, I sat down on the bed taking a deep breath. He walked over and knelt down so he could take my shoes off for me. My feet were beginning to swell more and more now too, I was beginning to feel ready to get this baby out.

"I'm going to go get you some juice." He told me.

"Okay." I said.

I swung my legs up on the bed, I took two pillows and propped my feet up with them trying to get the swelling to go down. I grabbed a magazine and flipped through the latest Celebrity drama, Edward came back in the room and set my glass of Orange Juice on the table smiling.

"Neil Patrick Harris got the twins." I said flipping the page.

He laughed, "I don't know why you read those things."

I shrugged.

He sat on the bed next to me taking my magazine away from me.

"Hey!" I gasped.

"What?" He asked.

"Give it back! I was reading that." I told him.

"No." He said smiling.

"Fine." I said getting off the bed.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"Downstairs." I said leaving the room.

I walked downstairs into the living room and sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. Emmett came in from the kitchen, he looked at me before deciding to sit in a chair instead of the couch. He stared at the TV, I didn't know what was on I just turned it on for the noise.

"Look-" We both said at the same time.

"I-" We both started again.

"You first." I said.

"I didn't mean to annoy you." He said.

"And I didn't mean to be so hormonal." I said.

"Yeah... But you cant really control that." He said.

"I know." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I'm sorry too." I told him.

He got off of the chair and walked over to me smiling, he sat down on the couch next to me and hugged me carefully. I laid my head on his shoulder as we sat there and watched some weird TV show that was on.

…

"Thought I would find you here." Edward said walking through the front door to my house.

"Yeah?" I asked before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Well, I knew you would be here but I knew that you would be eating in the kitchen.

"Ha. Ha." I said rolling my eyes.

"I wasn't trying to imply anything love." He said.

"Sure." I said.

"Really, I wasn't." He said.

"I know." I told him.

"Okay, just as long as you know that." He said.

I just rolled my eyes and let that slide, I was trying not to be so hormonal anymore. Sometimes it worked, other times... Not so much. He took a seat next to me at the table.

"Charlie at work?" He asked.

"As always." I said.

"Want to go to the meadow?" He asked.

"Your going to allow me to go to the meadow?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He said.

"Wow. I'm surprised. Anyway, I cant, I have to get some things done here." I said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Get the nursery ready." I said looking at him like he should know this.

"Oh." He said a little disappointed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Its obviously something, you sounded disappointed." I said putting my sandwich down.

"I just thought that you were going to stay at my house when the baby is born." He said.

"I will, I just want a nursery here too for when I don't stay at your house." I said.

"No, I meant permanently." He said.

I looked at him.

"And you didn't run this by me because..." I said.

"I don't know, I just thought I didn't have too." He said.

This might be one of those times I might not be able to control my hormones...

"So I'm suppose to leave Charlie? Just up and leave him like that?" I asked.

"You can visit?" He said.

"Edward? Do you really think this is going to be a good idea? Who said that Charlie will even allow something like this! We aren't married, he would freak out!" I said.

"So... Marry me." He said.

I stared at him, feeling more angry then shocked.

"That's not how you ask someone to marry you!" I snapped.

"Well its the only way you can move in with me isn't it?" He asked.

"Oh, so we're only going to get married because I'm pregnant and you want me to move in with you? Real romantic Edward!" I growled getting up from the table and storming upstairs to my room.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He yelled following me.

"Really? Cause it sounded just like that!" I hissed.

"Why are you getting so upset?" He asked.

"I'm seven months pregnant! I'm HUGE! I cant see my feet, my clothes don't fit, and I'm freaking out!" I snapped.

"Freaking out about what?" He asked.

"About everything! I don't have the nursery done, I'm still young, I'm not married, and I'm scared to go into labor because I'm nervous and scared that this huge baby wont fit through such a small hole!" I screamed.

He covered his face to hide his laughter.

"And now your laughing at me!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to but you are just too cute for your own good." He said still laughing.

"Stop laughing at me." I said my voice shaking and tears filling my eyes.

He walked over to me and took me in his arms rubbing my back.

"Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you?" He asked.

"Help me through this." I whispered a tear falling down my cheek.

"Of course, I've been here all along haven't I? I'm not going anywhere, I love this baby as if it were my own." He said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you to my love." He said kissing my head.

(**A/N:** **Aww, I love that scene 3)**

...

I was sitting in the living room at the Cullen's house alone, every two weeks they took a family trip up to some mountain and hunted. There was nothing to do and I knew better to leave the house to go get something because the last time I did that didn't quite turn out too well. So I just sat there reading a book that was just laying around the house, it wasn't like there wasn't books in the house. Jasper read a lot and we both sort of read the same types of books so it wasn't hard to find a book that I would like to read. I finally got sick of reading after a total of five minutes and got up to go get something to drink. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge searching for something. I bit my bottom lip trying to decide what I wanted, there was not a lot to chose from so I just grabbed a bottle of water. I went to turn around instead I ran into someone tall and muscular, I screamed bloody murder.

"Hey! Relax! It's just me!" Jake said laughing.

"Jesus Christ Jake!" I hissed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you that bad!" He said.

"You try being in this house alone! It's creepy!" I said.

"Sorry." He said.

"God!" I snapped.

He laughed.

"Stop laughing at me!" I said hitting him playfully.

"I love you Bells." He said engulfing me in a hug.

"Love you too Jake." I said hugging him back.

**An Hour Later**

"What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" Jake asked.

I heard it again, "That!"

"I don't hear anything." He told me.

"It sounded like it was in the kitchen! Go check please!" I said.

"No." He said.

"Please?" I asked.

"You go check." He said.

"I'm telling!" I said getting up from the couch.

I got up laughing as I walked into the kitchen, I dialed Edward's number.

**Edward's POV**

My phone rang, I smiled seeing it was Bella.

"Hello love." I said.

"Hi." She said.

"Put the phone on speaker Edward! I want to say hi too!" Emmett said.

I did.

"Hi Bella!" Emmett said.

"Hi Emmett." She said laughing.

The whole family was listening now too.

"Anything wrong?" I asked her.

"Nope. Jake is over, we were watching some TV." She told me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah, then we heard a strange noise-" She stopped as there was some noise in the background.

"Bella?" I asked.

I heard something like a scream that sounded like Jake yelling, then something slamming against the wall. My heart dropped next when I heard Bella scream bloody murder.

"Let her go!" Jake screamed.

"Make me!" A guy snapped.

"Jake help!" Bella cried.

I looked up at everyone who had the same look of horror as I did, we immediately took off running towards the house.

**Bella's POV**

I was being dragged into the living room by Alex, Jake followed grabbing a hold of my hand and trying to pull me away. I cried as Alex put the knife he had to my neck, Jake froze.

"That's what I thought!" Alex snapped.

"Let her go!" Jake said again growling.

The next thing happened so fast, I saw Alex make a move towards Jake, then Jake collapsed to the ground as Alex pulled the knife out of Jake's side.

"NO! JAKE!" I screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Alex hissed.

He whipped his head towards the window as he heard voices, he began to drag me into the closet with his hand over my mouth. He closed the doors leaving it open a crack so we could see what was going on, I cried as I closed my eyes. He flashed the knife in front of me warning me to shut up or he would so something. I saw Edward, Jasper, and Emmett walk in the house very slowly, they saw Jake on the ground bleeding, Emmett and Edward took him to the couch as Jasper stood in the middle of the room.

I took this opportunity to bite Alex's hand hard, he yelped in pain, I kicked him where it hurt for good measures before throwing the closet doors open. Jasper shot his head towards me as I took off running to him. He caught me in his arms throwing me behind him so Alex wouldn't get me. Emmett and Edward rushed over and made a triangle around me so that no matter what angle Alex took, he wouldn't be able to get to me.

"I think you should leave now," Carlisle said walking in with the rest of the family, "That is, if you can go fast cause the cops are almost here."

I clung to Jasper hiding my face in his back and crying.

"Who are you?" Alex snapped.

"Oh, I'm just her father, and to tell you the truth your pissing me off." Carlisle said.

"Your not her father, I've met her father, hes a cop." He told Carlisle.

"Yeah? Well she's like a daughter to me, and no one messes with my girls." He growled.

The cops tore down the drive way their tires skidding as they came to a abrupt stop, they all rushed in seeing Alex with a knife and immediately stopping.

"Put the weapon down!" One of them shouted.

Alex looked around the room for a couple minutes before realizing that there was no way out of this without screwing himself in the end. He dropped the knife as the cops rushed to put him in hand cuffs, the one who was leading him out of the house was reading him his rights, Alex looked at me as they left.

"Bella." Edward said.

I looked around spotting Jake on the couch.

"JAKE!" I gasped.

I ran over to him kneeling on the ground next to Carlisle who was looking at his wound.

"I'll be fine Bella." Jake winced and screamed out as Carlisle touched his wound.

"He will, wont he?" I asked.

"Yes, he will." Carlisle said.

"Okay." I said.

"Bella." Edward said again.

"I...I think I need some alone time Edward, please? I'm fine." I said.

"Okay," He said nodding, "Take all the time you need.

I walked up to the room and thought about a lot of things before I eventually drifted into sleep.

**Long chapter! And that was because I made you guys wait so long! In return I want LOTS OF REVIEWS! =D Working on new chapters for "Forever" and "Come Back To Me" Next! REVIEW!**


	8. Mistakes and Jokes

**Bella's POV**

Edward came in the room carrying a tray of food, I gave him a small smile as I sat up slowly. He set the tray down in front of me before sitting on the edge of the bed next to me.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Okay..." I said.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked.

"I- I don't know." I said.

"You don't have too, it's fine." He told me.

"I just don't want you to be mad at me." I said looking at my hands.

"I wont be mad at you, for anything." He said setting a hand on my leg.

"I- I was thinking that maybe I should give the baby up for adoption." I said quietly.

He looked at me for a minute obviously not expecting me to say that, he then nodded and looked me in the eyes.

"If that's what you want to do, I'm behind you a hundred and ten percent." He told me.

"Okay." I said.

"Can I asked you one thing though?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

"What caused you to make this decision?" He asked.

"Well, what happened last night has me thinking. If I give the baby up for adoption then maybe Alex will leave us alone." I said tears coming to my eyes.

"Bella, don't make this decision just because you think that Alex will leave us alone. This is a big thing to decide, and you can if you want too. Just do not give this baby up for adoption because you think it will stop Alex from coming around. I can protect you both, my family can protect you both." He explained.

I nodded.

"Now, are you hungry?" He asked.

"Surprisingly I'm not." I told him.

"That's fine." He said.

…

I walked downstairs to see everyone in the living room, Esme and Carlisle smiled, Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, and Edward was looking out the window. I went to sit next to Alice and Rosalie, but they were giving me death glares.

"Everything okay?" I asked confused.

"I cant believe you are thinking about giving the baby up for adoption! How could you even think about that Bella!" Alice yelled.

"Alice!" Esme snapped.

"No! I'm already planning the baby shower mom!" She snapped back.

"Yeah, she's ruining everything by thinking only of herself." Rosalie said glaring at me.

I could feel my airway shut as I started to gasp for air, I looked around the room feeling everything going in slow motion. I pushed my way past Edward who had walked over to me and ran outside. I ran over to my truck and got it digging my phone out of my pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"I want to come home!" I cried.

"Bella?" Renee asked.

"I want to come home!" I repeated.

"What happened?" She asked her mom voice coming in.

I explained everything that happened.

"And then Rosalie and Alice basically told me that I was selfish for even thinking about putting the baby up for adoption!" I cried into the phone.

"Look, I love you honey but maybe you should sleep on it." She told me.

I ignored Edward as he climbed in the passenger seat.

"No! Mom I want to come home! Please come get me!" I begged.

"Honey I would, you know that, but we live in Florida now! It's not that easy to just come and get you." She said.

I wiped my eyes before sobbing again.

"Just go to Charlies for the night and sleep on it, and if you still want to come home in a couple of days I will make arrangements to come and get you." She told me.

"Thank you." I said.

"I love you my baby." She said.

"I love you too mom." I said.

I hung up the phone and sat there waiting for Edward to start.

"Is she coming to get you?" He asked.

"No." I told him.

"Look, Bella they didn't-"

"No! Don't start Edward! You don't get to apologize for them or stick up for them! They said it and it hurt!" I yelled.

"I know it did-"

"No you don't! You aren't going though this and have what you thought were your sisters and friends tell you that your selfish! I have to make this decision Edward! Not- OW!" I gasped grabbing my stomach.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine." I said through the pain.

"Is it a contraction?" He asked.

"I- I don't know." I said.

"Okay, just breathe. Breathe and relax, I'm not mad at you or going to argue with you, just relax." He said.

I took a few deep breaths and relaxed, it seemed to work, whatever the pain was didn't come back.

…

Alice and Rosalie ended up apologizing for what they said to me the next day when I came back to the Cullen's. Everyone told me that they were behind me on any decision I make about the baby, I ended up crying for a half an hour at how well they were treating me. I called Renee to tell her that I was staying and that she didn't need to come and get me. We ended talking for a while covering all the things she had missed and what I wanted to do about the baby. Esme made me dinner around five that night, the family usually sat with me when I ate. I played with my food for a few minutes before looking at them.

"I made up my mind on the baby." I said.

"What ever you want to do Bella we are here for you." Esme said.

"I know." I said.

"Go on Bella." Carlisle said.

"I'm going to keep the baby." I said.

Everyone smiled and screamed in excitement, I was swallowed up by hugs after that.

"We promise to not let anything harm you or the baby, ever!" Alice said as she squeezed me.

"Thanks." I said laughing.

"I'm glad you decided to keep the baby." Rose said hugging me.

"Me too." I said.

…

"I'm home!" I yelled once I got into the house.

"We're upstairs!" Alice yelled back.

I took off my shoes first and put them by the door before slipping my coat off and hanging it up, I walked upstairs tired from work. I finally went back after being off for a while, it wasn't too bad, just a little tiring. I walked upstairs and walked down the hall, there was a light on in the guest room. I walked over to it seeing Edward and Emmett working on putting together a crib, Alice and Rosalie were working on painting a wall, Esme was putting things on a changing table and Carlisle and Jasper were talking about something. Tears came to my eyes, they were doing all this for me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Bella! Ta da!" Alice said with a paint roller in one hand.

I walked into the room and looked around, the walls were painted a nice yellow and neutral color, a changing table sat against a wall that was already painted and dried. The drawers were already full of diapers and wipes and a few pairs of extra clothes. I covered my mouth as Edward stood up and came over to me wrapping his arms around me.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I think you guys didn't have to do this for me." I said my voice shaking.

"Well we knew we didn't _have_ to, we wanted too!" Alice said smiling.

"I was just planning on putting a crib or bassinet in Edward's room." I told them.

"Nonsense! I want my grand baby to have their own room." Esme said smiling.

"Well, thank you." I said hugging her.

"You're quite welcome." She said.

"How was work?" Edward asked laying his hands on my stomach.

"Good." I said.

"Any problems?" He asked.

"No. I actually managed to get a lot done! It was like when I got there I had this burst of energy for some reason." I said laughing.

"It's normal." Alice said.

I looked at her weird, "How would you know?"

"I've been reading books on pregnancy." She said grinning.

"That's not weird at all." I told her.

"Shut up." She said going back to painting.

"You shouldn't be in here with the paint fumes." Edward said.

"Where am I going to go?" I asked.

"Why don't you go relax, I'll finish the crib with Emmett and then I'll come fix your dinner." He told me.

"Fine." I said giving him a kiss before leaving.

I walked downstairs and sat on the couch, I turned the TV on for noise and grabbed a magazine. I crossed my legs opening the magazine, I flipped through the pages while I waited for Edward to get done upstairs. My phone vibrated once, I picked it up reading the text.

_Hi._ Jake texted.

I smiled texting back,_ Hey_

_What's going on?_

_Nothing much, reading a magazine._

_Haha, sounds fun..._

_Not really, what's up with you?_

_The pack kicked me out._

_WHAT? WHY?_

_Long story._

_Come over?_

_Am I allowed too?_

_Of course!_

_Okay, be there in five._

_Okay_

…

"Jake, what happened?" I asked as we sat in the back yard on the bench.

"The pack didn't believe me, they didn't believe me when I told them that you were raped. They think its Edward's baby some how..." He said.

"What? How?" I asked.

"Hey, I know, its crazy. Well they wanted to come over here and hurt you, so you would miscarry and things wouldn't turn out bad. Well, I stuck up for you and they didn't like it. Sam started to mouth off and say rude things about you and I... I kind of attacked him." He explained.

"You attacked Sam?" I asked shocked.

"I wasn't about to stand there and let him talk about you like that." He said.

"Wow. Is this what the problem was?" I asked.

"No. It was something else." He said.

"Can you tell me?" I asked looking at him.

"I don't see why not..." He said.

He sat there and told me how Leah had came on to him, he tried to turn her down without hurting her but she wasn't letting it go. She went to Sam in tears telling him how Jake had trapped her in a corner and raped her, well this wasn't true but like always they believed Leah over Jake. They beat him, they beat him and ignored his pleas to believe him. Well next after he went and pushed Leah around and yelled at her, that's when he was at risk of getting thrown out. He told me that this just pushed the limit and the officially told him he was out.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah..." He whispered.

"I'm sorry Jake." I said.

"I don't know, maybe its for the best." He said.

"But it was your pack Jake." I said.

"It's not mine, it's Sam's pack." He told me.

"Are you still a werewolf?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll always be a werewolf no matter if I'm in a pack or not." He said.

"That's good... I guess." I said.

"So how are you?" He asked.

"I'm doing good." I said nodding.

"Cullen treating you good?" He asked.

"Yeah, they all are, they actually are putting a nursery together as we speak." I said smiling.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, Alice's idea I'm sure." I said laughing a little.

"Bella." He said.

I looked at him to find his face close to mine, I looked in his eyes unsure of what was going to happen. He leaned forward his eyes closing slightly, I felt his lips press against mine. My eyes went wide as my mind screamed no but them more he kissed me my hormones kicked in and my body screamed yes. I gasped as he put his hand on my thigh.

"Jake." I gasped.

"What?" He mumbled before going to kiss my neck.

"What- what are you doing?" I asked trying to get my mind back.

"You don't like it?" He asked.

"I- I'm seeing Edward... I- I-" I couldn't finish, my body told me to shut up, that Edward would never do this.

I closed my eyes seeing a million things that could happen, all ending in me sleeping with Jake. I gasped and pushed myself away from him, my brain winning this battle.

"What?" He asked.

"I- I-" I looked around not sure what to do.

"Bella-"

"You need to go... I- I shouldn't have let it get that far it was my body talking. Just go Jake. Please." I said before getting off the bench and running in the house.

I slammed the back door and leaned against it closing my eyes. _What did I just do?_ I thought, I ran my fingers through my hair as Edward walked in. He looked at me and smiled, I felt my stomach turn.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" I gasped as I ran to the bathroom.

I ran into the living room, ran into Carlisle almost knocking him down and slammed the bathroom door before throwing up into the toilet. I gasped as I threw up again feeling Edward come and hold my hair back.

"Jake kissed me!" I gasped.

"_What_?" He asked.

"And I didn't stop him!" I gasped before another round came up.

I could feel Edward stop breathing but he didn't stop holding my hair, I sat up once I was finished. I looked at him tears running down my eyes. He stood up and walked out of the room without a word, oh god.

"Edward! Stop!" I gasped.

"He kissed you? And you didn't stop him?" He asked.

"I didn't want too!" I said.

He looked at me with huge eyes.

"Oh god! That came out wrong!" I said slapping my hands over my mouth.

"You didn't want to stop?" He asked.

"No! I didn't want to kiss him! Edward please believe me!" I said.

His eyes were black as he took a few steps back before leaving the house, I covered my mouth with my hand setting the other one on my stomach. I felt the room spin, I saw Carlisle walk in the room only there was two of him.

"Bella?" He asked, of course he heard all that, the whole house did.

"I... I don't feel too good." I said before falling backwards.

…

I woke up in Carlisle's office/personal hospital room, I still felt light headed as I sat up slowly.

"Careful." Carlisle said walking over to me.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

"You passed out after-"

"Ugh, please don't remind me about that part." I said.

"He's back." He told me.

I frowned looking at my hands.

"He said he's not ready to see you though, he just wants to know if your fine." He said.

I nodded.

"Want me to go tell him?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

He left and I immediately burst into tears, I screwed up, I screwed up big time. He didn't even want to see me, and that was unlike him, that's how I knew this was bad.

**A Couple of Hours Later**

"Here's some crackers Bella." Alice said walking into the living room.

"Thanks." I said.

I saw Edward come down the stairs and sit down on one of them watching but I ignored it. Alice sat down on the couch next to me turning the TV on, I opened the crackers taking a bite out of one of them.

"You sure you don't want me to make you real food?" She asked.

"I told you I wasn't feeling good." I said.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She said.

I saw Edward stand up and walk over.

"Alice, would you leave us alone?" He asked.

She nodded before getting up and walking into the kitchen, Edward sat down where she was sitting and turned the TV off. I looked down that the bag of crackers fighting the tears back.

"I'm sorry." He said looking at me.

I didn't say or do anything.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like that." He said.

"And I didn't mean to let it go that far Edward!" I snapped out of no where.

"I know." He said.

"I- It was my body that wouldn't let me stop." I said my cheeks burning.

"I know, you have hormones that made you do that, Carlisle talked to me about it." He said.

"Oh god." I said covering my face.

"It wasn't pretty for me either you know." He said laughing.

I laughed and looked at him, he stroked my cheek.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I told him.

…

"How are you doing Bella?" Esme asked walking into the living room.

"Okay." I said.

"Still feel sick?" She asked.

"Nope." I told her.

"That's good." She said.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"To the store to get a few things for you for supper." She said.

"Can you get some ice cream?" I asked.

"Sure." She said smiling before leaving.

I went back to reading my book, I was in the middle of the page and about to flip it when I felt a sharp pain. I closed my eyes until it ended, I took a deep breath before going back to reading. Another pain came a few minutes ago that made me gasp and drop my book. I clutched the couch squeezing my eyes shut, I breathed once it was over.

"Edward!" I screamed.

He came running down the stairs, "What?"

"I... I think it might be time." I gasped.

His eyes widened as he ran over to me, "You sure?"

"I think I'm having contractions." I said feeling another pain come, only it wasn't as painful.

"Okay, relax, lets go to the hospital." He said helping me up.

"My bag!" I said.

"Got it." He said slinging it over his shoulder.

**Thirty Minutes Later:**

"Bella. It's fine." Edward said trying not to laugh at me.

"I cant believe I cant tell the difference between indigestion and contractions." I said as he drove us home.

"I'm sure its happened to other people before." He told me.

"Yeah, and I'm sure they all felt like idiots after too." I said.

"Bella..."

"Stop saying my name! I want this kid out of me." I said jabbing my stomach.

"I know you do, but it seems like this little one doesn't want out." He said.

"Well, I hate to tell it but it cant stay in there forever." I said.

He laughed as he pulled into the driveway.

"I'm glad we didn't tell the family." I said getting out of the car.

"Yeah, Emmett would never let you live it down." He said.

"Hey Bella! Have indigestion?" Emmett asked laughing as we walked in the house.

I groaned, "Alice!"

"I'm sorry!" She said hitting Emmett.

"No giving her a hard time Emmett!" Edward said.

"I'm not the one who cant tell indigestion from contractions." He said.

"Emmett!" Edward snapped.

I groaned sitting on the couch, this was going to be a long night...

**Long chapter! So I better get A LOT of reviews! If I don't get at least four I'm not going to update! I'm sick of no one reviewing anymore!**


	9. Perfect

**Edward's POV**

"She's so miserable." I sighed sitting at the island in the kitchen.

"She's getting close to the end, most women are miserable at this time." Carlisle told me.

"I don't know what do for her, shes always uncomfortable, its too hot for her not matter what I do. I finally got her to sleep after an hour of her crying because her back hurt so bad." I told them.

"It'll pass." Esme said giving me a sympathetic look.

"Have you hunted Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Not in the past couple weeks." I told him.

"You need to go hunting, especially now that there's going to be another human in the house." He told me.

"I can handle it." I told him.

"Like you handled it when you almost attacked her that one time?" He asked.

I sighed, "She could go into labor when I'm gone."

"And we will call you if that happens." Esme said.

"Fine." I said before walking out of the house.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward?" I asked walking down the stairs.

"He went hunting." Esme said.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked, he was sitting on the couch with Esme.

"Miserable, it's so hot in here." I groaned.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Can't you induce me?" I asked.

"Well, your not past your actual due date so I don't think I should." He told me.

I groaned.

"The baby will come out sooner or later Bella, I promise." He said.

"Yeah, yeah." I said walking into the kitchen.

I walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of water before taking a seat at the table, I took a deep breath and laid a hand on my stomach. My cell phone rang, It was Charlie.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bells, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Ready to have this child." I said.

He laughed, "Listen, I have something to ask you but you might not like it."

"Okay." I said slowly.

Edward walked in the back door and looked at me confused.

"Alex wants to be in the delivery room when you have the baby." He said not wasting time.

"What?" I yelled.

"He said that's his only request, that he's the father and he deserves to see his own child born. He kind of has a point." He told me.

My eyes widened, "What? No! I don't want him in there!"

"Bella, you have to think of what's best." He said.

"Why the hell are you even considering this dad! He raped me! There's no way in hell I want him in there!" I snapped, Edward took a seat in front of me.

"Bella, I don't agree with it! I'm just telling you that's what he wants." He said.

"No. He is not going to be in the delivery room, he raped me, he doesn't get to see his child because he isn't the father, Edward is." I told him.

"Okay." He said.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I upset you." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

I hung up and ran my fingers through my hair.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"Alex wanted to be in the delivery room when I give birth." I told him.

"Like hell he will be." He said.

"I know, that's what I said." I told him.

"Well, its over now so don't stress about it. No going into labor early." He told me rubbing my stomach.

"It's going to be weird to not have the baby in me." I said.

"I bet." He said.

I smiled.

…

"That was good Esme, thank you." I said putting my plate in the sink.

"Your welcome Bella." She said.

I walked into the living room to see Jake talking to Edward.

"Jake..." I said shocked.

"Bella." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just came to apologize to you and Edward, I shouldn't have kissed you." He said.

"It's fine Jake." I told him.

"No, I crossed a line that I shouldn't have." He said.

I nodded not wanting to argue about it.

"Anyway, it wont happen again." He said.

I felt a twinge of pain in my stomach, and unfortunately Edward caught it.

"Bella?" He asked walking over to me.

"I'm fine." I said setting a hand on my back and stretching.

"Is it a contraction?" He asked.

"I... I don't think so." I said closing my eyes.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital." He said.

"No, really Edward, I'm fine." I told him.

He sighed, "Okay, but if you have more than one then we're going."

"Okay." I said.

"At least sit down." He said.

I walked over to the couch and sat down, Edward grabbed a pillow and put it on the coffee table. He helped me prop my feet up on the table as he handed me the remote to the TV. Jake said bye to both of us before heading out of the house. Edward sat down on the couch next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, I laid my head down on his shoulder. He rubbed my arm lightly giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Are we ready?" I whispered.

"For the baby?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I think so." He told me.

I nodded.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"For the baby to come out? Yes. The rest of it? I'm not so sure." I said.

"You will make an amazing mother." He said.

"I hope so." I said.

…

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Charlie said sitting at the desk I usually sit at.

"Just wanted to stop in to see if you needed anything." I told him.

"You shouldn't be on your feet, you could drop that baby any minute!" He said.

"Good, I'm ready for it to come out." I said laughing a little trying to ignore the fact that Alex was watching.

"Here sit." He said pulling a chair around.

"Thanks." I said sitting down.

"Your not thinking of coming back to work yet are you? Cause you need rest." He said.

"Oh no, just wanted to see if you needed anything." I told him.

"Nope, Billy had Jake drop some food that he made a lot of over last night, so I should be good for a week." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"Listen Bella, I know you have been thinking about this, and if you want to go stay with Edward and his family when the baby is born... I'm okay with it." He said.

I knew Charlie had a hard time saying this cause he didn't exactly _like_ Edward, but I loved him and he knew now that he couldn't split us up. And he didn't exactly like the sound of hearing a baby cry all hours of the night, we both knew that was one of the reasons he offered to let me stay at the Cullen's house.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"You think the Cullen's would mind?" He asked.

"I'll talk it over with Esme and Carlisle tonight but I'm sure they wont mind." I said.

"You'll bring the baby by?" He asked.

"Of course! Your the grandpa aren't you?" I asked.

"Grandpa. Wow." He said smiling.

I smiled back tears coming to my eyes.

"Aw come on! I didn't mean to make you cry!" He said starting to panic.

"I'm fine." I said trying to hold them back.

"Here." He said handing me a tissue.

"Thanks." I said using it.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be, the littlest things get me upset these days, especially now that I'm farther along." I said.

"How's Edward handling all this?" He asked.

"He has been amazing dad, he's been by my side through it all." I told him.

"Good." He said.

I was about to reply when a pain shot through me.

"Bella?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Are you having a contraction? Are you going into labor?" He asked.

"No, it just kicked, that's all." I said.

"You should get home." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"Did you drive yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

He nodded, "Just be careful."

"I will." I said.

…

I was getting out of my truck when another pain came, I let out a tiny scream of pain before bending over and holding myself up with the truck.

"Bella!" I heard Jasper yell before running over to me.

"I... I think I'm have contractions." I gasped.

"EDWARD!" He yelled.

Edward ran out of the house and over to us, he looked at me worried.

"Bella! What's wrong?" He asked.

"I- OW!" I gasped.

"She thinks shes have contractions." Jasper answered for me.

"We should go to the hospital." He said.

"No! I'm fine." I said once the pain ended.

"Bella, you could be in labor!" He said.

"Edward, my water hasn't- Oh!" I said as a gush of water rushed down my legs.

"Now it has, let's go." Jasper said.

"Oh God." I said.

Edward picked me up and put him in his Volvo, Jasper climbed into the drivers seat as Edward took the back with me. I felt another pain hit and gasped, Edward took my hand and I squeezed it.

"Hey, we're on the way to the hospital. Bella's water broke, yeah, okay." Jasper said into his cell phone.

I tried to do the breathing that Alice told me to do, something that stupid book told her to do.

"Carlisle and the family are on the way." Jasper told us.

"Call Charlie!" I gasped.

"Esme is doing that." He said.

"Okay, okay good." I said.

…

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Edward snapped angrily at the desk clerk.

"I'm sorry, all the rooms are full right now. We are trying to clear them up." She told him.

"But my father-"

"I don't care who your father is, I wouldn't care if he was head of this hospital, there's no room right now!" She snapped.

"So my girlfriend is suppose to give birth in the waiting room?" He asked.

"Edward!" I cried out in the middle of a painful contraction.

"Listen, we are trying our best to get your girlfriend a room but there was a huge accident and all of the rooms are full. So please _sit_ down and wait like everyone else has too!" She said trying to calm down.

"Oh God, I'm going to die!" I cried.

"Edward could you get your ass over here and help her!" Jasper snapped.

"Fine. Thank you." He said before coming over to me.

He knelt down in front of me, he wiped the tears from my eyes as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Help me." I cried.

"I wish I could, I wish I could take the pain away." He said.

I felt the pain ease up as the family rushed in, Edward told Carlisle what was going on and he went to go deal with it.

"I want a room." I said.

"He's trying to get us a room." He told me.

I took a deep breath, "This is really happening."

"Yeah... It is." He said smiling.

Alice was actually calm, I expected her to be jumping off the walls but she wasn't. She was calm which relaxed me not having to watch her be excited while I was in pain. It was probably something she read in the book, to not stress the mom out.

…

"Breathe." Edward said pushing hair from my face.

I closed my eyes blowing out air as I arched my back, we finally got a room a half an hour ago. Carlisle checked me and told me that I was dilated to three, I didn't know if it was my extremely low pain tolerance or if it hurt like this for everyone but I was crying cause it hurt so much. Esme walked in with a cup full of ice chips, she set them on the side table.

"How are you doing Bella?" She asked.

"It hurts." I said.

"I know, just try to breathe through them like Alice told you too." She said.

"I should have read those books." I said.

"It doesn't make a difference now, it might not have helped you any way." She said.

"I want this to go faster." I said closing my eyes again.

"It will, before you know it you'll be pushing." She told me.

She kissed my forehead before walking out of the room. I took a deep breath and rested my head on Edward's shoulder. He kissed my forehead and rubbed my stomach, this was really happening.

"We're having a baby." I whispered.

"Yeah." He said.

I looked up at him, "Are you happy?" I asked.

"Of course! Bella, you are giving me the one thing I thought I would never have! And I know technically it isn't my baby but I will be a better father to it then that low life that did this to you. I love this baby mine or not mine, you have given me everything." He told me.

Tears came to my eyes, "Thank you."

"No thank you." He said giving me a light kiss.

Another contraction hit and I tensed up, he let me squeeze his hand as I breathed through it.

…

"Your at five." Carlisle said.

"Oh come on! Come out already!" I groaned.

"This kid wants to take its sweet ol' time." Carlisle laughed.

"I'm glad you think its funny." I snapped.

"Sorry." He said.

"No, I didn't mean to snap at you." I said.

"If it makes you feel better you can snap at me all you want." He said smiling.

I smiled a little back at him. I reached for the ice chips and popped a couple in my mouth, Edward turned the TV on and flipped through the channels before eventually turning it off.

"Am I boring you?" I asked laying my hands on my stomach.

"No, no, just seeing what was on." He said.

"You can go do something else if you want, it's going to be a while." I told him.

"Bella, I'm fine." He said.

"Okay." I said.

He smiled at me.

"Oh god." I gasped feeling a contraction coming.

"Breathe." He said.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out slowly, I squeezed Edward's hand waiting for him to tell me that it is over.

"Is it over yet?" I gasped.

"Almost.." He said.

"Oh god, it hurts." I said.

"And... Done.." He said.

I breathed relaxing and letting his hand go, he brushed my hair out of my face. I rested my head against the pillows and closed my eyes.

"You tired?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah.."

"Want me to ask about the epidural?" He asked.

"I don't know, I kind of want to do this without it." I said.

"Okay, that's fine." He said.

…

**Edward's POV**

I was standing there watching Bella suffer through another contraction, they were getting more painful now. I wanted to tell her that maybe she should try the pain medication, that there was nothing wrong with taking it.

"Okay, let's see how far along you are." A doctor that we didn't know said walking in the room.

"Who.. Who are you?" Bella asked.

"Dr. Henry, Dr. Cullen is busy with a patient." He said sitting on the stool.

I looked at Bella who looked terrified. I kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand.

"I'm just going to check you and he should be back soon." He said.

"Okay." She said.

She shifted uncomfortably as he checked her.

"Ow!" She gasped.

"Sorry." He said.

She relaxed again, but only for a minute.

"OW!" She gasped again sitting up.

"Sorry." He repeated.

"Have you done this before?" I snapped.

"Once or twice." He said.

"Once or twice? Please stop, will wait for my father." I told him.

"Your father?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm Dr. Cullen's son now please step back from her." I told him.

He did as he was asked, "I was only checking her."

"Well you were starting to hurt her and that's not something I'm okay with." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

He left the room after apologizing again, I sighed and walked back over to Bella. She looked up at me, I kissed her on her lips gently.

…

"Won't be long now Bella." Carlisle said.

"Thank god." She said.

Carlisle smiled before walking out of the room leaving me and Bella alone in the room. I rubbed her stomach before stroking her cheek lightly. I saw her face tense up as a contraction hit, I grabbed her hand and let her squeeze it how ever hard she needed too, it wasn't like she could hurt me.

"Breathe." I told her.

"It hurts." She cried.

"I know, breathe it will help." I said.

**Bella's POV**

I was resting in between contractions like Carlisle told me too, but it was hard to do since they were getting closer and more intense as time went on. I was now at eight centimeters and it was just a matter of time before I could start to push.

"I brought you more ice chips." Alice said walking in.

"Thank you." I said.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"Okay, I guess." I said.

"I'll go update the family." She said before leaving.

I was surprised she didn't stay longer, but that thought didn't stay long, I start to feel sick to my stomach.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"I don't feel so good." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to puke!" I gasped.

Edward was to the door and back in less than five seconds with the trash can, he got it to me just in time before I started to throw up. At the same time a painful contraction hit, it wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world having a contraction and throwing up at the same time. I heard the door open as I finished puking, I wiped my mouth and looked up to see Carlisle standing there.

"Is that normal?" Edward asked.

"How many times have you thrown up Bella?" He asked.

"Just this once." I said.

"Its normal, when the contractions get worse women to throw up." He told us.

I took a deep breath and laid back down, Edward put the trash can back by the door and walked over to me. Carlisle put some gloves on before sitting on the stool, a nurse walked in and stood by him while he checked me. I started to feel some pressure but just assumed that was from him checking me.

"Nurse, can you go let my family know that my daughter is starting to push?" He asked smiling at me.

"Yes doctor." She said before leaving.

"It's finally time?" I asked.

"Yep, your fully dilated." He said.

I took another deep breath and looked up at Edward who smiled.

"Okay, when I tell you to push, I want you to push hard okay?" He said.

I nodded.

"Okay, and push!" He said looking at the monitor that was tracking my contractions.

I pushed squeezing Edwards hand.

"Good bare down." He said.

I pushed before I stopped and gasped for air.

"Is it suppose to hurt this bad?" I gasped.

Carlisle chuckled, "It'll be over soon, ready to push again?"

I nodded before pushing letting out a scream of pain, I pushed harder wanting this to be over.

"And stop." He said.

I laid my head down on the pillow breathing, Edward wiped my forehead off and told me that he loved me.

"Ready, and push!" Carlisle said.

I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed as I pushed, I heard the door to the room open and the nurse walk back in. She started to get things ready for the baby once it was born. I cried out in pain as I stopped pushing.

"Your doing good Bella, a few more pushes and the baby will be here." He told me.

I nodded, I saw Carlisle look at the machine and then to me, I didn't need him to tell me that it was time to push because I could feel it. I pushed as hard as I could hoping that it would make this go faster, I dug my nails into Edward's hand knowing that I couldn't hurt him. I pushed harder before stopping and taking a break.

"One more good big push should do it Bella. Give it all you have." He told me.

I nodded before pushing harder then I have ever pushed, I heard Edward encourage me but I wasn't paying attention, the pain was horrible and I wanted this baby out.

"And stop." Carlisle told me.

I stopped pushing before I heard the sound of a baby cry fill the room, I gasped as Carlisle held up a baby.

"It's a boy." He said smiling.

I looked at the baby with wide eyes, it was a boy.

"You want to cut the cord Edward?" He asked.

"Sure." Edward said.

Edward went and cut the cord looking at the screaming baby in Carlisle hands, Carlisle handed the baby to the nurse so he could finish with me.

"It's a boy." I whispered looking over to the table where the nurse was wrapping him.

"Yeah. We have a boy." Edward said smiling.

"A perfect little boy." I whispered watching him cry while the nurse did what she need to do.

**You guys should be happy, not only am I updating without getting 4 reviews, I gave you a LONG chapter! So I better get LOTS of reviews in return! Please and thank you =] **


	10. Visitors

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, you have a visitor." Carlisle said softly standing by the door.

"Okay." I said nodding letting him know it was fine.

Jake walked through the door smiling at Carlisle before Carlisle left, I smiled and sat up slowly closing my eyes. He had a vase of flowers.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just sore." I said.

He walked over to the bed, he handed me the flowers, the doors opened and Edward stood by the door watching.

"Their beautiful!" I said smelling the flowers.

He smiled, "It was the least I could do."

"Thanks." I said.

A cry filled the room as the baby started to cry.

"May I?" He asked.

"Of course." I said pushing my hair behind my ear.

He walked over to the plastic bassinet thing and picked him up carefully.

"Hey little man, I'm your Uncle Jacob, but you can call me Jake." He said holding the baby carefully in his arms.

He looked so small in Jake's big arms, I laughed as I watched him rock him.

"You know, you don't seem like the baby person." I said.

"You kidding? I love babies." He said smiling.

I smiled.

"Does he have a name?" He asked.

"Matthew." I said.

"Nice strong name." He said.

He bounced Matthew up and down gently, I smiled watching him.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said starting to get out of the bed.

"Need help?" He asked walking over to me.

"I got it." I said wincing from being sore.

"Where's Edward?" He asked.

"He went to hunt." I said.

"Figures, he should be here helping you." He said.

"Jake don't start." I said walking into the bathroom.

I finished what I needed to do in the bathroom before heading back into the room, I saw Edward take the baby from Jake carefully.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Billy just called, he needs me home." Jake said.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"It was really nice seeing you and the baby Bella." He said coming over to hug me gently.

"Don't be a stranger. He's going to need his Uncle Jake around." I said hugging him back.

"He'll need me, or you'll need me?" He asked.

"Both." I said smiling.

He smiled, "I'll see you later."

"Bye." I said.

I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around him laying my head on his chest, he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm ready to go home." I said.

"You'll get to in a few days." He said.

"I know." I said.

**A Few Days Later**

It was three in the morning and Matthew wouldn't stop crying, he was crying and I was crying because I couldn't get him to stop crying. Edward walked in the room, he's been really careful and made sure he hunted more often now until he got used to things.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked seeing me crying.

"He wont stop crying! I've tried everything that stupid book said too! I cant do this, how am I suppose to be a good mom if I cant make him stop crying!" I sobbed.

"Here, let me have him. Go get some sleep, you need it." He said.

I handed him Matthew wiping the tears away before heading back to his room, I climbed back in bed and covered up. I listened to Edward whisper to Matthew through the baby monitor before I slowly fell asleep.

…

I woke to the sound of voices downstairs, I groaned turning on my side and pulling the covers over my head. But it was too late, I sighed and sat up. I yawned slowly walking out of the room, I was still a little bit sore. I walked into the nursery and over to the crib to find Matthew squirming, I smiled.

"Hey little man, seems we were both woken up huh?" I said.

I bent down and picked him up carefully, I had no idea that Renee, Phil and Charlie were watching from the doorway. I carefully laid him on the changing table, I looked around for diapers while making sure he wouldn't flip off. He let out a little cry, I grabbed a diaper before starting to unsnap his onesie.

"Bare with me little man, I've never done this before and I'm new." I whispered.

It wasn't as hard as I thought, I finished changing him before snapping him back up and tossing the old diaper in the trash. I picked him up carefully like the nurse told me too and rocked him a little. I turned around to put him back in the crib to see my parents standing there.

"Mom! Dad!" I said.

"Oh Bella! Look at you!" Renee said before rushing to give me a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just had to come down to see my first grandchild! Can I hold him?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

I carefully put Matthew in her arms, I smiled before going to give Phil and Charlie a hug. Renee slowly bounced Matthew as she whispered to him, I smiled before going to straighten up the changing table I reached up to grab something on the shelf above before I gasped in pain and bent over a little.

"Bella?" Renee said.

"I'm fine, just sore still." I said.

"Here, sit down." She said pulling the rocking chair over.

I walked over to it before sitting down. Once everyone held Matthew, Renee put him back in the crib.

"Should I go get Edward?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine." I said.

"Your not pushing yourself too hard are you?" She asked.

"No mom." I said.

"Okay, okay. Just making sure." She said.

…

"Carlisle?" I asked knocking on his open bedroom door.

"Oh Bella! Come in!" He said smiling.

I smiled walking in.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Can you show me how to swaddle him again?" I asked.

"Sure! Bring my little grandson over here." He said.

I walked over to the bed and gently laid him down.

"What's going on? Whats wrong with him?" Edward asked walking in.

"Nothing, just showing Bella how to swaddle the baby again." Carlisle said.

Edward came and stood next to me at the bed and watched.

"First you want to fold a corner of the blanket down, then you want to lay Matthew in the middle where his head is above the edge." He said.

He gently placed Matthew in the middle of the blanket.

"Next, you want to take the left side of the blanket and wrap it snugly around him, make sure his right arm is wrapped close to the body. Then lift his left arm and tuck the blanket under his body." He told us.

I nodded as he showed us.

"Bring the bottom of the blanket up and either fold the edge back or tuck it into the first swathe. Then your going to pull the last corner of the blanket across his chest, securing his left arm near his body."

He did that, I watched closely trying to memorize this.

"Last, your going to tuck the blanket under his back as far as it will go. And your done, make sure you keep him snugly wrapped up when you pick him up and you have yourself a swaddled baby." He said as he picked Matthew up smiling.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anytime." He said smiling.

He handed Matthew back to me, I took him carefully before smiling and walking out of the room with Edward. He followed me to the nursery where I laid Matthew down in the crib, I walked out of the room flipping off the light switch. I walked into Edwards room and laid down on the bed, Edward smiled at me before crawling in bed.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Kinda." I said.

"You should go to sleep." He said.

"Where are my parents staying?" I asked.

"In the guest room, Charlie went home." He told me.

"Okay." I said.

I rolled on my side and laid my head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around me tightly as he began to hum my lullaby.

…

I sat up slowly looking at the clock: 2:34 AM. I sighed standing up slowly and walking across the room flipping the light on to the nursery. I walked over to the crib and lifted a screaming Matthew out, I yawned walking out of the room and downstairs. I walked into the kitchen flipping the light on, I walked to the cabinet getting the formula out. I juggled making a bottle and not dropping Matthew at the same time. I heated the bottle to the right temperature before heading back upstairs. I walked in the nursery and sat in the rocking chair before starting to feed him.

"Bella?" Renee said yawning.

"I'm sorry, did he wake you?" I asked.

"No, well yeah, but its fine. Need any help?" She asked.

"I got it. He's hungry, go to sleep mom. He should go back down after I feed him." I told her.

"You know how to burp him?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay, you can wake me at anytime Bella if you need me." She said.

I nodded, "Thanks."

Edward and his family had to "sleep" while Renee and Phil were here, that was the only reason I was up right now. I did get up with him during the night, but most of the time Edward wouldn't let me, he wanted me to sleep. I finished feeding and burping him before putting him back to bed. I made sure the baby monitor was still on and working before looking down at Matthew.

"Bed time." I whispered as he looked up at me.

I smiled before turning to leave, I flipped off the light and shut the door before heading back to Edward's room. Edward was sitting in bed and reading a book, he smiled at me before I climbed back in bed. I yawned pulling the covers back over me, I kissed him before laying down with my back towards him.

**The Next Morning**

"Edward!" I snapped.

"Yeah?" He called.

Renee was in the nursery feeding Matthew for me, while I was cleaning it.

"You didn't refill the freaking diaper thing!" I snapped.

He walked in and stood at the doorway.

"Sorry." He said.

I rolled my eyes muttering, "Whatever."

"Whats wrong Bella?" He asked.

"Nothing, you can go back to doing whatever you were doing now." I told him.

"No, cause your upset about something." He said.

"I'm upset because this is the third time I've had to refill this stupid thing." I said.

"I'm sorry, I'll fill it next time." He said.

"Okay." I said.

He rolled his eyes before leaving, I shook my head before putting the teddy bear back on the changing table. I sighed and walked out of the room, I walked down the stairs to find Edward outside. I opened and shut the front door before going to stand next to him.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine." He said.

"No, its not. I'm stressed and I took it out on you." I said.

"Bella, really. It's fine." He said smiling.

"Okay." I said.

…

"We're going to see grandpa! Yeah." I said smiling as I lifted Matthew in his car seat off the couch.

I walked outside and loaded him in the back of the car, I looked down at him once I had him strapped in.

"Yeah, you don't care. All you want to do is sleep." I said before shutting his door.

I climbed into the drivers side buckling up, I started the car and drove to the police station. Once I was there I unloaded him and walked up to the door, I said thanks to the officer who held the door open for me.

"Oooohhh! Look at the baby!" Officer Jackson squealed.

I laughed, "Yep. Here he is." I said.

"Oh he is just precious!" He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"He's at your desk." He told me.

"Thanks." I said as I started to walk down there.

I walked right past Alex ignoring him.

"Hey grandpa." I said lifting Matthew up and setting him down on the desk.

"What a surprise!" Charlie said smiling.

"I have nothing to do so I thought I would come visit you." I said.

"Nothing?" He asked.

"Yeah, well I guess I _could_ do laundry and clean up the house but you know this sounded better." I said.

He laughed, "Renee and Phil still staying with you guys?"

"Yeah, she wants to stay with me for a little bit to make sure I have things covered." I told him.

"Aren't the Cullen's there for that too?" He asked.

"I told her that but she insisted." I said.

Matthew started to fuss as Charlie got him out of the car seat.

"What? You already going to start crying?" He asked.

"Hes been fussy today." I said.

I reached in the diaper bag and pulled out the pacifier, I stuck it in his mouth.

"You were this little when you were a baby." He said.

I laughed, "Dad, all babies are that little."

He smiled, "Yeah. I guess they are."

I laughed again.

"You know, I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that my baby has a baby." He said.

"Yeah, same here." I said.

"Has Edward been helping you?" He asked.

"Yes dad." I said.

"Hey, just making sure he isn't slacking and making my daughter do all the work." He said.

I sat down taking a deep breath, before I knew it I fell asleep without meaning too.

…

"Bells. Bells..." Charlie said before nudging me.

I jumped blinking as I lifted my head from my arms, I sat up slowly looking around.

"Did... Did I fall asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"Wheres Matthew?" I asked noticing the empty car seat.

"He's with Officer Jackson and Nancy at the front." He told me.

"I'm sorry." I said standing up.

"It's fine." He said.

My phone beeped letting me know I had missed calls. I sighed sending Edward a text saying I fell asleep and I was on my way home. I grabbed the car seat and walked to the front of the station, I loaded him in the car seat before saying bye to everyone. I loaded him back into the car and got in, I slowly headed home. Edward was waiting for me, when I pulled up and walked to the car.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." I said.

"It's fine." He said.

He helped me with Matthew, I walked up the porch and into the house.

"Can you watch him? I'm tired." I said.

"Of course." He said smiling.

"Thank you." I said kissing him.

I walked upstairs and into the the bedroom, I climbed into bed and closed my eyes. It felt like I was only asleep for five minutes tops before Edward was shaking me, I groaned.

"What?" I said.

"Do you want me to make you some dinner?" He asked.

"How long did I sleep?" I asked.

"A couple hours." He said.

"Really? Ugh, it felt like I was only out for five minutes." I said.

"Want to go back to sleep?" He asked.

"Do you have food ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"I'll eat." I said.

I followed him downstairs and into the kitchen where two hamburgers and some chips. I smiled and sat down to start eating.

**Another chapter down! Kind of short but don't have any ideas to keep it going longer! I've been reading other stories on here and there are some people who get like 18 reviews or more for a chapter! I know you guys read this cause I've looked at the last chapter! 68 people read it yet I've only gotten 3 reviews? Maybe that's why I have no ideas because I feel like no one reads it cause I only have 3 reviews out of 68 readers. So please just take a minute out of your day to review cause I feel like I'm wasting my time cause no one reviews...**


	11. A Walk on the Beach

**Bella's POV**

I was walking from the car back to the house with some stuff I picked up from the store.

"Excuse me?" Someone said.

I turned around and my eyes went wide.

"Isabella Swan right?" She asked.

I didn't know why she thought I didn't know her or wouldn't recognize her, but she continued to play dumb.

"Um, yes..." I stuttered.

"Why are you still here?" She asked.

"I pretty much live here now?" I said.

"Ah, I see I see..." She said looking me over.

She looked at the baby items in the paper bag and cocked her head to the side, sort of like a dog would do.

"You have a baby?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Funny, I thought-"

"It's not Edwards." I told her.

"Oh." She said shocked.

"Look it's a long story." I told her.

"So not only did they not keep the promise, but there's a baby in the mix now?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"How do you suppose this will work out, Bella?" She said.

"I don't think I have to answer that." I said.

Wrong move. I let out a murderous scream as I fell to my hands and knees. The bag of stuff came tumbling out as it crashed to the ground.

"Care to try again?" She asked.

I couldn't answer, all I could do was scream. I fell down on my side in unbearable pain, I threw my head back as I screamed more.

"That's enough of that." She said walking closer.

The pain stopped, but I couldn't get up. Not only from fear but from the shock of it all.

"I'll have to punish Edward you know that right?" She said.

"No! It wasn't his fault! It was mine!" I gasped.

"How so?" She asked.

"I-I was raped." I whispered.

"Oh." she said.

"And I got pregnant, so that's why he couldn't change me." I told her.

"But he can now, right?" she asked.

"I'm still getting used to being a mother, I can't be a newborn and raise a baby." I said.

"Sure you can." She told me.

I looked up at her.

"We can't have a human knowing about out secret Bella. We had a deal." She said.

"Screw the deal!" I snapped.

She looked at me.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed.

"BELLA!" I heard someone yell.

Edward ran over to me with the family close behind him. I cried out in pain clutching at Edward.

"Stop this right now Jane!" Carlisle hissed.

"We had a deal." she said.

"And we are working on keeping it, but obviously some things came up." He said.

"The Volturi don't give second chances Carlisle, you of all people should know that." She said.

"I know, just give us more time." He said.

"Hmm..." She said.

I cried as my back arched in pain, it was the worst pain I've ever felt, worse then giving birth. Edward looked down at me worried, he didn't know bow much more I could take. A vampire could handle it, but I was a human.

"Please stop! She could die!" Edward gasped.

"Which would only make you change her faster." She said.

I let out another scream before my body went limp in Edwards arms.

"Bella?" He said.

He shook me as Jane smiled, Carlisle rushed over and checked my pulse.

"She's still alive." He said.

"I guess my work here is done." Jane said.

She turned and was gone in a flash, Edward grabbed me and picked me up carefully. He took me in the living room and laid me down on the couch. Alice rushed in the kitchen and back with a wet cloth, he took it and dripped some water on my face. It surprisingly worked, I started to move a little. I let out a tiny scream before opening my eyes.

"Shh, it's over now." He said.

"What happened? Where did she go?" I asked.

"She left. She's giving us more time." He told me.

I nodded before sitting up slowly.

"Matthew?" I asked.

"With your dad at his house." He said.

I nodded again before standing up, I was still in a little pain but it wasn't bad. I walked into the kitchen slowly to get a bottle of water.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Esme asked.

"Okay I guess." I said.

She smiled a little.

"Why now?" I asked sitting down on a stool at the island, "Why is she showing up now?"

"I don't know Bella, I guess Aro found out and sent her." She told me.

I sighed.

"Things will be okay Bella." She said.

"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about Matthew." I said.

Edward walked in and stood by the wall listening.

"We can protect him." She said.

"I know, and I'm not afraid of that, I just, I don't know." I said covering my face.

"You are worried about bringing him up in all this." She said for me.

I bit my lip and looked at the counter.

"It's okay Bella, don't feel bad for feeling that." She said.

"It's not like I- I don't know how to put this without it sounding bad!" I said.

"You want the best life for him and you don't want him to be surrounded by violence." She said.

"Am I horrible?" I asked.

"Of course not! I understand that Bella! You want the best for you child! I'm the same way! I don't like all this, and for the longest time I wanted to move away from all this. It's not that easy though." She said.

"Yeah, but you guys didn't have all this trouble until I came along." I said.

"Bella, don't start that. I am thrilled that you came along. It killed me to sit there and watch my little boy hurt by watching his sisters and brothers find the love of their life while he was stuck alone. He thought that he would be alone forever until you came along." She told me.

I smiled.

"He loves you Bella, I can see it in his face, he lights up when you walk in the room." She said.

I blushed and smiled.

"Anyway, we are here for you Bella, don't be afraid to say what you feel. We can protect you, and we can protect Matthew and try to isolate him from the bad things." She said.

I nodded, "Thanks Esme."

I stood up from the island and turned around, I saw Edward standing at the wall. I smiled and walked over to him, he grabbed my hands lightly and held them. He looked in my eyes smiling his famous crooked smile.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said.

He bent down and kissed me.

"You tired?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Not really."

He nodded before leading me out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Hey Edward, wanna play?" Emmett asked.

"Sure." He said taking a controller.

I walked over to Alice who was looking out of the window.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Jasper and I had a fight." She whispered.

My eyes went wide, "What?"

"I don't even know what it was about, I told him that I wanted to go shopping and he said that he thinks I should relax with all the shopping sprees and that Matthew has everything he needs for a newborn and things just went down hill from there." She explained.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah, we'll be okay though, I hope..." She said looking back out of the window.

I walked outside after giving her a quick hug, it was strange that Alice and Jasper were fighting. They seem to be the perfect couple, so what about Edward and I? Would we fight too when and if we get married. _No, things are different with us._ I told myself. I walked off the porch when I saw a car pull in the driveway. Jake got out of the car and rushed over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"I heard Jane was here, that chick from the Volturi?" He said.

"I'm fine Jake." I told him.

He sighed, "Okay."

"You came all the way over to see if I was okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"You could have called you know, save gas." I said.

"It was worth it, I got to see you." He said smiling.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"Surprisingly Leah told me." He said.

"Oh, so your talking to her?" I asked.

"Not really, she was around when Jane came, she was hoping Jane killed you." He said.

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah, she doesn't really want me to have anything to do with you." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She likes me, remember she made that ridiculous lie up about me? She did it because I told her I didn't like her and she wanted to get me back by getting me kicked out of the pack." He told me.

"So she doesn't want me around you because she cant have you." I said.

"Basically." He said.

"So why was she by the house?" I asked looking around.

"To see if I was here." He told me.

"Oh." I said.

Just then a loud growl rang out and Leah jumped from the trees in her wolf form. I gasped and screamed as Jake threw my behind him. The Cullen's all ran out and hurried over, but stayed back a little. Edward was the closest, watching to make sure I was safe.

"Leah, leave!" Jake growled.

She growled more as she stepped closer.

"I don't love you Leah! Get that through your head! I can see Bella whenever I want too!" He hissed.

She found a way to get to me through Jake, she launched herself at me but Jake was faster. He hit her hard in the face, she whimpered as she backed up but stayed. I hid my face in Jake's back as I glanced at Edward who looked like he could leap for me at any moment if needed.

"I can get Sam here real soon Leah, then he'll know the truth. So I would leave if I were you." He said.

She glared at him before turning away and disappeared through the forest slowly.

"What the hell! Why is everyone against me today!" I said.

Jake laughed, "Don't worry, I got ya covered."

I rolled my eyes and laughed as I hugged him, but Edward didn't look as amused as us. He took a deep breath before turning and following the rest of the family into the house. I walked around Jake to the front and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around me.

"How's the new mama doing?" He asked.

"Okay." I said.

"Just okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't know." I said.

"Your not depressed or anything right?" He asked.

"I don't think so." I said.

"If you are Bella, you can tell me, or the Cullen's, we all care about you." He said mumbling something about Edward and blood sucker but I chose to ignore it.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Okay, if you say so." He said.

"I should be getting inside, Charlie should be bringing Matthew home soon and I want to take a nap." I said.

"Okay, I'll see you later Bells." He said.

I walked up the stairs and turned to see Jake pulling out of the driveway. I walked into the house and up the stairs not seeing Edward sitting on the couch. I walked into his room and kicked my shoes off before climbing into bed and covering up with the covers.

"Tired?" Edward said making me jump.

"Oh," I said, "Yeah."

He came over to me giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" He asked.

"You seemed a little upset when Jake stopped Leah from attacking me." I said.

"No, just a little annoyed." He said.

"Oh." I said.

"It's nothing Bella." He said.

I nodded, he smiled and walked away turning the lights off before closing the door. I sighed and turned on my side before drifting to sleep.

…

"Alice- AHHH!" I screamed covering my eyes.

"It's called knocking... for a reason." She gasped.

"Oh god!" I mumbled through my hands.

"Could you shut the door on your way out?" She asked before moaning.

I closed the door keeping my eyes closed, I gagged as I walked to the room. I shut the door behind me as I looked at Edward terrified.

"Why did you scream?" He asked.

"I... I just walked in on Jasper and Alice doing it. Ew." I cringed.

Edward laughed, "I guess they made up."

"I think I'm scarred for life." I said walking over to him.

He burst out laughing making me glare at him.

"This isn't funny! It was horrifying!" I told him.

"Well, maybe you should knock first." He said trying to stop laughing.

"Yeah well maybe they shouldn't do it when we are home!" I said.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence, I cringed again making Edward laugh more.

"That's something I could have lived without seeing." I said laughing.

"Well duh." He said.

An hour later

"Sorry about that Bella." Alice said walking in with Jasper behind her.

"Please, I want to finish my food thank you very much." I said holding up my hand.

She laughed before sitting next to me at the island.

"I didn't know you would walk in." She said.

"Oh god." I said covering my face.

"Like you don't know what it feels like." She said.

"To be walked in on?" I asked.

"No to you know, do it." She said.

"Well seeing as I was raped, no I don't." I said.

"Well in a way you do." She said.

"Not really, I didn't really _enjoy_ being raped Alice." I told her.

"Yeah, I guess your right." She said.

I rolled my eyes and got up to throw away my paper plate and the rest of my sandwich, I walked out of the kitchen and up to the nursery. I walked into the room and snuck over to Matthew who was sleeping peacefully in his crib. I sighed thinking of what my life would be like without him, I loved him already and I don't regret keeping him, I just wish he had a different father. I walked over to the door shutting it behind me, I went back downstairs and turned the TV on.

"I didn't mean to upset you Bella." Alice said walking into the living room and sitting next to me on the couch.

"I'm not upset." I told her.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad you and Jasper aren't fighting anymore." I said.

"Me too." She said.

…

**Edward's POV**

"Why wont you tell me what I should wear!" Bella yelled from the bathroom.

"Just pick one of the outfits Alice picked for you!" I told her.

"Ugh! I want to know what this is all for!" She said.

"You'll find out soon enough." I said smiling to myself.

I heard her mumble a few more things before she got dressed, she opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing the dark blue V neck dress that came down to her knees, she had on a pair of black heels to go with. She looked at me before looking down at her dress.

"Is this fine?" She asked.

"It's amazing, your amazing." I said smiling.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to me.

"You sure this isn't overdressed?" She asked.

"Bella, relax." I told her taking her hand.

I led her down the stairs and through the living room, I opened the front door for her before leading her to my Volvo. I opened her door smiling, she smiled back before getting in. I walked over to my side using my vampire speed, I had the car started and out of the drive way in seconds.

"So will you tell me where we are going now?" She asked.

"No, you'll have to wait and find out." I told her once again.

Bella's POV

The anticipation was growing, I really wanted to know where we were going. I glanced at Edward who had the same smile on his face like he did when we were at the house. I sighed and looked out of the window, I felt him grab my hand and hold it. I checked my phone again in case of any phone calls from Charlie, he was watching Matthew for us. After a half an hour drive we finally pulled up to the beach, I looked at Edward weird.

"The beach?" I asked.

"You don't like it?" He asked.

"No, I mean, I just didn't expect to come here." I said.

He was at my door in less than five seconds, he offered me his hand and I took it. He walked to the trunk and got out a blanket, a basket and some candles. I giggled as he carried them over to me, I helped by taking the basket from him. He led me to what had to be the perfect spot on the beach, there was a perfect view of the moon and it reflected off the water perfectly.

Edward set up the blanket and the candles before I set the basket down, he knelt down before starting to set up the food. It wasn't a huge feast, a couple sandwiches, chips, and other things, I smiled and sat down across from him. He looked in my eyes before leaning in and giving me a kiss, I smiled setting my hand on his cheek.

"I love you." He whispered.

I blushed and smiled, "I love you too."

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Sure. A picnic eh?" I said smiling.

"Yeah." He said.

I didn't want to bring up the fact that he didn't have to go through all this because he didn't eat, but he seemed so excited about what ever he had up his sleeve. I started to eat my sandwich and chips taking a break every now and then to get a drink or to talk to him. After I was finished I threw away my stuff at the nearest trash can and sat back down on the blanket. I blushed again when I caught him looking at me, he stroked my cheek lightly.

"What?" I asked.

"Your beautiful." He said.

"No I'm not." I said.

"Oh yes you are." He said.

I smiled.

"Want to go for a walk on the beach?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

He helped me stand up, I brushed my dress off and slipped my heels off. I took his hand in mine lightly as we started to walk slowly in the sand. I looked up at Edward who was looking at the sky.

"Is this bothering you?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Walking this slow?" I asked.

"No, as long as I'm here with you." He said.

"Wow." I said laughing.

He smiled his crooked smile, "What?"

"That was cheesy." I said shaking my head.

"Was it?" He asked.

"Totally." I said.

"Dude." He said.

"Shut up!" I said smacking him in the chest.

"Ow! That hurt!" He said laughing.

"I hate you." I said glaring at him.

He "glared" back, I couldn't help but smile and then laugh. I pushed him lightly before running off.

"Hey!" He said.

He caught up with me fast of course, he grabbed me by my waist and spun me around. I screamed and then laughed, he finally stopped and put me down gently. I was still laughing when he bent down and kissed me on my lips. I stopped laughing and kissed him back, he broke it apart though, he turned me around so that my back was against his chest. He rocked me side to side, I smiled as he pulled my closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"The moon is beautiful." I whispered.

"Just-"

"No more cheesy lines tonight Mr. Cullen." I interrupted him.

"Whatever you say Mrs. Cullen." He whispered in my ear.

I gasped, "What?"

He turned me around grabbing my left hand lightly, he went down on one knee slowly as I looked at him shocked. My mouth fell open slightly and I looked down at him feeling my heart begin to race and my hands get all clammy.

"I love you Isabella, I love you so much, you are the strongest person I have ever known. You have been through so much this year, but you didn't get depressed, you handled it way better then anyone thought you would. And because of that, I have grown closer to the most wonderful most beautiful person in the world, and she's given me something that I thought I would never have in my life, you gave me Matthew even though he's not my biological son I love him like hes my own." He said softly.

Oh God, he's purposing to me, I thought as tears filled my eyes.

"There are no words to describe just how much I love you Isabella Marie Swan, and I would be completely honored if you would become Isabella Marie Cullen." He said taking out a velvet dark blue box and opening it facing me to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring sitting in the middle.

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand, I looked at him the tears spilling over my eyes.

"So what do you say, will you marry me?" He asked.

I couldn't talk, I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I just cried and nodded my head smiling, he slid the ring on my left hand slowly. I jumped in his arms as he spun me around, I couldn't believe I was going to marry this man.

Jacobs POV

I looked at the ground before looking back up to the two people spinning on the beach, she was marrying him, she choose him. There was no hope left for us, didn't even know I was watching from far away. I took one last look at her as she kissed the bloodsucker, I closed my eyes before walking away.

**You got a long chapter, even though I got a total of 3 reviews for the last chapter... I'm going to stop updating if I don't get at least SIX reviews for this one. If not, no more updating.**


	12. Why now?

**Bella's POV**

Edward gently set me back on my feet as I pulled away from his lips slowly. I smiled looking into his eyes, he stroked my cheek. I grabbed his hand gently and led him back to the picnic, we started to pick up everything before heading to the car. I got into the car while Edward packed everything into the trunk, he got into the drivers seat before pulling out of the parking lot at the beach. I couldn't stop smiling and looking at the ring, I spent a lot of time dreaming of what it would be like to marry Edward and now I didn't have to dream anymore, it was really happening.

"What are you thinking of love?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." I said.

"Nothing?" He questioned.

"Yeah, nothing." I said smiling.

"Okay, if you say so." He said taking my left hand in his and holding it.

"Do you think Alice knows already?" I asked him.

"Most likely." He said.

I groaned.

"And if I know Alice, that means she'll be waiting to attack you." He said.

"I know." I said.

We were already home, I was mentally bracing myself for what was to come. I was excited to tell the family, that is if Alice hadn't spread the news already, but I was dreading Alice's attack.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Ready as ever." I said.

I took his hand before walking into the house, just as expected Alice let out her famous squeal and attacked me with the tightest hug she has ever given me. She jumped up and down while saying that she couldn't wait to start planning everything and picking out the dresses. I rolled my eyes before the rest of the family walked in.

"What's going on?" Esme asked.

I smiled and led Edward over to everyone, I took a deep breath before holding up my left hand for them all to see.

"Oh my god!" Rosalie screamed.

She rushed over to me before giving me a hug, everyone else followed hugging and shaking hands with Edward. Everyone was happy and excited, the next hour was spent talking about the wedding. At that point I was ready to spend some time with the most important little man in my life, I rushed up the stairs while everyone continued to talk. I opened the nursery door and walked over to the crib, I gently lifted the sleeping baby out of the crib.

"My little man." I whispered.

I sat down in the rocking chair and rocked as I touched his little nose followed by his little hand that stuck out of the blanket. I smiled down at him as he took a deep breath and let it out, I smoothed his brown hair down feeling his soft baby hair on my skin. I stood up and walked out of the room yawning, I walked into the bedroom before shutting the door and laying Matthew down on the bed. I climbed in next to him laying down, I rested my head on my arm as I watched him sleep before I slowly closed my eyes.

…

I yawned and slowly opened my eyes, I noticed that Matthew wasn't on the bed anymore. I sat up slowly and looked around, I got out of the bed quickly taking a quick look around the room. I ran to the nursery and checked the crib, nothing. I started to panic, I rushed down the stairs and into the living room. No one was in there, I ran in the kitchen to find everyone in there, everyone except for Matthew.

"Where is Matthew?" I asked.

"Upstairs in the nursery." Edward said.

"No he's not." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I fell asleep with him in the bed last night and I woke up and he was gone!" I told him.

"Yeah, I put him in the crib." He said.

"And he's not there!" I yelled.

"Okay, just calm down." He said.

We spent the next ten minutes looking before we came back downstairs, I was already crying.

"Edward..." I whispered.

He turned to look at me.

"Where is my baby?" I cried.

He walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"We'll find him, we have too." He said.

"My little man is gone..." I said clutching his blanket in my hand.

I looked at the family who looked just as shocked and scared as I did, I knew that they would be crying too if they could.

…

I gasped as I shot up in bed, I gasped for breath as I looked around.

"You okay?" Edward asked.

"Where's Matthew?" I asked.

"In his crib." He said looking at me weird.

I shot out of bed almost tripping, I ran into the nursery and over to the crib. I almost died of relief when I saw him looking at me as he moved his arms and legs slowly as he started to fuss. I picked him up in my arms and held him tightly, it was just a dream.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream." I said.

"Must have been a bad one." He said wrapping his arms around me.

I nodded.

"Edward?" I said after a few minute of silence.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Do you think there's a chance that Jane is thinking of taking of taking Matthew?" I asked.

"What?" He asked looking at me.

"Do you think she might take Matthew." I said.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"That was my dream, well I wasn't sure it was her but shes after me so it had to be her." I told him.

"Love, no one is going to take him." He said.

I looked down at Matthew who was just looking around the room, he was clueless to everything that was going on.

"What are we going to do Edward..." I said walking over and putting him back in the crib.

"We'll figure something out." He said.

"How? I'm a new mother, I'm still trying to figure it all out. And you heard Jane, she's coming back and we don't know when!" I said.

"We will figure it all out some how, lets just not worry about it right now." He said.

I nodded.

…

"Will you just go! I'll be fine!" I said laughing.

"No going to the bookstore?" He said.

I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Right." He said.

He kissed me picking me off my feet and spinning me around. I laughed as he set me down on my feet, Alice and Emmett walked passed rolling their eyes.

"I'll see you in a few hours." He said.

I nodded, "Okay."

"Please be careful." He said holding my hand.

"I'll call Charlie if there is any problems." I told him.

"Okay." He said before turning to leave.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said smiling before leaving.

I turned around to face Matthew who was in his little bouncy seat, I smiled a little.

"It's just you and me little man." I said.

I went and locked all of the windows and doors just for safety. I went into the kitchen and started to make some extra bottles so I wouldn't have to later on. I stuck them into the fridge just to be safe, I turned around and walked back into the living room. I picked up the TV remote and turned it on, the shopping channel was on, and it just so happened that they were doing a wedding segment.

"That is just like you Alice." I said laughing.

What I didn't know was that I was being watched, Jacob was standing in the shadow by the stairs watching me. I picked Matthew up and held him in my arms as he slept.

"How about that dress? Huh? Would mommy look good in that one?" I asked him bouncing him.

He made a noise, I laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think I like it either." I said biting my bottom lip.

I looked down at him.

"Wow. I'm getting married. How crazy is that? I have a kid and I'm getting married." I said.

I set Matthew back in his bouncy seat before turning around, I froze when I saw someone standing in the shadow in the corner. I backed up slowly until I was next to Matthew willing to give my life to protect this little guy. I was about to ask who it was when they stepped out.

"Jake?" I gasped.

He didn't answer, he just looked angry, and it kind of looked like he was on something, like drugs.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"What do you think?" He snapped.

I jumped at the way he answered.

"You don't look okay." I said.

"I saw you." He said.

"You saw me?" I asked.

"With Edward at the beach." He said coming closer.

"How much?" I asked.

"Just the part where that blood sucker got down on one knee and proposed, and you said yes!" He growled.

"You getting mad at me because I said yes?" I asked.

"No, I'm getting mad because your marrying that monster!" He yelled.

"Don't call him a monster!" I snapped.

"That's what he is! That's what his life is! Do you really want to bring Matthew into this?" He asked.

"That's none of your business!" I screamed.

"Oh yeah? So I'm not his Uncle Jacob anymore?" He asked.

"I didn't say that and you know it!" I screamed.

Matthew was crying, I turned my back to go get him, and that's when everything went black.

**Edward's POV**

I walked into the house with the family right behind me, we immediately smelt the stench. We thought nothing of it though, we knew it was Jacob and that they were probably hanging out upstairs. The next thing proved that theory wrong, there was a puddle of blood, not a lot, but enough for us to tell that it was Bella's. Jake's scent hid it at first, but I could tell now.

I looked around the room, Matthews bouncy seat was turned upside down and there was no sign of Bella. I felt like I couldn't breathe, even if I didn't need too. I ran upstairs to check the bedroom, I checked every single room upstairs and there was no sign of her or Matthew. I ran downstairs, I ran through the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracts. Bella was tied to a chair and completely knocked out. I ran to her sliding on my knees as I started to shake her.

"Bella? Bella!" I screamed.

"Oh God!" Alice cried as the family rushed in.

I shook her more slapping her face lightly, she started to stir, I looked at the back of her neck where I found where the bleeding was coming from. She winced as I touched it, she started lift her head slowly only for it droop back down.

"Bella. What happened?" I asked taking her face in my hand and bringing it back up.

She groaned.

"Bella! I need to know what happened!" I told her.

"Edward. Let me try." Carlisle said.

I sighed and stood up as he knelt down in front of her.

"Bella honey, can you tell me who did this to you?" He asked.

"Ja... Jake." She whispered.

My hands balled into fists.

"Was he angry with you?" He asked her.

"He saw Edward proposing to me." She said still groggy but getting a little better.

"Do you know why he did this to you?" Carlisle asked as he worked on getting her untied.

"We were yelling at each other when Matthew started to cry, I turned to get him and that's all I remember." She said taking breaks in between a few words to breathe.

"And where is Matthew?" He asked making the family freeze.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it, her head drooped back down as she struggled to stay conscious.

"Bella... Where is Matthew?" He asked again.

"I... In his bouncy seat." She said.

"No he's not Bella, where else could he be?" He asked.

"I... I don't know." She whispered.

"Call the cops!" Carlisle said standing up and running to the living room.

"Edward..." She gasped lifting her head a little.

"It's fine, he's going to be fine." I said rushing over to her.

I got her free of the ropes before she fell into me.

…

**Bella's POV**

"And you don't remember anything else?" The cop asked.

"No, that's it." I said shaking my head.

"Okay, we'll let you know." He said.

"That's it?" Edward asked.

"I'm sorry but that's all we can do right now." He said.

"But he's missing!" I snapped.

"A person has to be missing for 24 hours before we can really search." He said.

"He's not a person he's a newborn baby!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry ma'am." He said.

"Bull shit." I snapped as walked away.

I saw Charlies cruiser pull up as he got out as fast as he could, I ran over.

"Dad!" I gasped.

"What happened?" He said.

"Matthew's gone! And the idiot wont do anything about it!" I cursed.

"We'll find him Bells, I promise." He said pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head.

"Pierce lets get a team out there to look for Matthew." He called.

"But sir, it hasn't been 24 hours yet." Pierce told him.

"I know that." He said.

"The policy-"

"I know about the policy, but I could care less about the damn policy when its my grandson who is missing." He snapped.

"I had no idea sir." Pierce said.

"Yeah well keep that in mind the next time you refuse to look for a mothers baby." He snapped walking back to his cruiser to look.

I walked into Edward's arms and hugged him, he rubbed my back kissing the top of my head. I watched as the cars sped out of the driveway with their sirens blaring and the lights flashing. I walked inside with Edward who helped me sit on the couch.

"You should get some sleep." Edward said.

"I cant, I cant even think of sleeping while he's out there somewhere." I said the tears coming.

"They'll find him, in the mean while you need to get some rest." He told me.

"I mean, he could be cold and hungry or hurt, and I cant help him because I... I don't know where he is!" I cried covering my face.

"Come here," He said pulling me into his arms, "It's not your fault, you were attacked by someone you thought wouldn't hurt you."

"And he has my baby! Well, that we know of! It could be anyone! Even Jane could be a suspect! And then what do we tell the cops? Oh, I'm sorry but a crazy vampire took him because she is after me?" I sobbed.

He didn't say anything, he just rocked me as I cried into his shirt, it didn't take long after he started to hum my lullaby that I started to drift off.

…

"Bella. Eat." Edward said.

I took a bite off food only to make him be quiet, I looked around the room expecting to hear a baby cry. I got up from the table and cleared my plate, I walked upstairs folding my arms over my stomach as I walked into the nursery. The crib was unmade and untouched from the last time I got him from the crib, I walked over and smoothed down the blanket that was on the changing table. I grabbed the teddy bear that was sitting on top of the toy chest the Alice got for him, I held it in my arms gently, I cried quietly into it so no one would hear me. I felt arms wrap around me, I didn't need to look up to know that it was Edward. I cried more into the bear before he took it from me setting it down, he turned me so that I was facing him.

"I cant just stand here while he's out there! I have to go look for him!" I said starting to walk away.

Edward grabbed my arm to stop me, "Bella."

"No! Let me go!" I cried.

"The cops are looking, there's nothing that you can do." He whispered.

"I'm his mother! I have to look!" I told him.

"Bella please!" He begged.

"No! I'm going to go look for my son!" I snapped.

I managed to get out of his grip as I rushed downstairs, I grabbed my coat and put it on. I zipped it up and threw my hood on because it was raining pretty hard outside. I ran to my truck taking one last look up at the nursery window where Edward was looking down from. I opened the door to my truck and climbed in, I started it easily before buckling up. I drove to the first place in mind, it didn't take me long, and true I was speeding a little bit. I pulled up, there were cop cars here and Charlie was standing at the front door talking to him. I got out of my truck and ran to the porch climbing up the stairs.

"Bella." Charlie said shocked.

"Tell me where he is!" I cried looking at Jake with tears running down my face.

"I don't know what your talking about." Jake told me.

"Tell me where my baby is right now Jake!" I snapped.

"I don't have him!" He told me.

"I don't care that you attacked me, I don't care that you hurt me, but I wont stand around and let you hurt him!" I cried.

"I don't have your baby! Now leave me alone!" He screamed.

"Are you on drugs?" I asked.

I never realized this before but his eyes were blood shot red, he couldn't stop fidgeting and he was acting very strange.

"What? No!" He lied.

"Please! Just give me my baby back!" I sobbed.

Charlie grabbed on to my shoulders and told his partner to finish up with the questions. Charlie led me to his cruiser, I let out a loud sob as I was pulled into his arms. He kissed my head and rubbed my back while I cried loudly into his chest.

"I... I want my baby back!" I cried.

"I know honey, and we'll find him." He told me.

"He's just a baby!" I cried.

"I know." He whispered rubbing my back more.

…

"Bella?" Esme said knocking on the door.

I was standing by the window looking out of it blankly. I haven't slept for hours upon hours, but I couldn't sleep, and I couldn't eat. Esme walked over to the window slowly and set a tray of food on the table next to the window. She brushed the hair out of my face, I needed a shower too, I just didn't have the motivation to do anything.

"You need to eat." She whispered.

I shook my head.

"You need to take care of yourself Bella." She told me.

"No, I need to take care of Matthew, and I cant do that because I don't know where he is." I explained to her.

"Bella, this has been hard on everyone, especially on you, but you need to keep your strength up so when they bring Matthew home you'll be able to take care of him." She said.

I closed my eyes, "What if they never bring him home?"

"Bella, don't think like that." She said.

"I cant help but think like that! It's been a day and they still haven't found anything." I whispered.

"They will, give it time." She said.

I sighed and walked over to the bed, she grabbed the tray of food and sat down in front of me with it. I started to eat slowly only to make her happy. When I finished it she smiled and patted my leg before taking the empty tray and leaving the room. I got off of the bed sliding my shoes on, I grabbed a jacket and headed downstairs. I managed to sneak out of the house without anyone seeing me, I slid my jacket out before heading into the woods for a walk.

I stuck my hands in the pockets of the jacket as I walked, I listened to the sound of crunching leaves under my feet. I had no destination in mind, I just needed to clear my head. I head a noise, sort of like a tree branch breaking, but I shook my head and ignored it. I kept walking telling myself that I was just being paranoid, I stopped once I heard the second snap of the branch. I looked around starting to think that this was a bad idea to come out here alone. But Edward was so worried about me that he wouldn't leave me alone, I just needed some alone time.

"Hello Bella." Jane said.

I whipped around to see Jane standing there in her black robe, red eyes, and her blonde hair wound up in a tight bun in the back of her head. She smiled at me as she slowly took a few step forward, I couldn't move. I was frozen in fear in the very spot that I stood, she came closer and walking in a circle around me.

"I heard your baby is missing." She said.

I didn't answer her, just followed her every move with my eyes. She walked over to a tree and traces the cracks in it with her finger before turning back to me smiling. I could feel the food that I just ate start to make its way back up my throat but I fought to keep it down.

"Is that right?" She asked.

I couldn't talk, I just looked at her unsure what to do. If I took of running she would sure catch up to me in no time, and then she would be angry. If I stayed here there could be a chance that she could hurt me, if I ran there could be a chance that she could hurt me, so either way I was most likely going to get hurt.

"Are you going to answer me? Or do I have to use my special trick to get you too?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"I heard your baby is missing." She repeated.

I nodded my head.

"Any idea who took him?" She asked.

"N- No." I stuttered.

"That's too bad." She said.

She took a few steps towards me which made me take a few steps back.

"Your not afraid of me are you Bella?" She asked.

I didn't answer, which made her angry, angry enough for her to throw me against a tree. I gasped in pain as my head smashed into the tree, she held me there looking into my eyes with her red ones.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Bella." She whispered.

I looked everywhere but at her, the ground, the other trees, or up at the sky. She grabbed my face roughly forcing me to look at her.

"Your still human." She said pointing out the obvious.

"Really?" I asked.

She threw me to the ground, I tried to crawl away but she slammed her foot on my back. I cried out in pain, she picked my back up and pinned me to another tree.

"Are you done being smart Bella?" She asked.

I closed my eyes tightly and nodded.

"Good." She said letting me go.

I took deep breaths bending over, my head throbbed, my back ached, and I wanted to throw up. I stood up straight the best I could to see her with her back to me. I looked around for the best escape route, I slowly took a few steps backward before taking off running. I had to give it all I could, I had to ignore the throbbing pain in my head, and the protests coming from my back. I didn't realize that I was running in the direction of the wolf territory, I crossed the border trying not to trip wondering why I hadn't been stopped yet. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground, I looked up to see Jane standing above me.

"Stupid human." She said shaking her head.

"Please... Please stop!" I cried out.

"Ha. After you just pulled that? Sorry honey, it doesn't work that way." She said.

I cried out screaming my loudest, she stopped and picked me up covering my mouth with her hand.

"Would you shut up?" She cursed looking around.

I kicked her and screamed biting her hand, she threw me against a tree. I hit my head off a sharp edge and everything went black.

…

I groaned as I felt a cold wash cloth on my head, I opened my eyes slowly. I squinted because everything was blurry, I tried to sit up.

"Whoa there Bella." Someone said pushing my back down.

"Emily?" I asked.

"Yeah, just relax Bella." She whispered.

"What happened?" I asked.

I finally was able to see clearly, the pack was here, Sam stood behind Emily who was kneeling down by me.

"We smelt a human, and I recognized your scent, and then a vampire came and we knew the Cullen's wouldn't be that stupid to cross the boarder." Sam explained.

I groaned.

"She got you pretty good, do you remember anything?" Emily asked.

"I went for a walk to clear my head and she came, she was in the woods and started to ask me questions. She attacked me, and long story short after a while of her throwing my against trees I ran. I didn't know I was running towards here, and... and I don't really remember anything else." I explained.

"Who is she Bella?" Sam asked.

"Jane, shes part of the Volturi. She's after me until I become a vampire." I said.

"Why does she want you to become a vampire?" He asked.

"Because if I don't, they'll kill me. They said they cant have a human knowing about their secret." I told him.

"The Volturi?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"But you haven't told their secret to anyone yet." Emily said dabbing my head again.

"It doesn't matter, its her sick way of a game." I whispered.

**Edward's POV**

"What do you mean her future disappeared?" I screamed at Alice.

"I told you! I saw Jane and she attacked her a few times! Bella ran and then everything went black after a little bit of her running! I cant see anything after that point!" She explained again.

I was fuming, I kicked a trash can over before running outside.

"Edward!" Esme called after me.

I followed Bella's scent, I stopped where Jane had her for most of the time. I picked up her scent in the direction she ran, it didn't take me long to find out where she went. I stopped before I could cross the border, anything could have happened. Jane could have hurt Bella, or the wolves could have her, or both.

"BELLA!" I screamed.

**Bella's POV**

"He's here." Sam said.

"Who?" Emily asked.

"Edward. He's not in the territory but I just hear him screaming Bella's name." He said.

"Edward." I whispered feeling weak again.

"Can you walk?" Emily asked.

She helped me up, I almost fell the second I stood, she helped me back on the couch.

"She cant walk." Emily said.

"Edward." I cried/whispered.

"Leah!" Sam called.

"What?" She snapped coming down the stairs.

"Go tell him we have her." He told her.

"No!" She growled crossing her arms across her chest.

"Go!" He growled.

She glared at me before running out of the house.

**Edward's POV**

"She's at the house." Leah said walking up looking annoyed.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She looks pretty bad." She said walking away.

"WAIT!" I called.

"I'm not going to be a little messenger dog! I'll have Sam bring her to you." She said.

I waited, it took me all I had not to break the rules and cross the border. But Sam came not even three minutes after Leah left. He had Bella in his arms, she looked really weak, he walked up to me and smiled.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"She said when she was awake earlier that a girl from the Volturi, Jane I think it was attacked her. I was outside when I smelt a human and recognized Bella's scent, shortly after a vampire came and I knew it wasn't one of your family members. So I went to check it out, she got her pretty good." Sam explained.

I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair unbelievably upset, I clenched my hands into fists before taking a few deep breaths.

"Billy told me Jake attacked her." He said looking at me.

"Yeah, Bella said she thinks he was on drugs." I told him.

"Yeah he may not have told her that was part of why we kicked him out of the pack, but we were experiencing some problems with him and drugs." Sam told me.

"He was doing drugs in the pack?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was getting pretty bad." He said.

"I don't think he told you this because Jake is denying it, but we're thinking that he took Matthew." I told him.

"Matthew is gone?" Emily gasped as she ran over.

"Yeah, Bella was tied to a chair and Matthew was no where to be found." I said.

"So Jake took him?" She asked.

"That what I'm thinking." I said.

"We'll keep an eye out Edward, Jake might not trust you but as long as you follow the rules I have no problem with you." Sam said.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He said.

"Here, let me take her." I said.

He carefully shifted Bella into my arms, she winced and groaned before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"You might want to have your dad look at her when you get home. Jane threw her against the tree pretty hard." He said.

"Thank you, really." I said.

He nodded, I turned around and walked back towards the house. It took me longer then usual because I didn't want to hurt her anymore but I got there.

"Dad!" I called.

"Upstairs!" He yelled.

I took her upstairs to have Carlisle look at her, I explained everything that happened while he looked over her. He told me that she should be fine, she just needs to rest. So I took her to my room and laid her on the bed. I looked down at her and wondered how this could have happened to us, and why it all was happening now.

**Review.**


	13. One Week

**Bella's POV**

I groaned as I arched my back, I felt a cold hand stroke my cheek.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Shh. It's going to be okay." He whispered.

"It hurts." I cried.

"What hurts?" He asked.

"My head, and my back." I said.

"I'll get Carlisle to give you some pain medication." He said.

I nodded, he walked out of the room, I sat up slowly wincing in pain as I did. I stood up almost falling down, I walked over to the bathroom using everything in my path to hold me up. I walked to the mirror, I gasped before my head was slammed into the mirror.

**Edward's POV**

I was downstairs talking to Carlisle and getting Bella some pain medication and a bottle of water. I was down there for two minutes before we both smelt something. I looked at Carlisle.

"Jane." We both said at the same time.

We heard a crash and Bella scream, we shot up the stairs getting there in less then thirty seconds. I threw the door to the bathroom open, the first thing I saw was the mirror smashed with Bella's blood on it, there was a note stuck to the side.

_Next time, I'll get the job done._

_Change her._

_Love Jane._

I looked around to see that she had thrown Bella against the wall where the shower was, the curtain came down and she was laying unconscious in the shower. I ran over to her and took her in my arms, I shook her but she didn't respond. Her head was cut pretty bad, I looked up at Carlisle who was getting a wash cloth out of the drawer.

"Bella? Bella! Wake up! Love wake up!" I said shaking her more.

"We should take her to the hospital." Carlisle said.

"No! Cant you do here?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

…

"She'll be fine." Carlisle said walking over to me.

"I should have stayed with her." I said shaking my head.

"Edward, we didn't know she was going to do this." He said.

"Yeah, but we knew she was after her." I said.

"We'll be more careful." He said.

"Why didn't I realize she was at the house?" I asked.

"We smelt her when she came in the house." He said.

"Yeah but why didn't we smell her before?" I asked.

"Edward, you'll drive yourself nuts asking yourself these questions." He said.

I sighed, "Your right."

My phone went off, it was Charlie.

"Charlie." I said walking out of the room.

"Edward." He said.

"What's going on, did you find him?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." He said.

"What do you mean, why are you saying it like that?" I asked.

"Matthew's in the hospital Edward." He said.

"What?" I snapped.

"I didn't find him so I don't know the full story, but he's hurt." Charlie said.

"I... I don't understand. How bad?" I asked.

"He's on a breathing tube, and they think he might not come off of it." He said.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Edward, I know this is scary." He said.

"Scary, scary? No what's scary is that Bella's been attacked, twice, she's unconscious right now. That's scary! Matthew is an infant!" I said.

"Wait, did you just say Bella was attacked?" He asked.

"Look, I'm on my way." I said.

**A Couple Hours Later**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella." Edward whispered.

I walked up to the window that Charlie and Edward were looking in, I was wearing my pajama pants, a white tank top, and a jacket, not to mention my hair was a mess. I felt like I was going to puke when I saw what I saw, Matthew was connected to machines and a breathing tube. I gasped as I lightly touched the glass as I watched his stomach rise and then fall. I felt arms wrap around me, I turned and cried into Edward's chest.

"It's okay, he's going to be okay." He told me.

"He's just a baby!" I cried.

"I know." He said.

"My baby!" I cried.

"You should be resting." He said pulling away from the hug.

I shook my head, "No. I'm staying right here, with my baby."

"At least let me get you a chair and maybe some tea." He said.

I nodded.

"Bella! Let me do your hair!" Alice said rushing over with a brush and her make up bag.

"No Alice." I said.

"Please, you look horrible." She said.

"Really? Do I? Do I look horrible Alice? Because I feel horrible! So just leave me alone to look and feel horrible, 'kay?" I snapped.

"Whoa. I'm sorry." She said backing away.

I shook my head and looked through the window again.

…

"Here's your coffee Bella." Edward said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Heard about what happened with you and Alice." He said.

I shook my head, "I was out of line."

"You were upset, she understands that." He told me.

"I shouldn't have yelled at her." I said sipping on my coffee.

"Bella, stop." He said.

"How does this happen Edward? How does this happen to a harmless infant?" I asked the tears coming back.

"I don't know Bella. But I swear, I will be here to protect you both." He said.

"I know." I said.

I touched the glass again looking at Matthew.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" I asked.

"He's going to be fine." He told me.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I said.

"Okay." He said.

I went to stand up, and all I remember is everything spinning and then blackness forcing me under.

**Edward's POV**

"I'm going to the bathroom." Bella said.

"Okay." I said.

I turned to look at Matthew, the next thing I heard was a thump, I turned around to see Bella passed out on the floor. I got off the chair so fast it flew backwards, I slid to my knees before I shook her gently.

"Bella? Bella? Wake up! BELLA!" I screamed.

Nothing, no response or anything.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed.

A couple of nurses rushed over holding their stethoscopes down as they ran to keep them from flying up and hitting them in the face. They shouted for someone to get a gurney, a doctor had one over here in less then a minute. They got her up on the gurney before rushing her to a room, I ran behind them and stopped at the end of the bed.

"Has she been drinking?" They asked.

"What? No!" I said.

"Drugs?" They asked.

"No!" I said.

"Any recent head injury?" One of the doctors asked.

"Uh, yeah. She was attacked two times!" I told them.

"How many times did she hit her head?" He asked.

"Um, two times that I know of." I said.

They started off firing information off to the nurses as they rushed past me to get things. I sent a text to Carlisle telling him to get up here because I didn't see the doctors paging him for anything anytime soon.

…

**Bella's POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly, I blinked a few times blocking the bright light from my eyes. Carlisle came in to view smiling down at me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Horrible." I said.

I saw Edward walk in, he walked over and grabbed my hand kissing it.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out when you went to go to the bathroom." Edward said.

"Oh." I said.

"Is she okay?" He asked Carlisle.

"Should be." He said.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Why did she pass out?" He asked.

"Could be from the attacks and hitting her head." Carlisle said.

"But why now? Why didn't she pass out after being attacked?" He asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"How's Matthew? Has he woken up yet?" I asked.

"Not yet." Edward told me.

"I need to go there," I said starting to stand up, "I need to be there when he wakes up."

"Whoa Bella, get back on the bed." Edward said.

"No, I need to go to the nursery." I said.

"Bella, I'll let you know anything changes, just please relax." He said.

"Fine." I said.

…

He was crazy if he thought I would stay in the bed. Carlisle went to do his rounds and Edward left to go hunt. I walked out of the elevator and down the hall until I got to the window, the chair was still there so I sat down and placed my hand on the glass.

"He's doing good." A nurse said walking up.

"Is he?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think we might be able to take the tube out soon." She said.

"That's good." I said my voice getting shaky and tears coming to my eyes.

"Are you his mother?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said looking at Matthew.

"He's a cutie," She said, "Sure to break a lot of hearts."

I smiled wiping away some escaping tears, she patted my back before walking away.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked walking over.

I looked over at him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked.

"I cant lay there while Matthew is hooked up to machines." I told him.

"You passed out, you need to rest." He said.

"That's why I'm sitting down." I said.

"Bella..." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What if he never wakes up?" I said starting to cry.

Carlisle hugged me tightly and rubbed my back.

…

"Emmett, you don't have to follow me." I told him.

"Edward told me that Jane is after you, I am not letting you go anywhere alone!" He told me.

I sighed.

"Where are you going anyway?" He asked.

"On the roof." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"When I was in the hospital for being raped, I found it relaxing." I told him.

We walked onto the roof and over to the ledge, I took a deep breath and looked around at the city.

"Wow." Emmett whispered.

"Yeah." I said.

"I never knew the city looked this amazing." He said.

I laughed, "Oh Emmett."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around me.

"How touching." Someone said making me jump.

We turned around slowly to see Jane standing there smirking. I looked up at Emmett who automatically went into protective brother mode and stood in front of me.

"You don't scare me." Jane told him.

"Yeah well you don't scare me so I guess we're even." He told her.

"Your guarding her so you obviously must be." She said.

"No, I'm guarding her because she is my little sister and I wont let you hurt her anymore." He snapped.

If I wasn't so scared and if this wasn't happening, I would have hugged him for being so sweet, but something told me this wasn't the time.

"Your little sister? I thought she was dating your brother?" She asked.

"Their engaged now, but of course you already knew that right?" He asked.

She shrugged and acted like she was fixing nails, "I guess I did."

I grabbed on to Emmett's shirt as I peaked over his shoulder, he pushed me gently back down on my feet.

"I see you Bella." Jane said.

I ignored her and didn't answer, I took my phone out and went to text Edward.

"He wont answer." She said.

My eyes went wide.

"I led him to believe that I had you, he's currently "chasing" me out of the state." She said before adding a laugh.

My mind flashed to Matthew, he was alone, I knew for sure the rest of the family went with Edward. Which meant Matthew was alone in the nursery, and that Jane could send for one of her people she had working for her to get him. My heart raced as I made a dash for the door thinking of no one but my son.

"BELLA!" Emmett screamed.

Jane caught me by the waist and held me tightly.

"NO! MATTHEW!" I screamed.

"Don't worry Bella, I have someone watching him." She cooed brushing the hair from my face.

"NO!" I screamed kicking and punching her, but it was no use.

She started to walk to the ledge, I tried to stop her but a vampire vs a human doesn't really work out too well.

"Emmett!" I screamed as she tried to put me over the ledge.

"No no! One move and she's over this ledge and falling down to her death. Little Edward wouldn't like that would he?" She asked.

I looked at Emmett who didn't know what to do, if he moved to save me, I was dead, if he didn't do anything I could be dead.

"You know, I can go get your back up that you have waiting." He said.

My eyes went wide, what was he doing?

"Why would you do that?" She asked.

"For me? Your intentions here are to kill Bella, then your going to go after me right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"So why not kill two birds with one stone?" He asked.

She thought about it, "You know what, you Cullen's aren't as stupid as I thought you were."

He left to go get the backup, I screamed but Jane put her hand over my mouth.

"Shut up." She hissed.

"NO! EMMETT!" I screamed but it was muffled.

…

"Your getting tired Bella." Jane whispered.

"N...No..." I mumbled.

"That sleeping medication that I gave you is kicking in." She said.

"Em.. Emmett will be back." I told her.

"Bella, your going to have to realize soon that we cant have a human knowing about us." She said.

"Edward... He's going to change me." I said fighting with my eyes to stay open.

"Not soon enough." She whispered.

"Please..." I whispered.

"Go to sleep Bella. Everything will be over soon." She said gently.

"Matthew..." I whispered before my eyes closed.

**Edwards POV**

"COME ON!" I screamed at the family as we shot back to the hospital.

How could I be so stupid? I had feeling that this was a trick but they wouldn't listen. Now Bella was really in danger and we were half way across the state away from her. Emmett had called to tell us that Jane had her, but then the line went dead in the middle of the sentence. I shot through the hospital making my way up to the roof not caring if the family was following anymore. I swung the door to the roof open as it slammed against the wall cracking the bricks sending chunks flying.

"Edward! So good that you could make it!" Jane said smiling.

"Where is she!" I snapped.

"Who?" She asked.

"You know who!" I yelled.

"Well, if you _must_ know." She said before walking over by a wall.

She dragged Bella out from behind the wall, she let her fall against the ground as her head fell to the side. I couldn't move, was she dead? The question was answered when I heard the faint pulse.

"What did you do to her?" I snapped.

"Oh you know, just gave her something to help her sleep, but I may have given her just a little too much." She said adding a little 'oops' and shrugging.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You know what I want Edward." She said.

"She's not ready for that." I told her.

"I don't care if she is ready, you know the rules Edward. No human can know about our little, or big, secret." She said walking around Bella's body and over to me.

"She wont tell anyone! She hasn't told anyone since we've known her!" I growled.

"Doesn't matter, there will come a day when her dad catches on and asks. Then what? You know she will tell him, you know that she wont be able to tell her own father a lie," She explained walking up to me, "Then what? Then I'll have to take it into my own hands and kill her. At least now I'm giving you a chance, I'm giving you a choice. Do you want her dead, or alive?"

"Give me a little more time." I said.

She laughed, "I did give you time! Aro gave you time! How much more time do you need?"

"I want to talk with her about it." I said.

"She knows what has to happen Edward, she knows deep down that this is the only way for her to live." She said.

"I don't want to change her when she is on medication. I want her to know what to expect, I wont do that to her unless its what _she_ wants." I told her.

"So if she doesn't want it, then what? You're just going to let her die?" She asked.

"If she doesn't want this then I guess we'll have to protect her from you wont we?" I asked.

She laughed and shook her head, "Like you have before?"

"Yes." I said.

She looked at me for a few minutes, I never took my eyes off of her red eyes.

"One week. That's it." She said.

I nodded, she looked at me one last time before walking away.

"Oh and Jane?" I said.

She turned around.

"You've gone soft." I told her.

"No, I just have a heart." She said.

I shook my head laughing, "I wouldn't go _that_ far."

…

**Bella's POV**

"Matthew..." I mumbled as I began to slowly wake up.

I opened my eyes wincing at the bright light of the hospital room, I lifted my head to look around. I saw Edward standing with his back to me, he slowly turned around and walked slowly over to me.

"There's mommy. She was worried sick about you." He whispered to a sleeping Matthew in his arms.

I gasped, "Matthew!"

He walked over to me and placed him in my arms slowly, I covered my mouth as I let a sob out. I ran my fingers over his soft little head, he was alive and he was safe in my arms.

"How did you get him?" I asked.

"Turns out that Jane was lying about someone having Matthew just to get your worked up." He told me.

"When did he come off of the breathing tube?" I asked looking down at him.

"An hour ago." He said smiling.

"Hey baby." I whispered.

"Bella.." He said, I knew where he was going with this.

I looked down at Matthew again, "We should do it soon I guess."

"Bella, we don't have to talk about this now, I shouldn't have brought it up." He said.

"We kind of do Edward." I told him.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want too." He said sitting on the bed.

"We have to do it, it's the only way." I said.

"If you don't want to be a vampire, I would completely understand." He said.

"Edward! Stop it. I love you, and this is the only way!" I told him.

"Okay, okay, I just wanted to make sure this is what you want." He said.

"Your being stupid, of course it is what I want." I said.

He leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said.

**Now normally I wouldn't update until I get reviews, but I had this chapter typed and done for a while so I'm just going to post it. But now I do expect a lot of reviews! So, you know the drill =P PLUS: I was going to wait until the actual wedding but I found Bella's Wedding Dress and the bridesmaid dresses! So I'm going to post them on my profile! Let me know what you think!**


	14. Wedding Plans

**Bella's POV**

"Edward! Where's the new pack of diapers!" I yelled.

"Under the changing table!" He yelled back.

"Found them!" I told him as I pulled out a diaper.

I changed Matthew before setting him in his crib gently, I smiled down at him turning the baby monitor on and leaving the room. I walked down the stairs where Alice on the couch and Edward playing video games with Emmett on the floor. I took a seat next to Alice who was looking at a wedding magazine, she was writing things down on a yellow pad of paper.

"I was thinking about chocolate cake." Alice said.

"Chocolate cake is fine, is that okay Edward?" I asked.

He grunted, I laughed.

"Chocolate cake it is." I said.

We spend the next hour or two discussing different wedding plans, we actually got a lot accomplished in those couple hours. I got off of the couch and walked into the kitchen, I heard a fuss from the baby monitor. I sighed and walked back upstairs and into the nursery but just stood there and listened. He went right back to sleeping though, I was glad because I was behind on laundry and the house needed to be cleaned.

…

"Are you kidding me?" I said.

"What?" Edward said.

"We're out of laundry detergent." I said sighing.

"Want me to get some?" He asked.

"No, I'll go. There are a few other things I need to pick up anyway." I said.

I walked upstairs and got Matthew ready, I walked back downstairs with the diaper bag on one shoulder and Matthew in the car seat in the other hand.

"I can watch him." Edward told me.

"I want to take him with me, have a little mother-son bonding time at the store." I said laughing okay.

**At the store...**

"Let's see... We have lavender, summer breeze, lilac, and so many more." I whispered to Matthew who just looked up and stared at me.

I looked at him as he moved around a little.

"You don't care, no, just pick one mommy huh?" I said.

I walked over to the shelf and grabbed one setting it in the cart, I turned to go back to push the cart when I saw someone who made my heart stop. Jake was behind me, was he following me? I pushed the car away like I didn't see him and continued to shop.

"Mommy needs more shampoo and conditioner." I told Matthew.

On the way over there I saw a rack of baby clothes so I stopped to look.

"Aww! Look!" I held it up for Matthew to see, "It says Mamas little man!"

It was a blue onesie, I laughed again before checking the size and putting it in the cart.

"I have to get it, but shh don't daddy." I said kissing Matthew's tummy.

He gave me a small smile, he was the cutest baby alive for all I was concerned. I sighed and pushed the cart on making my way through the store grabbing the things I needed. Once I was finished I went to the check out and paid for my things. When I was heading outside I glanced back to see Jake following acting like he wasn't following me. I bumped into something, I looked up to see a guy kneeling down and picking up the things that I knocked from his hands.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I said.

I rushed over to help him pick the things up, we looked up at the same time like one of those movies. I looked in his eyes, he had blue eyes, I shook my head and smiled.

"It's fine." He said.

"I wasn't paying attention." I said laughing.

We both stood up, he looked at Matthew in the cart.

"Aww, is this your baby?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's Matthew." I said.

"How old?" He asked.

"Um, about a month and a half." I said.

"Wow, you don't look like you just had him." He told me.

I blushed a little, "Thank you."

"I bet the father's proud." He said.

"Actually, his father isn't a part of the picture." I said.

"Oh, well he must be an ass." He said.

"He is." I said.

"Well, I'll let you get going, nice meeting you..."

"Bella." I said.

"Bella, pretty. I'm Chad." He said.

I shook his hand smiling. We said goodbye before heading over to the car and loading the stuff in the trunk before loading Matthew in the car. I climbed into the car and drove home, when I got there I unloaded the things and put Matthew to bed before I started back up on the laundry. I sighed and leaned against the washer to think, I was zoning out when Edward walked into the laundry room.

"Bella?" He said.

I didn't answer.

"Bella?" He asked again.

Nothing.

"Bella!" He said nudging me.

"Huh?" I said snapping out of it.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"When I want to be changed." I told him.

He sighed, "Bella."

"Edward! We have to think about it soon! You heard Jane!" I told him.

"I know." He groaned.

"Look, I know your still not thrilled about this but we're getting married Edward. We both new this day was coming sooner or later, and it came sooner then later. I'm ready Edward, I am totally 100 percent ready to spend eternity in your arms." I told him throwing my arms around his neck.

He smiled down at me wrapping his arms around my waist, he kissed my lips before looking in my eyes.

"You know you'll be away from Matthew while you go through the change, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but he'll have his daddy so I'm not too worried. Plus you know how Emmett is with him, he adores that little guy. All you have to tell him is to watch him and he's gone before you can finish asking him." I told him.

"True." He said.

"So, when are we doing it?" I asked.

"Well, I guess we could do it tonight." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"If you want." He said.

"Well, I guess there's no point in waiting." I said.

He nodded.

I gasped.

"What?" He asked.

"The wedding! I wont be normal by then! People will notice something!" I said.

He looked at me and sighed, "Your right."

"What are we going to do Edward? She only gave us a week!" I asked.

…

After many phone calls and many rushed preparations the wedding was set for three days from now. I was surprised how relaxed Alice was about it, she managed to tell everyone who was planning on coming to the wedding, and no one canceled or said that they couldn't come. I on the other hand was freaking out, we still had to find a dress, and a place for the reception, and shoes. Plus many other mini things that had to be fixed. I ran my fingers through my hair as I flipped through the magazine while Alice finished her last call.

"This isn't how I imagined this all happening." I said once she was off the phone.

"I know Bella, but there's no other way around it." She said.

I sighed, "I know."

"It's going to be perfect Bella, just wait and see." She said patting my leg.

"I know." I said smiling.

"Come on, I made an appointment to go looking for a wedding dress." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, you, me, Rosalie and Esme are all going. They are already there now, we have to head over." She said.

"Oh, um, okay." I said.

…

"I don't like this one." I said.

"Me either." Alice said shaking her head as we looked at me in the mirror.

I stepped off of the platform thing to go try on another dress. At first I was nervous to have a stranger see me in my bra and underwear, but now I didn't even think about it. I've tried on tons of dresses so far, and no luck. Then one caught my eye, I walked over to it and examined it.

"Wow." I gasped.

"You like that?" The lady helping me asked.

"Yeah. I do." I breathed.

It was a strapless dress that was simple, yet beautiful. It was white with the bottom of the dress in ruffles. There is a strip the wraps around the stomach and goes down the back of the dress that's light blue. I loved it. It was perfect in every way possible.

"Can I try this on?" I asked.

"Of course!" She said.

She got it on me fairly quickly, once it was on and I looked at it in the mirror I knew it was the one. It fit me so perfectly it took my breath away.

"You like it?" She asked.

Tears came to my eyes as I nodded, "I love it."

"Lets go show your family." She said.

I wish I had a camera right then and there to catch all of their reactions when I came walking out in this dress. I could tell by their faces that they loved this dress, and I was glad they felt that way.

"Oh Bella!" Esme gasped covering her mouth.

If vampires could cry I wouldn't be surprised if they would start balling their eyes out. I stepped on the platform and looked at myself again, everyone was astonished at this dress.

"I should mention that this is a set, there are bride maids dresses, and tuxedos that go with it." The girl that helped me said proudly, obviously she wanted this sale.

"Oh wow! We got three things done!" Alice squealed.

"What? I asked.

"We got your dress, the brides maid dresses, and the tuxedos!" She said.

"I cant let you pay for all that." I said.

"Oh Bella! Let me spoil you! I spoiled Rosalie and Alice on their wedding days so let me spoil you!" Esme said patting me shoulder.

"But-"

"We'll take the dress, two brides maid dresses and three tuxedos." Esme said ignoring my protest.

She handed her her credit card and she went to ring it all up. I looked away from Esme to look back at myself in the mirror.

"Wow." I whispered.

…

We all laughed and walked into the living room carrying a bunch of bags that had our dresses in them. They were in clear bags that protected them from being ruined, what we didn't know that all the guys, including Edward, we in the living room.

I gasped, "EDWARD! Close your eyes! Close you eyes!"

"What?" He asked as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Guys! What the hell!" Alice whined.

They all were covering their eyes now.

"We didn't see anything!" Emmett said.

"You better not have!" Rosalie said.

"Quickly girls, let's get these upstairs." Esme said.

I laughed as we dragged the dresses upstairs and put them in Esme's closet.

"What more do we have to do?" I asked.

"I think we are finished actually." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep." She said smiling.

"Wow." I said.

"Now, we just have to wait." She said.

I nodded.

…

"When are you coming home?" Edward asked through the phone.

"Edward, I'll be home later. Charlie needs me here right now, his best friend just died." I said.

"Okay, I miss you." He said.

"Miss you too." I said hanging up.

I walked into the room holding a beer and a sandwich on a plate.

"Thanks Bells." He said.

"How you holding up?" I asked rubbing his shoulders.

"I'm okay." He said.

I nodded as the door bell rang. I walked over to the door opening it, Billy and Jake were standing at the door. I smiled at Billy but avoided Jake's stares. I let them in before shutting the door.

"I brought food." Billy said.

"I'll take it." I said taking the bag from him and walking into the kitchen, Jake followed but stood in the door way.

My phone rang again.

"Hello?" I said putting it on speaker while I put the food away.

"Bella? Bella! Are you okay?" Edward asked panicked.

"Yeah?" I said confused.

"Alice saw your future disappear!" He said.

"Edward, I'm fine!" I told him.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm at Charlies!" I said.

"Maybe Jane is after you! Maybe you should come home." He said freaking out.

"Edward, will you relax! I know why she cant see me." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Billy and Jake are over." I said.

"What? Bella, I don't want Jake around you! I'm coming over." He said.

"No! I'm a big girl now I can handle myself." I said.

"Bella..." He said.

"Good bye Edward." I said.

He sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too, forever and always." I said smiling before hanging up.

I walked past Jake not caring if he heard it and walked back into the living room where Billy sat in his wheel chair by Charlie. Jake walked in and sat on a chair by the wall.

"Charlie tells me you getting married in a few days." Billy said.

I smiled, "Yeah."

"Is everything ready?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, we got the dresses yesterday. Now we have to wait." I said.

"You must be excited if you are getting married so quickly." Billy said.

_Oh we have too, there is this crazy vampire out to get me, and if I don't get changed in the next week she'll kill me._ I thought.

"We're pretty excited." I said almost laughing.

We spent the next couple minutes discussing things for the wedding, I handed Billy his invitation and apologized for not getting it out sooner. Jake looked at me like he should be getting one, but he's an idiot if he thinks I will let him attend. That would mean him being close to Matthew, and that is never happening again.

…

"Bells..." Charlie whispered.

I groaned.

"We're here." He said.

"Okay." I said.

I opened my eyes slowly before reaching for the door handle.

"Thanks Bells, for coming, I'll have someone get your truck for you and bring it back." He told me.

"Okay dad, and I'll be there whenever you need me." I said still half asleep.

I walked towards the house my feet dragging as I walked up to the door, I opened it and closed it behind me.

"Hey Bella." Jasper said from the couch.

"Hey." I said as I walked over to him.

I sat down and curled up in his side, he smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

"Is this okay?" I asked knowing he would know what I meant.

"Yeah, this is okay." He said.

"'Kay." I mumbled before falling back to sleep.

**Edward's POV**

I walked downstairs wondering why Bella hadn't came upstairs yet, I heard Charlies cruiser pull up and her enter the house an hour ago, yet she was no where to be seen. I saw Jasper on the couch and Bella was asleep on his side.

"There she is." I said.

"She came over and just curled up and fell asleep." He said.

"I can take her upstairs now." I told him.

"No, she's comfortable here, so why not just leave her?" He asked.

"Because, I don't want her blood to become too much for you." I said.

"It's not, I'm actually enjoying this." He said.

"Okay." I said.

I walked into the kitchen where Esme was making Bella some supper.

"She's still asleep." I told her.

"I know this Edward, I can hear her slow breathing." She said.

I nodded.

"This is for when she wakes up." She said before putting it in the oven.

I sighed and sat on the stool at the island, Esme walked over and rubbed my shoulders and my back.

"What's the matter with my little boy?" She asked.

"It shouldn't be this way." I said.

"What shouldn't?" She asked.

"Bella! She shouldn't be forced to be changed this soon!" I said.

"I know Edward, it isn't fair, we all know that. But there isn't any other way, you know Jane, once she makes up her mind about things she gets her way." She told me.

"I know it just sucks." I said resting my head in my hands.

I heard Bella stir, I sighed again before getting up. I walked into the living room and over to the couch where she was rubbing her eyes.

"How long was I out?" She asked Jasper.

"An hour." He said.

She groaned before hiding her face in his chest.

"You can go to back to sleep." He said.

"No, I'm up." She said standing up.

She saw me and smiled, she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"We get married in less than three days." She whispered.

"I know." I said smiling.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"More than ready." I said kissing her on the lips.

**Two Days Later**

"I don't want you to leave." I whispered as I played with Edward's shirt.

"I know, I don't want too either." He said kissing my head.

"Then don't. Stay with me." I said looking up at him.

"You know I want too, but I cant." He said stroking my cheek.

I sighed, "I know."

He kissed the top of my head again before lacing his fingers through mine.

"When am I going to be changed?" I asked.

"Sometime after the wedding." He told me.

"On our honeymoon?" I asked.

"It doesn't have to be." He said.

"I want you to do it." I told him.

"I know." He said.

"And I don't want Matthew to hear me scream, or the family. So, do you think you can change me when we are on our honeymoon? Carlisle can come when we are ready to help." I told him.

"If that's what you want love." He whispered.

I nodded.

"Are you scared?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No." I answered.

"It's okay if you are, I was." He said.

"I'm a little afraid of the pain." I said.

"That's normal." He said.

"What's it going to feel like?" I asked.

"Remember when James bit you?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said tracing the scar that still remained on my inner arm.

"It will feel like that. Burning, like flames are eating you. It's going to hurt, but I will be there every step of the way." He told me.

"I know you will." I said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Edward, it's time to go." Emmett said poking his head in.

I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Love, don't cry." He whispered.

"I'm going to miss you." I said.

He brushed the tears away before kissing my lips for a few minutes before Emmett cleared his throat.

"I'm taking Matthew so you can get some sleep and be able to get ready. I'll see you at the alter." He said smiling.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too, forever and always my love." He whispered before disappearing with a blink of an eye.

I sighed and laid down, I missed him already.

**There's another chapter. Next chapter will be the wedding. I give up on trying to force people to review. I don't care anymore, I want to say thank you to twilightnaley19 who continues to review on every chapter. Thank you. **


	15. The Big Day

**Bella's POV**

It was the big day. I was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom taking deep breaths.

_In and out_, I told myself.

"Bella? Are you in there?" Alice asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah." I answered.

She opened the door poking her head in, "What are you doing?"

"Trying not to freak out." I told her.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"I'm freaking out." I said looking at her.

She walked over to me touching my shoulder lightly, "Everything's going to be okay Bella."

"I know, it's not that. It's...I... I don't know." I said.

"Are you afraid that he doesn't love you?" She asked.

I was caught off guard by her question, "What? No... I mean...I guess not."

"Then what?" She asked.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid that he's going to leave again, that he wont be waiting for me at the alter." I explained looking at my hands.

"What? Bella. He loves you. leaving you the first time was the biggest mistake he ever made. Why would you even think he would leave you again?" She asked.

"Because he realized that he can have any girl in the world. Any girl would gladly take him, and they are beautiful. So why would he stay with me?" I asked tears coming to my eyes.

"Look in the mirror." Alice said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Look in the mirror!" She repeated pointing to the mirror.

She turned me around so that I was facing the mirror again, she looked in my eyes through the mirror.

"You know what I see?" She asked her own voice cracking.

"A plain girl who doesn't deserve Edward?" I asked wiping some tears away.

"No. I see a beautiful, anything but plain, girl who completes my brother. I see a girl who makes him light up whenever she walks into the room, I see a girl who the first day he met you, came home to tell me he met the girl he was going to marry that day. He loves you Bella, and he wont leave you, or I will kill him myself." She explained.

I laughed and wiped away more tears.

"So, what do you say? Are you getting married today?" She asked smiling.

I sniffled, "Yeah."

"Great! Let's get you in the shower." She said.

…

"Here Bella." Esme said handing me a box.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Open it." She said.

I took the box from her, I looked at her before removing the top of the box. Inside sat a beautiful pearl necklace.

"It's beautiful." I said smiling.

"It was my mothers, I want you to have it." She said.

"Oh Esme, I cant take this from you. You have very little from your mother." I said.

"Please, I want you to have it." She said.

"Thank you." I said hugging her.

"Are you ready to be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen?" She asked.

I took a deep breath, "Yeah."

"I know this is happening really fast Bella, but we are all glad you're officially becoming apart of this family." She said.

"Me too." I said.

…

"Oh Bella! Look at you!" Rosalie said covering her mouth.

"You don't look to bad yourself!" I said.

"Thank you! I love these dresses!" She said.

"I'm glad. Most bridesmaids hate their dresses." I said.

"Not me." She said.

"So how much longer?" I asked.

"About half an hour?" She said.

I nodded. I was getting more nervous, I wondered if Edward was this nervous. I wondered how Matthew was doing, apparently Edward found a mini tuxedo for Matthew so I couldn't wait to see him in that. I picked up my phone and sat down on the couch they had in the room, I checked or any missed calls or text messages. I frowned when I didn't see any, I shut it setting it back down on the table. Charlie walked in the room, he smiled at Alice and Rosalie before looking around the room for me.

"Wow." He whispered.

I stood up and spun around, "What do you think?"

"I don't think I like this, my baby is getting married." He said walking over.

"I'll still visit." I said smiling.

"I know you will." He said.

I smiled.

"Your beautiful." He said.

"Thanks dad." I said.

"Your mom and Phil are here, but your mother doesn't want to see you until you walk down the isle for some reason." He said.

"That's weird, but whatever." I said.

"So... You're sure you want to do this right?" He asked.

"Yes dad." I said laughing.

"'Cause there's still time to change your mind, if you don't want to marry this Cullen kid." He said sticking his hands in his pockets of his dress pants.

"His name is Edward dad and I am marrying him today." I said.

"Okay, if this is really what you want." He said.

"It is." I told him.

"Are the boys ready?" Alice asked.

"Yep. We are all ready, I'm actually here to tell you all that it's time." Charlie said smiling.

"Already?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

I took a deep breath and nodded. Everyone made their way down the stairs, I took Charlies arm as we walked down the stairs. We were all standing in the lobby, Emmett walked over to Rosalie and took her arm, and Jasper did the same with Alice. Carlisle walked out looking not as happy as he should be, I looked at him weird before standing behind Jasper and Alice.

"You all look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you." All the girls said.

"Thank you." Emmett said with us.

We all looked at him weird, he fell quiet and looked at the ground.

"Um, we have a little problem." Carlisle said.

"Problem?" I said.

He took a deep breath, "Edward's not here."

All the color drained from my face as I felt my world collapse around me.

"Wh...What?" I asked.

"He was here earlier." Charlie said.

"Yeah, and then we all left the room, when I came back to tell him that we were ready he was gone." He told us.

I felt my head spin as I fell to the ground.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked.

"You told me he wouldn't leave! You said he would be here!" I gasped.

"I'm sure something came up, maybe he went to smooth out a detail for the wedding." She said.

"And not tell anyone?" I asked.

"Bella relax, he has to be here somewhere." She said.

"Yes, I am looking for the groom. Do you know where he is?" Carlisle said through the phone.

"What's going on? Bella! Why are you on the floor?" Esme asked.

"Edward's missing." Rosalie said.

I burst into tears and covered my face.

"Bella. You'll ruin your make up." Alice said.

"I don't care! I... The wedding is off!" I cried before getting up and running out the doors.

"BELLA!" Everyone yelled.

**A Couple Hours Later**

It was dark now, I had been walking for hours. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I didn't want to stop walking. He left. He left on our wedding day, the happiest day of my life. I caught my reflection on a car window before I left the church, my mascara was running down my cheeks, but I didn't care. I heard something crackle, I turned around to face Jane.

"Bella." She said.

I looked at her and then at the ground.

"You look horrible." She said.

"Look, you can just take me okay? Just do whatever you want to me." I told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Wedding day turn bad?" She asked.

"You can say that." I mumbled.

"You wont fight?" She asked.

"I cant fight, I've lost all my energy to fight, physically and mentally. Just take me." I said.

She raised her eye brows, "Why?"

"It's what your here for right?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Yeah. I guess."

**Edward's POV**

The door opened again.

"There's a bed." Jane said.

I saw a girl in a white wedding dress, my heart stopped. That girl was Bella, and she looked amazing, even with the runny mascara down her cheeks.

"Can I get some clothes? I want to get out of this stupid dress." Bella said.

"I'll see what I can do." Jane said before leaving.

Bella sat on the bed, there was nothing I could do. I was tied to a chair in the dark. She couldn't even see me, couldn't hear me due to the duck tape over my mouth. She looked at her hands before wiping off some of her mascara. She lifted up some of her dress and shook her head, the door opened again.

"They might not fit you." Jane said.

"I don't care." Bella said.

She changed behind a curtain that was up, she walked out from behind it and handed Jane the dress.

"What should I do with this?" She asked.

"I don't care, burn it, throw it away, rip it to shreds. Whatever you want to do with it." Bella told her.

I closed my eyes, she thought I left her. Now she didn't care, she wanted to destroy her dress. She probably hated me.

"So what are you going to do with me?" Bella asked.

"Well first off we need to pick a date for your changing." Jane said.

**Bella's POV**

"I... I don't care." I whispered.

"Okay, how about tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure..." I said.

"I'll go let Aro know." She said.

I burst out in tears as soon as she left, I knew I was probably making a mistake. I would be leaving Matthew behind, but maybe he was better off. He would have someone to take care of him, if not Alice or Esme, then Rosalie would for sure. I took out my phone.

"Bella! Where are you?" Rosalie shrieked in the phone.

"Can I ask you a favor, a huge favor?" I whispered.

"Of course you can!" She said.

"Take care of Matthew? Make sure he has a happy childhood. Tell him all about me, show him pictures, and most importantly, tell him I love him and always will, tell him I'm sorry." I said tears sliding down my face.

"Bella, what are you talking about? You can tell him that when you get home." She said.

"Bye Rosalie, tell the family I said bye and that I love you all." I said.

"Bella-"

I hung up. I brought my legs up so that I was sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Aro is thinking over your decision, until then I went to the house and got you some of your items." Jane said walking in with a duffel bag.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked.

"Because I'm glad you made the right choice, you knew this was going to happen sooner or later and you just made the right choice." She said.

I nodded. She left the room to let me get settled in. I took the duffel bag and opened it. It was mainly clothes, but there were some personal items in with it. I found one of Edward's jackets, I tossed it across the room and let it hit the floor. There was a picture frame with Matthew in it, the tears came back as I set it on the bedside table. Once I got settled in I sat on the bed flipping through the photo album that was in the bag.

…

"The change will be tonight." Jane said.

"Okay." I said.

"You sure you want to do this?" She asked.

"What other choice do I have? It's this or I die." I told her.

"One of your family members can change you." She said.

"Their not my family, besides, I cant live there anymore. He left me, again, it hurts more this time." I said.

"As long as your sure." She said.

**Edward's POV**

I kept trying to make noise, but she wasn't hearing me. I yanked my wrists trying to get them loose. She couldn't do this, she couldn't just leave Matthew like that. She hated me, I found that out when she threw my jacket across the room and took out every picture of me in the album, but there was hope when she put them in the back folder pocket instead of throwing them away or ripping them up. She didn't sleep at all last night, she spend her night tossing and turning, and when she did sleep she woke up in tears as she had a nightmare.

I wanted to get out of this chair, I did, but the thing is with this chair, every time I moved I would get zapped. Every time I moved, I got shocked, every time I got shocked, the more weaker I got. I don't know how they did it, but they did.

"Bella!" I yelled for the millionth time, but again it was muffled.

**Bella's POV**

I snapped my head towards the wall, it was almost time for my changing. I thought I heard something though, like a scream or something, but it was muffled. I got up from the bed slowly and walked towards the dark corner that has been there since I had arrived. I saw a light switch on the wall, I walked up to it touching it lightly before flipping the light on. I gasped and took a few steps back, I covered my mouth.

"Edward." I gasped.

He looked at me with huge eyes, I ran over to him just as the door opened.

"Where is she?" Aro snapped.

"She was just here!" Jane said.

They walked in to find me knelt down in front of Edward.

"Ah, well. I see you found our little surprise." Aro said.

"Why did you do this?" I cried.

"Do what, my dear?" He asked.

"Kidnap him on our wedding day?" I snapped.

"I didn't kidnap him on your wedding day darling." He told me.

"He's in his tux still!" I screamed.

"I merely borrowed him, if you'd like to call it." He said.

I looked up at Edward, I tried getting his arm free but as soon as I moved his arm he was zapped. His head flew back as he screamed in pain. I gasped looking at Aro shocked.

"Ah yes, our old fashioned shocking chair. Only, we reinvented it to also drain energy every time he gets shocked." Aro explained.

"Why are you doing this! We were doing what you asked! We were getting married and then he was going to change me at our honeymoon!" I screamed standing up.

"Oh but darling, that's not what I wanted. I wanted you for us, you see. You are going to be different, stronger, not like any vampire out there. That's why we want you for ourselves." He told me.

"You!" I snapped at Jane, "You _told_ me that if I _changed_ if I let him change me in a week that we would be fine! You _lied._"

"You expected me to tell the truth? Honey, do you know me?" She asked looking at me with her red eyes.

I paced around until I caught a glimpse of Matthew.

"Matthew." I whispered.

"The blonde will take care of him." Jane told me.

There was no way out of this, they wanted me and they would stop at nothing to get what they wanted.

"You took my fiance, and then you took my son? YOU TOOK MY FIANCE AND THEN YOU TOOK MY _SON_?" I screamed causing them to put their hands over their ears.

I whipped around to face them, I swear I saw them flinch.

"Fine," I whispered holding my hands up, "You can have me. But don't you _dare_ touch Edward, and don't you DARE touch Matthew, because I _will_ hunt you down and kill each and every one of you if either one of them gets hurt."

I looked at Edward who had a look of shock and fear in his eyes, he had never seen me like this before, but he was also encouraging me to keep going. I looked at him, he had something and was close to getting out of the chair, he had a plan. Just as I was about to continue the door was kicked in, once the dust cleared there stood the Cullens. I almost laughed at how it looked like a movie.

"I would recommend you step away from my sister, before Jasper and I have to kick some vampire ass." Emmett snarled.

"Oh yeah?" Aro said.

"Yeah," He said walking over, "We're sick of dealing with your shit Aro. We had a deal, we change Bella and you leave us alone."

"That was before I was told that Bella here," He stroked my cheek and flinched away, "Is going to be a special vampire."

"She's already special." He said hinting at a "special ed" finish.

I glared at him as he smiled.

"So what makes you think I'm just going to hand her over to you?" Aro snapped.

"Because you just pissed off her fiance." Edward growled.

Aro turned around and just as he did Edward slapped him, only thing was it worked on Aro, but then Edward stumbled to the ground.

"Edward!" I gasped.

He looked up at me, he was so weak.

"Your fine, your going to be fine." I told him.

"If he doesn't die, most people, or should I say vampires, die from the chair." Jane said.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! Isn't it enough that you ruined my wedding?" I cried.

I cried into Edward's chest, he put his hand on my back and rubbed it slowly. I sobbed in his shirt, but then I felt his hand slip off my back. I looked at him, his eyes closed, I looked at his hand as it fell to the floor.

"Ed..Edward?" I whispered.

I shook him, "Edward?"

"CARLISLE!" I shouted.

He was there in a flash, I was pulled off of Edward by Jasper.

…

"I..I don't know! Yeah, Carlisle's in with him now. I don't know what's going to happen." I cried into the phone.

I leaned against the railing of the porch.

"I really need you mom." I cried into the phone.

She said that everything was going to work out, and that try to stay positive. We hung up after a few minutes of talking, I covered my mouth and cried. I walked off of the porch and over to his Volvo that sat in the driveway, I ran my fingers over the hood before kicking the tire to the car. I started to hit it, kick it, whatever I could, but it wouldn't take the pain away.

"Bella!" Emmett said running to stop me.

"NO!" I screamed as he pulled me away from the car.

"NO!" I shouted breaking away.

I hit the hood with my palms.

"Bella..." Emmett whispered.

"He's suppose to be a vampire! He's suppose to be indestructible!" I cried into the hood of the car.

"He's okay Bella." He said.

"Wh... What?" I asked.

"He's fine." He said.

I made a dash for the house, I ran upstairs almost knocking Carlisle out of the way as I ran in the room. I stopped in front of the bed where Edward laid in the middle. He looked at me as I looked back at him gasping for air, I walked around the bed slowly climbing up onto it.

"How... How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He said.

"No your not, your weak." I said.

"I'm fine love." He whispered.

I looked at my hands, he reached out and grabbed one of them.

"I'm fine Bella." He repeated.

"I've never seen you this weak before." I told him.

"Bella," He said, "I promise you that I'm fine."

I nodded. He brought my hand up and kissed it lightly.

"What are we going to do about the wedding Edward?" I asked.

"You still want to get married?" He asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Because you told Jane to burn your dress." He said.

"You heard that?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said

"I'm sorry, I was just upset, I didn't mean it." I said hanging my head.

"Hey, it's fine. I understand." He whispered.

"So, I hate to break this up," Carlisle said walking into the room, "But we need to decide when to change Bella."

"When can we get everyone back to have the wedding?" I asked.

Carlisle gave me that look, that look that flashed "BAD NEWS COMING" at you. I got off of the bed and looked at him.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"We don't have the time to have another wedding." He told me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said.

"But we can quickly call people, and-"

"Bella. WE have to change you today or Jane and Aro might try something again," He said, "That is if you still want this."

I couldn't believe this was happening, I ran out of the room ignoring Edward's screams for me to come back. I went into the nursery to check on Matthew again, I turned around and slowly locked the door. I needed time alone, I walked over to the crib and saw Matthew peacefully sleeping.

"Hey baby boy." I whispered.

I carefully picked him up without waking him and walked to the chair. I began to slowly rock back and forth looking out of the window. It didn't take long for there to be a knock on the door, they tried to open the door but found that it was locked.

"Bella?" Esme called.

I ignored her and stroked Matthew's cheek.

"Bella, sweetie, I know your upset but I need you to open the door so we can talk." She said.

I couldn't help but think, _What am I? Five?_

Esme sighed, "Well, when you are ready to talk let me know."

**A Couple Hours Later**

"Bella, come on, you've been in there for hours."

I wiped my tears away, Matthew squirmed as he started to get fussy. I stood up and put him on the changing table, I quickly changed his diaper before placing him back in the crib after I was finished. I started to pace back and forth as the knocking continued. I sank to the floor in front of the door, I covered my face with my hands. I heard the window open and shut, I looked up to see Edward standing in front of the window sill.

"Bella." He whispered.

I started crying again, I didn't want to upset Matthew so I covered my face with my hands. Edward walked over and knelt down in front of me taking my hands away.

"Bella, we need to talk." He said.

"I... I know." I said.

He sat down in front of me slowly.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"What?" I whisper snapped.

"Do you love me?" He repeated.

"Of course I do!" I said.

"Do you still want to become one of us?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Then why did you run away?" He asked.

"Because I was afraid." I told him.

"Of becoming a vampire?" He asked.

"No..."

"Then what?" He asked.

"I don't want you to be mad at me." I whispered.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He asked looking in my eyes.

"Because! We cant get married! We cant have the wedding that we planned for." I said.

He bust out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked scrunching my face up in frustration.

"You think I care about a stupid wedding? Love, we can still get married! It just wont be in front of everyone, and I know that upsets you, but this is the only way. I have to protect you and Matthew, and this is the only way." He explained.

I sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Okay." I whispered.

…

"You ready?" Edward asked.

He was so close to my face that I could kiss him easily. I nodded my head slowly looking in his eyes.

"Where is Matthew?" I asked.

"Rosalie and Emmett have him at their house in the woods." He told me.

"Okay." I said.

"Now, it's going to burn when we-" Carlisle started.

"I remember." I interrupted.

Edward put both hands on my face, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

He kissed my forehead, then my eyes, then my cheek, and then my neck. I closed my eye bracing myself for what was to come. I felt his teeth sink through my neck, my body jerked up as I let out a high shriek of pain. The last thing I remember hearing was:

"I'm so sorry."

**Woo. Really long chapter! What did you think? REVIEW!**


End file.
